Bloody Sugar
by xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: Getting through medical school was the only goal Sakura had in mind when she signed up to be a rich man's sugar baby. It was just her dumb luck that her new sugar daddy was apparently the head of the underground mafia of the Uchiha clan.
1. Prologue

Heels clacked rhythmically on the cold pavement despite her nervous steps. She hugged her coat tighter around her as she scanned through the lavish buildings built on the boulevard located at the top tier section of town. To be honest, she felt immediately out of place and embarrassed when she came out of the taxi only to realize that the road was filled with shining, private, branded cars that she could only drive in her wildest dreams.

A small puff of cold air escaped her tinted pink lips, eyes fixated on the name of the five star restaurant written in a calligraphy-styled font. She had read and seen articles about this infamous restaurant from food magazines and had listed it in one of the places she would like to eat at on her bucket list. She didn't expect she would actually dine here so soon though.

The pinkette still couldn't believe she's doing this, but she had already come too far to turn back now. After all, this meeting could make or break her entire future. Sakura steeled her nerves and took even breaths despite the cold night of early winter. It's now or never.

Squaring her shoulders, Sakura took careful, prideful steps towards the restaurant doors and the doorman immediately welcomed her inside. She sighed at the rush of heat in the building before letting one of the waiters take her coat, revealing her red dress that accentuated her exotic features. It wasn't her most extravagant and expensive dress (heavens no! she'd never even wanted to spend a single penny on any clothing aside from the ones intended for day-to-day uses) but this was the best she could fish out of her closet full of baggy t-shirts, pants, and shorts. And here she wondered why people called her a nerd.

"Table for one, ma'am?" asked the maître d', making her break her preliminary scan among the crowd in search for her date.

"Uhmm, actually I have a reservation," she said meekly.

"Of course, may I know under what name, ma'am?"

"Actually he said I should show you this," taking out her purse, she fished out the simple black envelope that appeared with her mail prior to her agreement to this date. She handed the letter to the old man and waited patiently as he carefully unsealed the envelope. Sakura only had the chance to catch a quick glimpse of the content- which was a black business card with nothing but an intricate red drawing of some sort of pinwheel before the maître d' hurriedly placed it back in. To the old man's credit, his voice didn't quake despite the sudden paleness of his features and the small trepidation that ran down the side of his head.

"My apologies, ma'am. If you would please just follow me, I will direct you to your table," he stretched out his hand to the side and Sakura couldn't help but notice how he bowed lower than he should.

Brushing off what she observed, Sakura followed the maître d' as he led her around the restaurant. She noticed how they skipped the tables and led her towards a flight of stairs decorated with a red carpet. The lights were dimmer on the second floor and it didn't take a genius to know that it was meant for private diners. It both made her feel secured but even more nervous at the same time. The maître d' stopped at one of the private booths and moved the curtain aside, gesturing with his arm inside.

Swallowing, Sakura took a cautious peek through the semi-transparent curtain before letting out a sigh of relief to find the table empty. Graciously, she settled herself on one of the chairs, feeling her weight sink onto the lush cushions.

"Would the ma'am like any refreshment while she waits?"

"Oh uhmm…" she stammered, eyes shooting everywhere in barely controlled panic. "I-I would like to try your mango milkshake, please. And- and some water would be nice."

"Very good ma'am," bowed the maître d' before taking his leave.

Once the old man left, Sakura released the breath she had been holding in for a while. A mango milkshake wasn't exactly the best drink to calm her nerves, nor was it the most appropriate drink to start a date but since she's finally here, she might as well satisfy her sweet tooth even if the single drink has a price that could buy two or more of her subject's manuals.

She thanked the waiter who returned with her drink and her heart fluttered at the sweet concoction. It seems that the reviews didn't disappoint. Sakura wasn't exactly surprised nor disappointed that her date hasn't arrived yet, she was, after all, thirty minutes early. She supposed it would make a good impression since her date really is some bigshot with enough dough to burn on a single night at a restaurant like this. The soft piano playing at the lower floor filled the entire building with a romantic ambiance- even though the purpose of her date was far from anything romantic. Her verdant eyes shifted from the intricate design of their walled, private booth, the utensils that could probably pay off her rent for months, the flowers arranged in a way she was a familiar with after taking all those summer jobs at the Yamanaka flower shop; before settling her sights down through the glass window that granted her a view of the lion fountain of the garden below.

Too lost was she in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was halfway done with her drink and the thirty minutes left on the clock was gone until she felt a presence beside her along with the curtains being drawn aside.

Sakura popped the straw from her delicate lips and bit her lips in reflex when she finally came face to face with the man she had been exchanging emails with for the last few days. He stood regally in front her, his large body built absolutely exuded dominance and power that she felt deep within her bones. His long, dark, wild mane suited him perfectly that it further accentuated his aristocratic face.

Deep inside, a part of her squealed with immense relief. She was nervous that he didn't come out as bad as he thought he would be, appearance-wise, because of how anonymous his profile was. She had beat herself up quite thoroughly at how stupid she was for accepting him so recklessly. She should've known better to lay a smidgen of her trust to someone who refuses to show a picture of themselves. But then again, he was very professional and on-point when she started exchanging mails with him. And the agency confirmed that he had no ulterior motives.

"My apologies for making you wait," his deep voice reverberated around their private booth that it made her snap from her trance.

"N-No, it's okay. I arrived too early," Sakura offered a small smile despite her inner jitters as he took his seat across from her, setting his briefcase beside his chair.

She couldn't help but stare at his tailored suit and expensive-looking shoes. Making her realize how insignificant her red dress she luckily snatched out of a thrift shop one day compared to him.

"At least your punctuality doesn't disappoint," he sat himself down with practiced ease, showing off the fact that he is quite familiar with the lavish things surrounding them.

"I try," her lips curled a little bit more before stretching her hand across the table, "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Uchiha Madara."

"Likewise, Ms. Haruno Sakura," he leaned in, taking her small hand in his larger ones before turning it up to press a kiss over her cold knuckles. Though she was no stranger to dates and basic etiquette, it's still rare nowadays to experience someone kiss her hand. After kissing her knuckles, Madara's lips continued to linger. His surprisingly soft lips hovered over her bones, his thumb caressing the soft skin almost tenderly as his darker than black eyes looked up to her. Sakura felt her breath hitch at the intensity of his shameless stare. "You look more beautiful than you were in your picture, my dear."

"Flatterer, aren't you?" she found herself giggling a bit, "But I must suggest that we not jump to words of endearment so soon, Uchiha-san."

An amused smirk graced the corner of his lips before pressing his lips to her hand once again, this time a bit longer than the first before finally letting go of her hand. Madara resumed a straight posture despite resting his broad back against the cushions of the backrest as he crossed his legs.

"What say you we get on to business, Sakura?"

"Please do."

Madara reached down to gather his briefcase, shifting the code and opening the lock on his lap before fishing out a document. Sakura's heart hammered in her chest and her nervousness returned when she realized what the words printed on the white papers could be. Deftly, Madara set the document at the center of the table before turning it so that the letters could face her instead. "Feel free to take your time to read. If there are any corrections or things you would wish to add or change, please do speak up. I have brought a lawyer with us tonight to oversee to it just in case. If you find these terms satisfying, then I need you to sign your signature on every page and one more over your printed name at the last page."

Nodding, Sakura did took her time in reading the document. Too occupied to notice that a waiter had arrived to bring them their best wine Madara had ordered earlier, she failed to notice how his dark eyes raked her form not hidden by the table or the document. Her green eyes would dart critically across the words, making her unconsciously bite on her lower lip- a habit she had grown with over the years. Her cheeks would tint every now and then, making Madara smirk from behind his wineglass at the thought that she had most likely turned to the page that discussed their preferences in bed. Madara's eyes fell onto her lips and he felt himself lick his own lips at the thought of what they would taste like.

Finally, she nodded and turned back to the first page. Madara offered a pen for her to take and she thanked him before she started signing on each page. When she was done, she settled the pen on top of the document before turning it to face Madara this time. He stared at her in silent question for further reassurance, only to be answered with a curt nod. Of course she would agree with his terms; since he included her own conditions prior to their engagement. Convinced, Madara took up the pen and began to sign on every page as well. Once finished, Madara let her see the document again before locking it back in his suitcase before passing it with a silent whisper through the curtain of the private booth.

Madara reached out to grab hold of her hand, smirking as he caught her off-guard and relishing the way her cheeks tinted pink once he pressed butterfly kisses across the back of her hand and then to the pulse of her wrist.

"I'm looking forward to our meetings, love," he said, lips moving across her skin, sending a shock of electricity up her spine as he stared up at her with his dark, smoldering gaze.

Feeling bold, Sakura batted her lashes coyly at him, "Please take good care of me, _daddy_."

This time, it was Madara's turn to feel the electric impulse up his spine and on his neglected organ below, "Of course, _baby girl_. I'll take good care of you. I'll take _very_ good care of you."

He slowly straightened from his seat, letting his lips linger a second longer before finally letting go of her hand. Not long after, a waiter came and introduced himself as their server as he handed them their menu. Madara coaxed her to order anything she wants and made sure to not let her spend a single penny that night. Not even on that mango milkshake she ordered earlier.

They made polite conversation. Asking trivial questions and basics like their age and whatnot that they would've already known from their profiles. Uchiha Madara was a single, thirty-eight-year-old businessman managing his own private business with his younger brother. Apparently his brother was the one who convinced him to go through this in hopes that he would relax a bit away from the stress of work. While she, Haruno Sakura, was a single, twenty-two-year-old medical student who's striving to achieve her dream to become a surgeon. Unfortunately, passion alone couldn't provide the educational and day-to-day needs of a disowned college girl like her.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked when she finally noticed Madara's stare as they ate.

"You seem to be a very smart woman to pursue a noble cause. It baffles me why you continue to pursue something of high financial demand considering your situation," he answered, swirling the amber fluid in his glass.

"You already know my story, Madara-san. Unfortunately even a scholarship isn't enough to cover all of my educational expenses and I refuse to give up just because I couldn't fish out a few bucks," she said in a serious tone, eyes locking with his that he saw the fire of determination in those green depths, "I tried working triple shifts for a few months, but my body can only handle so much stress and sleepless nights. This engagement of ours is far better than playing as a hooker- I refuse to fall so low."

Madara's eyes twinkled at that, "No regrets then? No friends or any distant relatives to turn to?"

"This is _my_ problem. _I_ lick my own wounds," Sakura grounded her simple answer, before bringing up another glass of mango milkshake. Her eyes hooded in a sultry way as her tongue darted in search for the straw seductively at him, "Besides, just because I'm in a crisis doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun anymore."

The dark-haired man's heart hammered strangely in his chest and he felt a heat deep inside him rekindle like an old flame.

"Will you drink some?" he motioned for the bottle of his brandy.

"I'll drink some with you," she smiled as she lightly pushed her goblet towards him and let him fill the glass partially. Sakura lifted the amber fluid to her lips and her brows frowned slightly at the strong taste that immediately overfilled her tongue.

Madara chuckled, "Not fond of this stuff, are you?"

Sakura gulped down a glass of water greedily before embarrassingly pressing a napkin around her lips, "Not really. The only luxury I get to experience with alcohol only ends at cheap tequila they served during the freshman party."

"I'll have to apologize by the way. I must have greatly inconvenienced you for suggesting to meet me here. It's very far from where you live near the campus, isn't it?"

Sakura shook her head no, "It's alright. I'm already here anyway. In fact I should be the one apologizing. A rich and very busy businessman such as you, would have been greatly inconvenienced with our meeting."

He heard the silent test in her words, and Madara couldn't help but feel even more invigorated as he talked more with this woman. She's most definitely not like what he expected out of a broke college girl desperate for a sugar daddy's dough. She's undoubtedly smart, and possibly cunning. Anyone would have already fallen prey if they didn't know what to look. She's like a lioness etching the boundary of their relationship. Never mind that they already have a documental agreement, she's basically saying that she's not the type to be submissive- that she is no prey and will not hesitate to test him.

Normally this would make him doubtful and would see it as a nuisance. He is, after all, a man who doesn't like to be challenged. However he couldn't help but feel impossibly turned on by her.

"Dear Sakura, for me, a chance to talk relaxedly like this, is a luxury not even my money can buy."

When her verdant eyes twinkled at him, he knew he passed her test.

.

"This is my stop," Sakura announced.

Madara's eyes narrowed disapprovingly at the shabby building they dared to call an apartment complex. Looks like his baby's condition wasn't exaggerated like he thought. Though her background was perfectly combed like the agency said, for a man like him, a situation that promised no doubt is more suspicious than one that actually has doubts. Looks like he knows what he'll be spending on his baby next.

"Thank you for tonight, daddy."

A smirk graced his lips as he reached out to grab her chin, making her turn her head so close to his that their noses were practically touching.

"Now, now, love, as much as I would love to hear you call me that, why don't we save it later in bed, hm?" he kept his eyes locked onto hers as his thumb caressed her plump lips, "I may never force a woman against her will, but if you keep poking the tiger in its cave, it will eventually come out to bite."

He playfully bit her earlobe for emphasis, making Sakura's heartrate double in response. She supposed that she really hit the jackpot when she learned that this man was not only loaded but definitely handsome to boot! Is he really only thirty-eight years old?

Sakura pulled back gently, eyes hooded with a sultry look before kissing the corner of his lips, "I think it _is_ wiser to save it for _later_."

She rolled the words over her tongue suggestively. Seeing another twitch of his lips, Sakura leaned in to press a harder kiss at the corner of his lips teasingly. A surge of satisfaction welled within her when she heard a male groan as she pressed her lips to his skin before making a trail down to the line of his jaw. She felt his hand make a grab for her thigh, pulling her closer to him and she responded by draping her leg over his lap. Exposing more of her unblemished skin as the action hiked up her dress.

She pressed open-mouthed kisses to his neck, all the way down to the edge of his collar and noted the way he shivered when she touched a particular part of his neck. Storing away that bit of information, Sakura playfully bit that part before pulling back, as quick as it came. When she looked back up to meet his eyes, she felt another shiver run up her spine at the raw lust that reflected in his dark depths. She's no stranger to the throes of passion and lust but never had she gazed upon a look that made her knees melt even if she was sitting.

Determined to return the favor, Madara's large hand trailed down so that he was touching the bare skin of her thigh before giving it a squeeze as he dove for her neck. It was his turn to shower her kisses, lips pressing and lingering in search of her pulse point. Her hand went up to his shoulder for support, not pushing nor pulling as she suppressed a moan at the feel of his skillful mouth. However her efforts were left in vain when Madara darted his tongue out to lick a trail up the side of her neck, stopping only at the corner of her jaw. It was a silent promise for what's to come and it set a fire between her legs at the thought of it.

Doing the opposite of what she did, Madara finished by showering butterfly kisses all over her cheeks and across her nose, making her giggle at how ticklish it felt before kissing her at the corner of her lips. Sakura couldn't help but smile as he returned her tease.

"Good luck at school, love. I'll handle everything," he promised. "My banker will contact you sometime tomorrow to settle your new account. Feel free to spend the money on whatever you want with it."

Sakura blinked, "But I thought that you'll pay me weekly? We just met."

"I know, but think of it as a reward for showing me a good first impression."

"You're too kind, Madara-san," she batted her eyelashes at him, making him smirk.

"Anything for my baby girl," he took her hand and kissed her knuckles for the nth time that day. His hand reached out behind her to open the car door, "I'll see you next week, love. I'll call you."

"Have a good night, _daddy_ ," she bid teasingly as she pressed a loud kiss on his cheek, making a smacking sound as she parted.

Madara laughed lightly and squeezed her thigh again before letting her go, "Goodnight to you too, baby girl."

Sakura slid from her seat and out to the cold night air, tucking her coat around her. She walked up a few steps and looked back to see her new sugar daddy from the window slightly rolled down. He casted her a wave and she returned the gesture before he rolled up the car's window. The shining black car thrummed to life and drove off back to the main road.

When she was finally out of her dress and heels and onto her loose tank top and shorts, she dived face first on her squeaky bed. Groaning at how uncomfortable it was as she tried to move to a better position. Her heart hammered in her chest as she granted herself a moment of reflection. It's definitely too late to turn back now. She _needed_ this arrangement. Working three jobs a day is never going to cut out for her again. Balancing her time is not going to work anymore as well, either she would have to give up her boring waitress jobs entirely or give up her time to study. Sakura vehemently refuses to consider the latter but her cost of living refuses her to give up the former either.

At least that's one problem down for the count. She'll cross the other bridges once she gets there.

* * *

Despite the screams that echoed throughout the underground, dungeon-like halls, Madara's steps were light and almost giddy with each stride. He stopped at the heavy metal door where the guards immediately bowed and opened for him to enter. The door closed behind him and the screams were replaced with shivered sobs and chest-aching pants. Madara stared unblinkingly at the man tied securely at a lone metal chair under the heat of a spotlight. His hair and clothes were damp with sweat, tears, and a bit of piss, and blood caked his limbs and pooled at his feet below.

"BOSS!" the men standing on-guard around the helpless man shouted in conviction followed by a practiced bow. The man visibly shook more and his breathing went more ragged. Madara returned their greeting with a nod before motioning for them all to leave.

"Brother," Izuna greeted from behind the metal cart that displayed an array of blood-stained pliers and saws. He walked around after cleaning his hands and arms with the water basin and alcohol, free from blood and mucous, and gave his older brother a brotherly welcome hug, "To what occasion do I owe you for coming all this way?"

Madara snorted at his brother's sarcastic tone of speech, "I just felt like it."

It was Izuna's turn to snort before his eyes flickered at the cherry-colored lipstick staining the collar of his dark shirt. Izuna rose a brow at him, "I take it went pretty well?"

"Oh indubitably," he chirped, making Izuna's brows rise.

"You seem awfully cheery. Was she better than you expected?"

"Oh she's _far_ better than I could have _ever_ expected."

"Is she beautiful?"

"She's gorgeous," Madara answered immediately.

"And? How was she?"

"I wouldn't know yet, but I think I won't be disappointed," his cuspid glinted in the darkness with his smirk.

Izuna rolled his eyes at that, deciding to stop his prodding. He definitely doesn't want to know what's probably going on his brother's mind right now, "I'm glad everything turned out well on your end."

"And I thank you for arranging our engagement."

He waved off a hand in dismissal, "You needed it, brother. What better stress reliever there is than in the comforts of a woman? Besides, with this arrangement, we have better security on her background."

Madara nodded agreeably before pointing with his chin at the man sobbing behind them, "And how about you? How's everything been doing?"

Izuna let out a frustrated sigh, "The little shit still won't talk. I suppose it's not much of a surprise. He's branded after all."

Madara listened as he walked closer. The stench unfazed him as his dark eyes stared heatedly at the scar on the man's right shoulder with the design of the Senju crest. Branded- only those who were sworn to utmost loyalty are granted such a mark with the simple process of searing a hot metal onto their skin. It's a mark considered higher than having one's entire body decorated with tattoos.

"Don't give up hope yet, brother. We've cracked harder nuts in the past," Madara said nonchalantly as he approached the metal cart. He shed off his suit and draped it neatly on the nearby chair before loosening his tie. "You just need to know which buttons to press at the right moment to make them squeal."

"I'm never really good with interrogations," Izuna shrugged, "I should've called Obito in here."

"He's on break, let the kid have a little fun," Madara playfully swung a broad-beaked plier to his side before crouching down at the Senju. His thousand-ryo shoes stepping over fresh and old blood, "Fortunately for you, little Senju rat, I'm in a rather good mood today so I'll be doing my brother service by finishing this earlier than scheduled. I have to make preparations for my baby girl you see. But… it's still your call if you want to drag this thing longer than I can grant you mercy with."

With chattering teeth, the branded Senju goon spit between freshly pulled out teeth and onto Madara's feet, barely missing his shoe.

"…F…Fu...ck y-y…you," he cursed shakily, pathetically.

Madara sighed as he clamped the plier at one of the man's big toe before yanking it out forcefully in one clean pull without warning.

* * *

 **Will continue depending on your responses.**

 **Ciao~!**


	2. Release

**WARNING: HEAVILY SMUT ORIENTED CHAPTER**

 **Suggested music:**

 **Crazy In Love by Sofia Karlberg**

 **Touchin, Lovin by Trey Songz ft. Nicki Minaj**

* * *

Sakura hummed thoughtfully as she playfully tapped her pencil on her notepad. Surveying the items littered on her table and floor, she made an inventory count as well as a breakdown of expenses she had graciously purchased from her first bonus from her sugar daddy. It was honestly nerve-wracking when his banker called- a stern man named Kakuzu- to inform her appointment with him. Apparently the man was quite familiar with this sort of business by the obvious flow of their transaction. She remembered how her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets when she saw the digits printed on her new bank booklet. Not even her wages from her three jobs combined could match up to the 'bonus' her daddy gave her.

Looking back at her notepad, she checked the items written on her list. Three sets of new uniforms, all of her subject's manuals this semester, textbooks that she couldn't download online, a new bookcase, a replacement battery for her laptop, toiletries and underwear, cleaning products, groceries that nearly made her cabinet and refrigerator throw up, and god _finally_ \- a new blanket and mattress. Never had she felt so relieved and contented when she finally had the chance to scrub down to the smallest grime of her sorry apartment that she almost cried at the sight of her bathroom and kitchen sparkling as if it were new.

To top it all off, she managed to pay off her long overdue debts and still have enough in her account to feed her at a nearby restaurant. It made her wonder what sort of reaction Madara would give her once he finds out she spent all that money he gave her in less than a week. Then again, all of the purchases she made was for her home and comfort, and he did say that she could spend it in whatever she wanted.

A bubbly ring caught her attention, making her turn her head to the laptop charging on her desk. Setting down her pencil and notebook, Sakura read the notification before skimming her finger across the pad to accept the call. Another screen appeared that nearly occupied the entire monitor as she sat herself on the chair. Two rotations of the loading circle later and the face of one of her childhood friends popped up on the screen.

"Shit Sakura, you really need to move out."

Sakura rolled her eyes before giving him a sweet smile, "I missed you too, Sasuke."

He made a grunting noise in response as he leaned back on the backrest of his chair, giving her more ample view of his singular dorm room.

"I see that you still can't make a decent organization of your desk. It's starting to look like Naruto's," she teased, resting her cheek on her palm as she stared pointedly at his desk littered with books, notebooks, and papers behind him.

Sasuke's nose wrinkled at that notion, "Now you're just insulting me. Don't ever compare my room with that pig's. At least I don't leave out any ramen cups everywhere."

"Touché."

"Anyway, I contacted you as soon as I got your text. Has Naruto called you yet?"

She shook her head, "No, not yet. But I think he will after you. His class won't end till after thirty minutes. How're your classes by the way?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Same old. I got Kakashi as my professor in Criminology."

Sakura's brows shot up at that, "Really?! So how's the old pervert? He owes me a burger."

"Still a lazy ass as always, but at least he gets his job done. He's surprisingly good at teaching."

"Well, we didn't used to call him ' _sensei_ ' for nothing," she sighed nostalgically, "I haven't talked to him for months. I miss him."

"He said that he misses you too, and that he's sorry he hasn't had the time to say hi. He's been busy with a drug case until recently. After that, he decided to take a small break and give lectures on my university. He said he'll be back in the Force as soon as I enter the academy though," he groaned.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at that. Let it be known that Chief Inspector Hatake Kakashi will jump on every opportunity he gets just to torment them. Of course, she's always confident that Konoha's Silver Hound would always go easy on her. It has always been the unspoken agreement between the two of them that she was his favorite. After all, she's probably the only one who dared to touch his Icha Icha series collection and live to tell the tale- it was part of a dare.

"Can't say I envy you. Good luck though," she wished sincerely.

"Thanks. Speaking of which, are you free this weekend? Kakashi, Naruto, and I thought that maybe we could go out for some barbecue or something. You know, just like old times."

The spark that crossed her eyes didn't go unnoticed, and for a brief moment, Sasuke actually hoped that she would say yes this time. However, that shine didn't last long and was soon replaced by an apologetic look that she had come to master for the last few years.

"Sasuke-"

"It's just for one night," Sasuke tried to convince as he leaned into the camera, his expression remaining passive but his body language conveyed otherwise, "Come on Sakura, it's been a long time since the four of us got together. Can't you spare a few hours for some barbecue and a couple of drinks?"

Her lower lip jutted out into a pout, "Now that's unfair. You can't just guilt trip me like that. Why don't you add an open mic while you're at it?"

At the mention of the dreaded two words, Sasuke's features actually went paler than normal. Catching on his reaction, Sakura's effort to stifle her laughter were in vain until she full out laughed her heart out. Making Sasuke stare at her with his trademark Uchiha glare while she clutched her stomach.

"You'll never gonna live that down, will you?"

"NEVER!" came her immediate reply as she wiped her tears, "Don't you know how _golden_ it is to actually make an Uchiha of _your type_ sing _and_ dance?"

"I was drunk!"

" _ **Tell me why! Ain't nothing but a heartache! Tell me why! Ain't nothing but a mistake!**_ " she ignored his defense, and Sasuke would've appreciated her beautiful singing voice if only it wasn't meant to remind him that dreadful night. God, whatever they spiked his drink with, he hates to admit that it was very effective to even break down his alcohol tolerance, " _ **I want it that way!**_ "

"Alright! Alright already, geez."

"Sorry not sorry," she chuckled a bit before her face returned to its somber look, "But really, I'm sorry Sasuke. I can't make this weekend."

Sasuke let out a long sigh, tugging the guilt strings of her heart at the underlying disappointment, "Fine, maybe some other time. But I swear if any of us finds out you collapse from overwork, I'll personally make sure you won't be working for an entire year, got that?"

Sakura sighed but nonetheless nodded, knowing that the ravenhead doesn't make any idle threats, "I promise I won't overwork myself."

"Good," he gave a firm nod, "Hey, I gotta go to class. Talk to you soon?"

"Sure."

"Don't do anything stupid, alright?" Sakura raised a delicate brow at that, to which Sasuke snorted in response, "Later."

"Later."

With a press of a button, their connection was cut off. Sakura stayed rooted on her chair as she stared blankly at the gray screen of her disconnected video call. She wasn't lying when she said that she was going to be busy this weekend, and she really was doing some _business_ as well. However, her business was nowhere near waiting tables and delivering orders- she had quit her jobs the following day she met with her new employer. Her new sugar daddy kept his word and called her the next day her new account was settled, and he had requested that she spend time with him starting on a Friday night and throughout the weekend.

Hosting and companionship- were just some of the basics written in their contract.

* * *

At exactly nine o'clock, a shining black car pulled up in front of her. Sakura stood from where she sat on the bench and watched as a black-suited man came out from the driver's seat and approach her.

"Ms. Haruno Sakura?" he asked.

"That's me," she nodded, hugging her familiar coat around her.

"My name is Baru, Sir Madara has sent me to fetch you."

Baru went and opened the car door and directed her inside with a gloved hand and a slight bow. With another nod, Sakura thanked the man for his trouble and slid inside. She rested herself comfortably on the soft chair as she relished the heat that came with it. With obvious practice, they sped off into the night without even the slightest jerk from the car.

Sakura took this moment to steel her nerves and watch the scenery pass by, recognizing that she's being driven into another part of the city. Blaring lights from oversized screens attached to buildings that displayed advertisements filtered through the car's tinted windows the moment they entered the avenue. The steady traffic gave her enough time to watch the bustling crowd going to and fro along the side of the roads, enjoying the night life Konoha city has to offer, as well as take the opportunity to marvel this side of the city she hasn't explored yet. She has never gone farther than the University Belt.

Sometime later under a red stoplight, the chauffeur gave her an envelope without saying anything. However, upon seeing the familiar black letter, Sakura already knew what to do with it. Not long after, they pulled up in front of a towering hotel. Baru opened the door for her and she slid back out, feeling once again out of place as she noticed her surroundings and the people around her clad in overpriced evening gowns, tailored suits, and branded shoes.

She thinks that she might never get used to this setting, but considering the nature of the contract she signed herself in, she supposed that she'll be exposed to this side of society more often from now on. Bidding goodbye and sending the chauffeur a polite thanks, Baru tipped his hat to her before he drove off the car to the lot. Sakura straightened her back and tucked her purse within her coat as she confidently walked through the hotel's glass doors.

At the lobby, Sakura headed straight towards the receptionist desk and waited in line patiently for her turn. Like the event that happened at the restaurant a week ago, Sakura gave the receptionist the black envelope and just like the maître d', the woman's face paled but she didn't have the composure to keep herself calm. Instead she stumbled on her words that it took a moment for her to snap from her panic state. She then fumbled around her desk and handed her with a shaking hand a gold plated card, as well as instructions that she should inform the elevator operator to take her to the top floor of the hotel. Sakura wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or feel pity at her sudden clumsiness. Were all of these reactions normal? Certainly not. So she concluded that her daddy must be really _something_ to instantly instill such a reaction.

Sakura blinked as the elevator dinged for the top floor and the operator stepped outside. Politely, he instructed her to swipe her card on the panel and immediately, the doors closed once again and the elevator continued moving up to an unknown floor. She swallowed when the elevator stopped and realized that the door in front of her didn't open but instead the wall behind her. She stepped out into a red carpeted hallway that led her to a great wooden double door being guarded by two burly men.

Their scarred and domineering features didn't faze her as much as her daddy did as she reached out into her purse again to bring out the black envelope. One of the men accepted it and peered at the contents inside. He looked at her again before nodding for his partner while he knocked on the door. He then whispered through it from a small gap he opened to another guard standing from inside. Sakura didn't have to wait long as the doors swung open not long after, revealing a slim man draped with a black jacket coat with a sort of pin attached to the collar of his shirt inside. It looked similar to the one printed on the business card, but different all the same- a different design.

However when she finally had the chance to look at the man's face, she gasped.

"S-Sasuke?" she whispered, but it seemed that it didn't go unheard.

The man looked at her with a raised brow before his face cracked into an amused grin as he shook his head, "No, but don't worry, you're not the first to draw the same assumption. My name is Uchiha Izuna, it's nice to finally meet you, Ms. Haruno Sakura."

Sakura blinked once, twice, thrice, until she finally recognized the name of the man who actually processed her submission and reviewed her profile. She accepted the hand he offered and shook it firmly, apologizing for her mistake.

"I'm sorry I have to make our meeting short, but I have some business to attend to and Madara's been waiting eagerly for you inside," he nodded towards the door, making her flush a bit. Izuna chuckled again before he walked up to her, clasping a firm hand on her shoulder to lean into her ear in a whisper. "Don't worry about _them_ , we made sure all your conditions were met in the contract you signed, didn't we?"

Without waiting for her response, Izuna let go of her shoulder and walked away, flanked by other men she assumed as guards. Shaking her head, Sakura took a deep breath as she knocked on the door once they all rounded the corner.

"Enter," she heard the faint call from inside before turning the knob.

She swung the door open just enough so she could slip her petite body inside. Her eyes nearly bulged as she took in her surroundings. Never would she even dream of setting foot in a place as sophisticated and brimming with luxury such as this.

"Babygirl," she heard Madara's call and through the dim lights of the fireplace, she spotted the man lounging contentedly on the couch with his legs crossed and a glass of wine in hand. His visible black eye not obscured behind his wild hair had an eerie red glint illuminated by the nearby fire. "Come here, love."

Obediently, Sakura approached, purposely keeping her steps small and slow as she teasingly took off her coat. Her own verdant eyes never left his as she gracefully walked down the small flight of stairs towards the couches like a cat before tossing the coat and purse on a nearby chair. Madara hummed in approval at the sight of her clad in a form-fitting black halter-top dress he sent her a few days ago. It was a new design he saw in a magazine he was lazily browsing through and thought that it would look beautiful on his sugar baby. It seems he made the right choice.

"I see you made good use of the gift I gave you," he said, raking his eyes shamelessly from her matching black heels to her pastel pink hair. He made a mental note to send her jewelry next time.

Madara's eyes broke contact with hers to focus on the gentle sway of her hips as she stopped in front of him, breaking his view of the fire and giving him an illusion of her glowing in the darkness. She pressed a hand to her chest, fingers trailing teasingly at the top that showed a portion of her cleavage while the other fiddled with the hem that stopped mid-thigh.

"It's the first gift you gave me, daddy. I thought you'd like to see me in it," her voice feigned meekness and innocence, as she dipped her head and her green eyes looked up to him. She spun around briefly, making the hem fly up and give him a chance to see more of her skin underneath. His fingers itched to feel that smooth expanse he felt up a week ago. "What do you think?"

"You look exquisite, love," he purred as he uncrossed his legs and let his arms settle on the backrest of the couch.

Sakura accepted the silent invitation and settled herself on his right, draping her leg over one thigh just like she had done in the car. Her hand came up to finger the buttons of his maroon dress shirt, eyes locking with his as he snaked his hand around her slim waist oh so sensually.

"How are you, Sakura? Have you already used up all that bonus I gave you?" he smirked teasingly, his thumb trailing small circles over her hip.

"Not all of it," she said as-a-matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes, "But honestly, those books and manuals were pretty expensive. I still saved a few bits left though."

" _Oh_ _babygirl_ , I told you that all you need to do is to tell me, and I'd give you enough money to buy all your books up to the next semester."

She rose a brow at him, underlying a tone of challenge despite knowing the fact that he can actually do just that. She leaned in, and Madara shifted in his seat for a better position to feel her soft breasts pressing onto his side.

"My daddy is _so generous_ ," she teased, making sure her hot breath reached up his ear since she could only lean her head on his broad shoulder, "I'm doing fine though. It's only the first week so there's not much to report except that I bought a new mattress, went grocery shopping, and cleaned my apartment."

"Sounds like you kept yourself busy, babygirl," he settled his glass on the coffee table in front before he took her hand in his, pressing his lips on each of her fingertips.

Sakura's heart doubled at the sweet gesture, even when she caught that glint of lust in his eyes. Pulling her hand away, she then placed it on his cheek before tucking his black locks behind his ear. Revealing more of his aristocratic face as she reminded herself that he's sixteen years her senior.

 _But hot damn_ Madara is still in his prime to look this handsome.

"What about you daddy? How was your week?" she asked, and Madara's lips curled into a grin as he moved his head a bit to press a kiss on her palm that she kept on his cheek.

"Business as usual, love," he took her hand, pressing firmer kisses across her palm and down to her wrist. "Though we had a little bit of trouble with a rival company, but all is well. _Rats_ are such pesky creatures, don't you think it's only fitting to get rid of them before they start to grow in numbers?"

There was danger in his voice, very subtle, but definitely there. Sakura had to blink at that, letting silence reign over them for what seemed like minutes. All the while Madara kept his eyes focused on her, watching for any reaction she would make. She's a smart woman, which he deduced the moment they met, and he was willing to test her waters this time just as she did his.

Instead, Sakura scooted herself even closer to him, using her leg draped over his thigh as leverage to hoist herself up a bit to ghost her lips along his strong jaw.

"That's why they're called pests in the first place, daddy. If you don't get rid of them soon, they'll become very annoying afterwards," her eyes hooded as she continued to press her plump lips over any visible skin. Unaware at how it sent bolts down her daddy's spine, making him hold her hand tighter and hug her closer to him, "You should be careful with who you associate with, Madara-san. It wouldn't do well for the both of us if there happens to be a breach in the system."

Madara couldn't help but smirk at that. Oh if only she knew how accurate and dangerous her words are. How terribly true and falsely innocent it all were with his hidden occupation.

"My babygirl's concerned for her daddy? How lucky of me," he chuckled, kissing the crown of her head and sniffing the rich, flowery scent of her hair just like her namesake, "but you don't need to worry, baby. I've been around this business to know what to do. The people I associate with are those with high reputations. They talk about business as if it were politics. You could say that they like to feel as if generations hang by their mouths. But to me, it doesn't matter what their views are. In all of their eyes, I see the same thing."

Sakura tilted her head up at that, finally able to free her hand and place it on his beating heart where she could feel his strong muscles underneath, "And what is that?"

"Fear," the way he whispered it in her ear sent a shiver down her spine to which he felt. She made no protest as he easily lifted her up and deposited her fully on his lap. Her thighs straddling his that made her dress bunch up even higher. Madara wasted no time and let his broad hands feel the full expanse of her revealed creamy skin, appreciating the way his gloved hands easily slid up and down her thighs. "What about you, love? You're different from the rest. Even though this is your first time to participate in such an engagement… you're not afraid, are you kitten?"

She didn't give him a definitive answer, instead her eyelashes batted flirtatiously at him at her slow blinking while her tinted lips curled into a knowing smile. Her hands pressed onto his stomach, and her breath hitched at the feel of hard muscle underneath before sensually making their way up to his chest, across his collarbone, before parting to hang around his shoulders and tangle her fingers in his wild mane. Her eyes were hooded as she said, "You're no expert to this engagement of ours too, aren't you daddy?"

Madara smirked, showing a canine that glinted off in the fire, as his hands became bolder in their exploration. Going so far as to enter her dress to tease the edges of her panties underneath that made her breath hitch, "It's such a pity we had to wait for a week. I would've loved to have spent my time with my adorable kitten if I wasn't so busy."

She stifled a laugh behind her throat at his new pet name of her, "Well, we're spending time together now, aren't we _daddy_?"

Lust, skinship, and sex- were also part of their contract.

The mutual heat of lust reflected in their eyes were more than enough consent for each of them. One of Madara's hands left her thigh to cradle her nape, threading his gloved fingers in her hair before pulling her to him for their first kiss. And just as expected, their kiss was nowhere near innocent, as if it reflected the sinful taboo of their relationship. Their open mouths moved in tandem to feel the other's, gauging and testing how to better fit them as they caressed and briefly sucked. For Madara, it had been a long time since he felt another woman's lips, and Sakura's were oh so incredibly soft. As for Sakura, she couldn't remember the last time a man had kissed her so tenderly yet still laced with such lust.

As Madara sucked her lower lip for a few seconds longer, tasting the cherry flavor of her lip tint, Sakura's tongue darted out to flick at his upper lip. The action granted her a male groan as Madara's hands gripped her tighter, his hand that was on her thigh snuck higher inside her dress to caress her hip and then boldly cupped her buttocks as much as his large hand could take. He chuckled as she gasped and took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth instead.

Sakura moaned at the appendage invading her mouth until she decided that she shouldn't just let him have his way. So her tongue fought back, pushing out the tongue that was mapping out her molars. She managed to push it all out till the tip was at her parted lips until Madara decided to take up her challenge and dove his tongue back in. Gasping at the sudden force, Sakura immediately recovered and fenced her pliant tongue along with his. Madara's lips curled as he circled his tongue with hers, refusing to let her take the lead and determined to dominate the feisty muscle, completely disregarding the pool of saliva they accumulated to which some seeped out of the corner of her lips.

The pinkette tried, but it was difficult considering how Madara's tongue absolutely refused to budge a centimeter out of her mouth, and the fact that his hand would ometimes squeeze her rear that further sent jolts up her spine and into the small nub between her thighs sent her careening towards submission. Her arms wrapped themselves tighter around his neck but she utterly lost when her daddy sucked her tongue into his. Defeated, Sakura moaned and let the man lap the trickle of drool at the corner of her lips before inserting his tongue back inside to finish exploring her hot cavern, swallowing her whimpers as the hand on her nape fell down to cup her other cheek. He nipped at her lower lip, heading lower to kiss her chin sweetly, before flattening his tongue to lick a tantalizing trail down her throat that made her throw her head back to give him further access.

" _Oh_ _daddy_ ," she moaned, followed by her breath hitching as he nipped playfully at her exposed collarbone.

He must've really liked the way she called his sinful title by the way his hands squeezed her butt even harder. Madara slipped his tongue inside her mouth briefly before pulling away and Sakura flushed as at the sight of the trail of saliva connecting their mouths before the line broke as it thinned out at the middle.

"Truly exquisite," Madara purred, eyes memorizing her flustered face.

"Daddy…" Sakura keened and he let her take his hands off her rear to take off his gloves and cufflinks, "Can I touch you, daddy?"

A pleasant growl rumbled within his throat as he nodded. His adorable pink kitten wasted no time and tugged off his tie before tugging on his maroon dress shirt off his pants and then proceeding to unbutton his clothes. Her mouth came up to nip and kiss at his throat as her hands blindly did their deed.

Within the confines of his pants, Madara could feel the steady rise of his lower appendage. It's been so long since he had engaged in such vices. Disputes between clans have been rising left and right no thanks to the sudden rise of young bloods trying to play within their territories, acting as if they were actually mafia thus tarnishing their warrior pride and name.

Madara released a groan when Sakura finished unbuttoning his shirt and her hands splayed out onto his bare chest to push out the fabric. Seeing that she has full intention to go all the way, Madara obliged. Lifting his back off the cushion just enough to help her take off his suit and shirt, letting her take the liberty to throw it to who knows where.

Lust filled hooded eyes trailed across the expanse of her daddy's excellent body build. _Madara was ripped_. From his impressive biceps, his firm pectorals, and down to his heavy six-pack. It made her lick her lips like a predator would to a prey. Too focused was she at the excitement of what his flesh would feel and taste that her mind completely disregarded the fact that he was covered with tattoos.

"Daddy," she called suggestively, parting her fingers off of his chest to unhook the button at her nape. The invitation wasn't ignored as Madara delved his hand up her back to zip down the zipper that rested close to the small of her back. It stopped just above her buttocks and Sakura hugged herself beneath her breasts to keep the dress from freely falling in front of him.

Growling his discontent, Madara grasped the hem of her dress and rolled the fabric up her body till he pulled it free from her head. His eyes dilated at the incredibly sexy sight of his sugar baby completely naked on his lap except for her matching black panties and heels. The dress had cups that generously hugged her bosom so she wouldn't have needed to use a bra. The fire that continued to crackle behind her only accentuated her unblemished skin, giving her an almost holy glow as if she was a goddess that came from the heavens with the sole purpose of granting him pleasure. Or was it the other way around? By the way she stared down at him, was she here to take her pleasure out of him instead?

Large hands came up under supple breasts, studying their weight on his palms as dark eyes zeroed in on her dusky pink nipples that began to harden. Sakura's breasts weren't as large as the ones he had gotten used to from his previous trysts, but they weren't too small either. In fact they were just the right size to satisfy his palms and her inviting pink nipples were just begging to be sucked.

The bulge between his thighs became even more prominent now that it almost hurt. Sakura moaned, arching her back before purposely grounding her covered nether lips on his arousal. Her heart thrummed in nervousness at the hinted size of his appendage, yet she felt as if liquid heat coursed through her veins at the excitement that would entail. Sakura dived down to meet her lips with his once again, this time not letting his tongue take predominance as she moved and firmly pressed her lips to his.

" _Daddy_ ," she keened between kisses, "Bed… please…"

Releasing a guttural groan, Madara granted his babygirl's request. With his strong hands cupping her rear, he stood from his seat, making her cross her legs over his hips as he maneuvered them to the bedroom. Eyes opening every once in a while to watch where they're going but never breaking their kiss as Madara eagerly returned her tongue-less kisses.

Sakura only realized it too late when she felt the soft mattress of the king sized bed cushioning her back. She didn't even register when her daddy opened the door to the bedroom as he draped himself on top of her. Completely showing off his dominance as they continued their passion-filled kisses. One of his hands went to her shoulder, teasing and caressing as it trailed down the side of her breast, her flat stomach, before finally cupping her between her thighs. Only realizing that she had become wet enough to soak through her panties. It hadn't been that long since her last romp but dammit it's been a while for her too. Her breath hitched when Madara pressed a finger through the fabric, damping her wet panties even further.

"Babygirl," Madara pulled away from their kiss to purr at her ear, "Can you feel how wet you are, kitten?"

"D-Daddy…" she moaned, her voice free to let out its blissful sounds. "Daddy… please…"

He hushed her, pressing a kiss to her temple, "Shh… just relax baby, daddy will take good care of you."

Madara started with her heels, unlacing the three-inched footwear before going for her panties. Sakura felt as if her heart was about to burst as Madara dragged her panties down with his teeth, hands caressing her legs along the way. She gasped when he leaned back up and actually felt him inhale the scent of her feminine wash mixed with her musk. As if it were a free sample, Madara pressed a kiss on her swollen clit- tickling her in the process- before dragging his tongue along her slit, lapping up as much of her juices as much as he could.

The action only made her wet more but Madara left her pussy to finally pay homage to her breasts. He wasted no time in attaching his mouth on one hardened pebble while his hand groped the other. Jolts traversed along her nerves at the way he showed attention to her nipple, alternating between soft sucks and harsh pulls before teasing with the tip of his tongue while inside his mouth. Sakura could only moan and claw her hands on the sheets below as he shifted his attention to the other. Her hips canted in search of friction but found nothing, making her brows furrow in frustration.

Madara released her nipple with a loud pop, exposing the saliva-soaked hard pink pebbles to the cold air, "Tell me, love, how many relationships have you had?"

Sakura almost didn't hear the question despite being whispered to her ear, "T-two…"

Her daddy hummed and she screamed when his finger reached down to flick her clit, adding more fuel to the fire of her lust before another finger traced the opening of her nether lips, "And what about your sexual relations?"

"A-a…. a few…"

By now she's breathing hard, chest rising and falling more with the extra intake of breath. Sakura screamed as a finger went inside her. She let her nerves settle at the sudden intrusion before her hips started to buck, silently begging for more and Madara obliged, slipping past another finger into her soaked passage.

With just two of his fingers, he could easily feel the confines of her hot inner walls. As he pistoned the digits, he gauged how she would feel around his cock. The dirty sounds of slick, wet flesh filtered through Sakura's moans that further turned them on. Madara groaned when he finally took notice of his straining cock still imprisoned within his trousers.

He removed his fingers and he smirked as Sakura whined at the loss. He watched as her own fingers went down to press pleasurable circles on her clit while he unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his trousers along with the pistol hidden in it.

Hearing him shed the remainder of his clothes amongst her panting breaths, Sakura's hooded eyes stared deliciously at the large cock standing proudly in front of her. From the heavy twin sacs, to the thick underside vein, and up to the red mushroom head, Sakura licked her lips in both fear and anticipation on what such a glorious cock could bring.

She spread her legs wider for him, giving more room and a better view of her soaked flower. Wordlessly, Madara settled himself between her outstretched legs, leaning his larger body over hers to press kisses along her neck, her chin, her cheeks, and then finally to her lips. With one hand he reached down to hold his member and rub the tip along her slick folds. When she canted her hips to feel more of his thick cock, his other hand came down to press her stomach- rendering her immobile. He smirked between their kisses, swallowing her moans of frustration as her hands wound up to his hair, fingers caressing his scalp.

When he bumped his tip to her sensitive clit, Sakura sucked in a harsh breath, "Please… stop teasing me…"

He lifted himself off of her to run his length across her folds, slicking his cock with her own juices. Sakura's heart doubled at the sweet drag of hard muscle against her, eyes fluttering open to watch the much older man stare down at her with uncensored desire. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips teasingly, lustful verdant eyes staring directly at his own dark depths.

"Baby…" he breathed.

"Put it inside me," she cooed, fingers reaching down to touch his hard length, "Fuck me daddy…"

The sultry tone of her voice was intoxicating and Madara couldn't possibly deny his babygirl such a request. As his lips crashed down onto hers, Madara's cock slid all the way in with one swift thrust. Safe in the knowledge that they were both clean and Sakura was taking pills, Madara swallowed her screams and moans as he slid further inside. What he didn't expect however, was the following tightness within her inner walls that almost felt as if his cock was being choked.

"Shit Sakura…" he breathed against her ear, nipping, "So tight… thought you weren't- ughh… virgin…"

Her brows were furrowed deeply in pain, and she willed herself to accommodate his thick girth as she clung onto his back for dear life.

"Big…" she gasped, "You're just too big…"

His ego swelled strangely at that. He had heard the same words from his previous partners before, but for some reason it elicited an effect when it came to Sakura. It also didn't help that the impossible tightness surrounding him felt as if he was taking a virgin on her first time. Though that wasn't the case for her, Madara paused and let her get accustomed to his cock, all the while pressing lazy, sloppy kisses along the side of her face.

It was only then when he felt her legs hook around his hips and her arms held him tighter around his neck did he start to move. The preliminary drag of his cock felt too slow for their liking, but Madara wanted to feel every inch of his sweet sugar baby. Wanting to get to know the only pussy that would be servicing him throughout the duration of their contract.

When he thrusted harshly back inside her and her walls immediately adapted to his girth while still maintaining its vice-like grip, Madara knew that she won't disappoint. Safe in the knowledge that they were both clean and she was on pills, Madara rocked his hips along hers.

The naughty sound of wet squelching along with skins slapping made Sakura even wetter than she already was. The way he grinded inside her, the fullness and thickness of his cock, Sakura felt it all and it was delicious. It felt so much different compared to her previous romps. No, those boys couldn't possibly compare. This… this was a man… Madara was a man. Thick, heavy, and hard. He's a man who really knows how to pleasure a woman.

"A-AH!" she screamed as Madara picked up his pace, hands holding her hips in place to keep her close to their joined sexes as well as prevent her from bucking back against him.

 _Gods, she's perfect_. Madara couldn't help but think as he watched through lidded eyes the woman panting beneath him. Her body was lax in total submission yet her eyes still kept that green fire burning in her depths, displaying both her pleasure and frustration at how he refused to let her meet his thrusts with her own.

Smirking, Madara hooked his arms under her knees. Dragging her up to him as well as opening her wider to further ground his hips against hers. He watched as her hands made a grab for the thick pillows above since her arms couldn't reach for the headboard for better leverage. She threw her head as she moaned loudly in shameless passion. The scent of sex filled their intimate bubble and he was sure the sheets would be smelling with her sex by the way her juices pooled on the sheets below.

He could blame it on stress and months of abstinence but Madara could feel that he was getting near. However he refuses to come before his sweet kitten so his finger went to her clit and spared her no reprieve as he started playing with her hyper sensitized nub.

Sakura keened, back arching at the added pleasure that wracked across her spine. She felt him thrust harder, faster against her and for once she succumbed to her pleasure. The stress of where to find the money to buy her books and living necessities came crashing onto her like a tidal wave, and added to the fire was the new experience of such an amazing cock, Sakura screamed.

Madara grunted behind his throat as he felt her pussy went impossibly tighter and more of her juices coated his dick. He thrusts once, twice, and then thrice before bottoming out and releasing his seed within her. White flashed behind his eyelids as he came inside her in spurts, her pussy milking him of all his pent-up frustration.

Her cries of orgasm fell on deaf ears even to her own as she felt his cock twitch with every stream of cum. She felt so full. It must've really been a while for her daddy dearest if he could fill her so much semen on their first coupling.

With one last thrust, Madara slowly slid out and Sakura whined at the slow drag and total loss of his cock. While her eyes remained closed as she caught her breath, Madara stared at her cum-soaked pussy tainting the sheets and then to her messy hair and flushed face. She looked absolutely beautiful, truly like a goddess.

Lips curling, he leaned in to press a sweet kiss over her temple. Hand moving the stray locks away from her damp face before licking and nipping at the side of her neck.

"D-Daddy?" she called.

He hummed, lips moving up to nibble at her ear, "Yes baby?"

"More… I want more…" Sakura practically begged, her body squirming underneath him to feel for his cock.

The shock was immediately overwhelmed by the sudden impulse that ran down his spine and the blood rushing back towards his half-hard cock, bringing it back up to attention.

Pressing one more kiss to her nose, Madara commanded, "On your knees."

He lifted himself off of her to stand at the foot of the bed, hand reaching down to pump his already hard member. All the while watching as his babygirl obediently turned on her stomach, head down and rear high up to present her glistening pussy for his eyes alone. Madara wasted no time and grabbed her thighs, bringing her close to the edge of the bed before swiftly encasing his cock back inside her cum-soaked pussy.

The reaction was instantaneous. For Madara, a renewed vigor as he proceeded to drive his cock at a faster pace while Sakura sang beautiful moans and coos to the air that further drove him to pleasure them even more. Their combined juices made it possible for him to slide himself easily in and out of her pussy, his balls bumping onto her clit, and his hips smacking against her plump ass. Yet as he dragged his cock deep inside, she felt incredibly tight as if she was sucking him in; and when he moves out, her walls would encase around him even more that he could feel the pleasurable heat and bumps.

With unhindered moans and screams, Sakura took her pleasure by thrusting back her hips to meet his. Driving him within deeper depths as he kept his unrelenting pace. Her brain couldn't process anything else but the pleasure his hard cock was giving her. The battle to catch her breath and keep herself from cumming for the second time so soon was exhilarating but Sakura wanted more. Her hand went down between her legs to rub circles around her clit, being more familiar with her pleasure nub while her other hand kept her body from totally giving in. though she bets her legs were long since useless.

"Cumming… cumming…" she panted, tidal waves of pleasure careening her towards madness, "Cumming… oh god I'm gonna cum…"

Madara growled, "Cum baby… cum to me… cum on your daddy's cock."

"Daddy… oh daddy!"

The sinful names only served to fan the flames of passion as Sakura screamed her orgasm for the second time that night. Her pussy walls squeezed around Madara's cock even tighter and he grunted as she fell face first on the soft mattress. It wasn't long for Madara to follow and another burst of cum flooded inside her full pussy. His body fell on top of hers and Sakura hadn't minded at the feel of his heavy weight. It felt so much different to be dominated by a man such as Madara.

"Sakura… baby…" he whispered between ragged breaths onto her ear as he pressed lazy kisses up and down her spine.

With whatever strength he had left, Madara settled himself more comfortably on the bed and dragged her body beside him, head safely tucked over his shoulder.

Gods, when was the last time he felt such pleasure? He couldn't remember the last time he cummed so much.

A small grin graced his face as he watched at the panting pinkette beside him. He supposed that he really does owe Izuna big this time. But then again, he was the one who chose her among the list and he couldn't help but feel immense relief and pleasure at the realization of his wise decision. The conditions she proposed in their contract may have been difficult but it was worth it.

 _Haruno Sakura- such a beautiful goddess, his adorable little kitten._

Her verdant eyes fluttered open and his smile widened as she kissed his jaw. Her fingers played with his dark hair sticking onto his skin with his sweat and he would've succumbed to slumber when he suddenly felt her move. His brows rose as he watched her straddle his hips, her hands traced electrifying trails across his hard muscles before finally grabbing hold of his soft cock. She pumped the organ to life and even Madara was surprised at his member's ability to stand up again after two rounds of pleasure-corrupting sex.

Still half-hard, Sakura proceeded to sink herself on his cock, feeling the familiar flesh fill her sweet passage. This time, it was Madara's turn to moan when he realized that Sakura had full control of her inner muscles and her walls squeezed his cock, successfully bringing it back to life.

Lust-filled verdant eyes locked with pleasure-hypnotized onyx eyes. Both Sakura and Madara threw their heads back as their combined heat prepared them for another bout of sex.

* * *

 **A reward for you all.**

 **Will continue depending on your responses.**

 **Ciao~!**


	3. Breakfast Jazz

**WARNING: EXPLICIT ORAL SEX AND MENTIONS OF ILLEGAL CONTRABAND.**

* * *

A light weight pressing atop his chest was the first thing his brain registered when his consciousness seeped back in him. Madara's eyes fluttered open and sees the light of an early morning filtering through the windows once his vision clears of blurriness. One hand comes up to his face to rub the sleep away from his eyes. That's when he finally took notice of the weight on his chest and he looks down to see a mop of pink hair resting on his pectoral.

He breathes as he moves a few strands away, showing him her forehead and closed eyelids while his other hand caressed the smooth skin of her hip that he realized he had been cradling the entire night. When was the last time he had such a restful night? An uninterrupted sleep without the stress of clan affairs and paranoia of an ambush? Then a sleepy grin graced his features at the memory of their first coupling. _Good god_ , who would've thought that his new sugar baby could be such a vixen? He expected the pinkette to last a round or two but _five_? Or was it six? Apparently his kitten was holding onto as much sexual frustration as he.

No woman had lasted that long with him, much less make it so that he actually lost his mind with the torrent of passion. Get him high on sexual delights that he lost count on the times he cummed and lose sense of time entirely. Amidst his caress, Sakura shifted in her sleep, snuggling and pressing her naked body closer to his. With her arm lying across his chest, her head comes up a bit, granting him a view of her slumbering face. How could someone who looked oh so deliciously sexy and seductive last night, could look so adorable while asleep? It's almost like they didn't fucked each other's brains out.

His knuckles came up to gently caress against her cheek and Madara's heart skips a beat. Was it the sex? Was it the release of almost a year and a half of sexual deprivation? Was it the fact that he finds her more beautiful than any woman he has ever seen or had taken to bed? Whatever it was, Madara didn't have the chance to ponder as realization hit him squarely on the face. This relationship of theirs- is _fake_. Nothing but a contract-based relationship that basically says that he would provide her financial support while she grants him sexual gratification and companionship.

Madara's head shook at that, reminding himself as he shifted to get out of bed but stopped when he felt Sakura move. Still in her sleep, Sakura snuggled even closer to him. From under the covers, her leg that was draped over his hips scooted higher, her arm tried to hold on to as much as it could with his broad chest, and her head cuddled against his shoulder as if she belonged there, almost as if she was afraid to lose the warmth that was his body.

A small smile came with his snort as he continued to ghost his knuckles across the side of her face. It felt so different to wake up beside someone, much less wake up snuggling with them. Madara granted himself a fool's reprieve as he shifted to his side and let his arm hold her back while he buried his nose in her hair- inhaling her sweet scent amidst the faint musk of sex. He wonders what gift he should give Izuna to return the favor.

.

 _For the first time since young bloods were reported harassing and threatening the shopkeepers under their protection in their territory, the sixth boss of the Eternal Mangekyou laughed out loud. Around him, the other members of the group- all in their appropriate seats arranged in rank (from their own young bloods who has the single tomoe pin on their collars up to the executives who possess their own mangekyou) went on in their merry way as they toasted and laughed amongst themselves. They all gathered at an inn who had served their mafia group for the last three generations, as a reward for their efforts and success in subduing and teaching those wannabe gang members, and also to welcome new young bloods who earned their sharingan and sported their first tattoos._

 _Madara's hand clasps Izuna's shoulder, who sat by his right, as he wipes a single tear from his eye, "Oh Izuna, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard! I didn't know you had a sense of humor!"_

 _However, Izuna grimaces at his undesired reaction. He expected Madara to not believe or flat out refuse his proposal, but to laugh and actually think it was a joke?_

" _I wasn't kidding, Madara," Izuna pressed, taking his brother's hand off of his shoulder, "You need a break."_

" _Isn't that what we're doing as of the moment?" he extends his pinky and ring finger while holding his sake cup, gesturing to their brothers._

" _I meant for you, brother. We all saw how stressed out you were for the last few months, especially since we have no choice but to avoid a turf war. When was the last time you had full eight hours of sleep?"_

" _I was hoping after this celebration?"_

 _Izuna narrowed his eyes at him, growling warningly to take him seriously, "Madara…"_

 _At that point, Madara was convinced that Izuna was definitely not joking. After all, one clear indication was that he refers to him by name instead of the usual 'brother'._

" _I greatly appreciate the sentiment, Izuna, but I can't afford a vacation. The issue with the young bloods may be over but that doesn't mean our work is done," he leans in, voice toning down to a hush whisper, "I know that you've heard this rumor going around lately about some kids selling out drugs in our territory, and you know as well as I that rumors don't just come around the grapevine unless someone planted them."_

 _Izuna frowns in understanding, whispering back to Madara, "You think it's another young blood group?"_

" _I doubt a group that makes up of mostly young bloods could get their hands on a single bag of drugs, unless of course they got themselves a bigger, well-versed clan backing them up."_

" _Have you already figured out who they are?"_

" _No."_

" _Is that why the police got their eyes on us again? They should already know that the Uchiha mafia washed their hands off of drugs completely for the last four generations."_

" _Yes but even those so-called 'men of justice' would be tempted to take down one of the biggest, longest-running underground factions for another medal on their clothes and a boost in payroll," Madara snorted, downing his cup before he pours himself another one, "Which is why I can't afford to sit still, Izuna. Until I make sure our faction's in the clear, make sure everyone's guns are clean or else our brothers still in jail would get into deeper shit. Once we find out who's the smartass that's trying to get fresh with us, then maybe we could test out Akasuna's new guns on them. Should be an honor for them, don't you think?"_

 _Izuna could only sigh. Madara has a point. Disputes between territories has always been a common topic of conflict between families. However it's a different matter altogether when the ones who started threatening the people under their protection are from newly-formed groups who knew scant of how things really operate in the underground. Those wannabe mobsters thought that they could gain a couple of their own territories by using threats and bigger guns. It had been frustrating how they should keep their guns in their holsters because of the temporary armistice between the three to get rid of those pests. Since they not only offended the Uchiha, but the Senju and Hyuuga clans as well._

" _Not to mention Tobirama's on the move again," Madara added and the implication easily raised a hundred questions._

 _Even though Hashirama was the current, accepted boss of the underground Senju faction, and many of their brothers would die for his sake, it was common knowledge that his advisor and younger brother- Tobirama, was the real brain of their system. If not for Hashirama's natural gait in leadership and talent for establishing connections, and Tobirama's own respect for his older brother, then he would've easily gained the sixth seat of the Senju group. Ergo, compared to Hashirama, Tobirama is much harder to read._

 _It is also common knowledge that among the families in the underground, Tobirama loathed no one more than the Uchiha._

" _I understand what you're getting at, brother, but if bullets won't kill you then stress will. What was that quote on that movie you liked again? 'All work and no play makes Madara a dull boy'?"_

 _Madara huffed in amusement, "I'm pretty sure it said a different name though. Very well, Izuna, I'll bite. Let's say I'm gonna humor you with what you want, but what could you possibly offer to tone down my stress levels while also not keeping me from needed work?"_

" _To be honest, I was thinking of sending you off in one of Uzushio's hundred islands for a week or two. But since you put it that way, another idea came to mind."_

" _And that is?"_

" _A woman."_

 _Madara almost laughed, "If you think hiring a whore to service me every night-"_

" _I'm not talking about some prostitute, brother. She'll be a little more permanent but temporary all the same. Plus, with this type of girl, you'll be spending your money on a much better cause. You seem to be very charitable in the department of education."_

 _He looks at him with a raised brow at the implication, "Izumi's father had done the clan great service both above and underground. He was our father's first lieutenant and his contributions rightfully earns a spot for his name to be engraved on the family plaque. Sponsoring little Izzy's studies is just a way of us returning the favor, she's also somewhat like our niece, if you follow the family tree. Besides, education should be society's greatest priority. It basically keeps the streets clean of airheads and filth that I couldn't give two shits about. But what exactly do you have in mind?"_

" _What are your thoughts in having a sugar baby?"_

 _._

As Sakura stirs awake, her arms further wrapped themselves around the body she clung onto for warmth. At least, that's what she thought until she woke up and realized that she was snuggling against a pillow instead. Confused, Sakura tilts her head back as she blinks slowly to take in her surroundings. The walls were a pastel cream except on one side which was made of glass leading to a small veranda with white curtains gently swaying with the morning breeze, the room was spacious with furniture she's more used to seeing at home depots, and the bed she's lying on was five times bigger than the one on her apartment.

Panic momentarily struck her until she realized that she was in bed- completely naked- and a jolt of electricity shot down her spin and into the bundle of nerves between her thighs. Cheeks tinted as her hair color, she buries her face to her pillow and rubs her thighs together. The slick of combined juices and semen had long sing dried during her sleep except for the pool still inside her. She could still feel the tingling and numbness of her nether lips and legs, amplified with the memory she had last night.

Never had she been _thoroughly_ fucked in her entire life. Her past experiences couldn't even compare to Madara's size and girth, especially since he very well knew how to use it. Her sugar daddy took his pleasure out of her and she took her own pleasure out of him.

Sakura couldn't help but moan as she experimentally contracted her inner walls and felt how sore it was, remembering how Madara fucked her into oblivion and it felt absolutely _amazing_. She couldn't even remember how many times she cummed, only to lose her mind in the throes of passion before completely passing out due to exhaustion.

She turns to one side, letting her nerves fire back the neurons that had gone numb in time to see the door that led to the bathroom open up. her verdant eyes roved up and down at her sugar daddy, clad in nothing but a white towel provided by the hotel around his waist while he used another to dry his dark wild mane.

"Morning, kitten," he greeted haughtily, taking measured steps towards the bed while he continued to dry his hair. "You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to disturb you."

Pink lashes fluttered slowly at him, and she couldn't deny how she ogled the way his muscles flexed with each movement. Her hands came up to rub the sleep from her eyes as she tries to sit up, letting her back rest on the propped up pillow by the headboard before yawning cutely- unaware at how it made Madara quirk his lips.

"Did I overslept? Sorry, it's been a while since I slept on a nice bed."

"Was it really just the bed, love?" he leans in with his implication, and Sakura felt her heart double as she caught sight of her black dress splayed at the foot of the bed along with the teasing glint in his eyes. Her cheeks tinted red when she realized that the blanket fell from her chest as she sat up, exposing her modest breasts to him in broad daylight. Her hands made a move for the blanket and Madara let out a small chuckle, "No need to be modest now, love. In fact, you shouldn't be so embarrassed. You performed _exemplary_ last night."

He leaned in to gently nibble her earlobe, and Sakura had to bite her lip to suppress a moan as he traced the shape of her ear with his tongue. However, Sakura was anything but feeble, even on a morning after a tantalizing bout of sex. So when he pulled back, she hooded her eyes suggestively at him. Her hands that looked for the blanket then fell on his thighs as she leaned in.

"You weren't so bad yourself, for an old man," she teased, pressing swollen lips along his throat.

Madara rolled his eyes but inside his spine tingled with excitement, "I thought that you agree with me that thirty-eight isn't _that_ old."

Sakura giggled, "No. Yet here you are, in bed with the naked college student who you thoroughly fucked her brains out last night."

She lightly bit his neck, and it was Madara's turn to stifle his moan. Instead he willed his nerves for control and let his baby have her fill with showering kisses along his muscular neck until she finally pulled away. With her hands still on his thighs, Madara stared back at her full verdant eyes. The teasing and seduction melted away to show him full brightness and satisfaction- whether because of his sexual prowess or her restful sleep, he wasn't sure.

The corner of his lips quirked up in a small smile, "You're adorable, aren't you kitten?"

He pressed a kiss on her nose that made her giggle. Madara pulled away to open the nearby closet and fetch her another piece of towel. All the while, Sakura marveled at his broad back, tattoos almost hid the scratches she made on his back. She followed the trail of ink across his shoulder and onto his pecs as her daddy came back with a towel, lifting her from the bed and onto her feet.

"Go clean up, love, I'll call room service to fetch us some breakfast. Is there anything you want in particular?"

She hummed, "Some waffles and maple syrup would be nice- extra sweet? Some fruit and coffee too."

"As you wish, babygirl," he presses another kiss to her nose before turning her to the direction of the bathroom.

Sakura was by the door and was holding the knob when she stopped at her tracks to look back at him, "Uhh... daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I don't exactly have anything appropriate to change into for breakfast," she stated open-endedly, eyes casting on her black dress at the bed.

"Neither do I, love, but don't worry I got you something. Just go clean up, I'll be waiting for you at the dining area."

* * *

Izuna turned his head to the sound of someone tapping the car's window. Seeing the person from the other side, he nodded and scooted away a bit to give the other Uchiha room to sit in. the middle-aged man heaved out a sigh as he straightened his necktie.

"Well?" Izuna inquired with a raised brow.

Kagami heaves another sigh before running his hand through his curly locks, "We have three of them with one tomoe and another one with a mangekyou. The executive was showing our young bloods around the turf by the shopping district all morning. They were going to get some drinks at Dragon Pow and decided to go through a back alley when they saw the body. The victim was a minor, no older than seventeen, died out of overdose and was reported to be missing for more than a week. Unfortunately for our guys, the fuzz were chasing after the teen and saw them standing around him. The policed just assumed they did something and since they're known to be part of our mafia, and they didn't have any proof for their innocence, they got arrested."

"Did they fight back?"

"Almost. One of the young bloods got pissed and was about to take out his gun, but the executive stopped him on time."

"At least that's one good thing. It wouldn't do well if they complicated their case, knowingly or not," Izuna let out a breath of relief, "So I'm guessing this makes your job easier?"

The consigliere waved his hand dismissively. Normally he would keep his interactions with Madara and Izuna in appropriate respect as the boss and underboss, but that's only for the public face. Between him and the brothers, his service as an advisor to Madara since he took up the role as boss always felt more as if he was an older brother to them.

"I'll get them out in a few days. The boys have a solid alibi, but I think this case further makes us a target for the police."

Izuna nodded agreeably, mind shifting through the clues and reports they received since this whole fiasco started. Madara may be coming back to deal with these problems after the weekend with his sugar baby, but until then he will gather as much data he could to help him.

Word was spreading that a new group was looking for recruits to join their gang, and to be part of it, they would have to sell out the supply of drugs handed over to them. In the underground world, nobody could care less what another faction does to earn their money- no matter how insufferable the methods could be. However, it's an entirely different story when one faction commits their operations in another group's territory without permission, much less point the blame at them for the suspected crimes. The second boss turned the group into an infamous drug cartel during his reign, but ever since the third boss came to take over and realized the greater risks the clan would have to face in the boom of security against illegal contraband, they had decided to wash their hands completely off of the dangerous business. The mafia's main source of income ever since is through the casinos and gambling rings distributed around the country and some overseas, but nonetheless the Uchiha had maintained its powerful status.

So who was the idiot that thought they could actually get fresh with the Uchiha?

"Is there something wrong, uncle?" Izuna addressed familiarly, seeing the unease in the older man's body language.

Kagami heaves a deep sigh as he stares down at his lap, "Shisui was inside the precinct today. From what I can tell, he just got back from a sting."

Izuna blinked at his bitter smile, "Uncle, my brother and I already gave you permission to take a break and spend time with your family. The group will be fine without you for a month."

He shook his head no, "I'll get the boys out of the cellar first, and it's not that I have no confidence with you guys running the family without me. You brothers have been doing a great job, even when you have to clean up the mess your father left behind prior to the incident."

Izuna bit the inside of his cheek a little harder in reflex at the reminder of their parent's demise. It's been years since that tragedy but the scar it left behind in his spirit still stung. He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and sinks back on his chair.

"Fine, but Madara and I better not see you around the estate after you get them out."

Kagami doesn't reply except for a sincere smile, making the younger Uchiha huff as he pressed a button on the panel by his seat and speaks to the driver at the front.

"To the estate," he orders and the chauffeur replies with a 'yes boss' before the car rolled away from the alley.

"Not to the penthouse?" Kagami raised an inquisitive brow at him, knowing that Madara should be staying at the hotel as of the moment.

"He's… occupied for the entire weekend."

Kagami's brows shot up at that, followed by an amused snort, "Really? I didn't expect him to have actually taken a liking to her. Then again, she does seem like a pretty sweet girl when I came with him to oversee their contract. The question is, are you guys confident enough with her? Considering her… affiliations?"

"You oversaw the terms, why are you asking me?"

"I just made sure those terms were in fine print. You and your brother are grown men and my job is focused on the clan, not to your brother's personal vices. Though I wouldn't mind if you boys actually come to me for advice."

"Haruno-san was the one who proposed most of those terms. She was pretty specific, wasn't she? She may be close to the main family but she seems to be a woman who knows what she's doing. In fact, I think that's what got Madara interested in the first place."

.

A light drizzle fell down from the clouds and fogged up the glass walls when Sakura stepped out of the bedroom, legs still a bit wobbly from being so sore. The cold that it brought was tempered down by the suite's heating system. Her ears tingled as jazz played softly between the rooms. When she reached the dining area, she stared unabashedly at Madara's chiseled pecs, wearing nothing but his trousers from the night prior as he poured their cups with freshly brewed coffee from the serving cart beside him.

"Did you greet the housekeeper with no shirt on?" she asked, walking up to the chair with a plate of waffles stacked and prepared neatly in front.

"Ahh is that why she looked ready to faint?" he wondered playfully, earning him a small laugh to which he returned.

Madara sets the coffee down with her plate as his eyes raked at her form with nothing but his maroon dress shirt on that covered just enough of her modesty below. She caught his stare along with the Cheshire grin and huffed as she jutted out her hip as she crossed her arms. The action only seemed to please him more as it accentuated the swell of her hips.

"I thought you said you had something for me to wear," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I did, but it wouldn't be coming till after an hour or so. Don't you think this will suit you just fine for the meantime, love? I think you look more exquisite with my shirt on than the dress I gave you," he continued to stare wolfishly, eyes glinting at the small fire in her verdant depths and how his oversized shirt looked fitting on her pliant form. Almost as if he's staking a claim.

Sakura sighs as she sat herself on the chair, rolling back the long sleeves she grabbed for the knife and fork, "Fine, I'm too hungry to argue anyway."

Madara couldn't help but chuckle as he sat himself across from her, a plate of waffles was also stacked in front of him, "I'm sure you're famished. Dig in, love, there's more where that came from."

She playfully blew him a kiss before diving in her plate of food and he follows. Sakura ate her share… _appropriately_ \- for a lack of a better term. She didn't eat overly sophisticated but she didn't wolf down her food like a starving college student either. Just… _normal_. It seemed so trivial but Madara couldn't help but notice and appreciate that. Sakura brought about a sense of normalcy he would only usually feel around his brother- a comfortable moment that made him forget. Is this what Izuna meant? The silent comfort and basic companionship with someone other than a family member, and the sense of ease a usual bed partner couldn't give?

 _Even though this relationship of theirs is fake?_

Her being his sugar baby aside, is it normal to feel this _comfortable_?

Madara pulls from his trance upon hearing her humming along the instrumental music. She chewed merrily and seemed to be in bliss, tongue darting one corner of her lips to catch a stray of maple syrup every now and then.

"You mentioned that you like listening to jazz on our first date," he started, eyes focused on her plump lips as she blew on the hot coffee before taking a sip.

Sakura hummed, "I could listen to most music, but I think the saxophone is the sexiest instrument in the world. And a country guitar is the most romantic of them all."

Dark eyes twinkled at her answer, "You have good tastes. Do you favor any particular country artist?"

"I'm actually the type that listens to songs without looking at the artist's name, except for a few exceptions that have really good music. I have a current favorite country song though."

"Ho?"

She nodded before her lips twisted into a teasing smirk behind her cup, "I think you're familiar with it, since you seem to be fond of country music too. Wasn't the genre a hit during your time?"

Madara huffed, taking a sip in his own cup of coffee, "Fine, yes it's the genre radio stations used to play on every time. Also, I spent most of my childhood in my grandparent's farm on my mother's side."

Sakura giggled before clearing her throat, she hummed for a bit till she sang the first few lines of the chorus of her favorite song. Madara felt his chest flutter at the beautiful tune. Sakura already had a nice voice- one that could entice as well as seduce him- but she could sing too?

"Die a Happy Man," he recognized, "That's indeed a good song, especially for someone in love. Tell me, are you in love, kitten? Choose your words carefully, I might get jealous."

She laughed, "Don't worry, daddy. Just because I like a song about a guy declaring his undying love to someone, doesn't mean I'm in love as well. I have some priorities I need to handle first before that."

" _ **You're a saint, you're a goddess, the cutest, the hottest, a masterpiece**_ ," Madara recited, cheek resting on one palm and earning him a surprised, amused look from his sugar baby. Her own lips curled into a small smile at the recognition of the lyrics, to which he responded with a small smile of his own. "You really have a beautiful voice, love. Would it be too much if I ask you to sing for me?"

Her finger tapped against her lips in thought, "I usually sing only to my boys but… if my daddy wants to, then I guess I wouldn't mind."

She winked and a shiver ran up his spine. Oh she'll sing alright. She'll be singing his name too.

Madara's lips curled in anticipation, mind sifting among the ways he could make his kitten mewl, "I'll hold onto that, love."

Silence reigned over them once more as they finished off their meal. Jazz continued to play softly in the background, fitting with the rain outside the glass windows as they turned to their cups of coffee instead. At one point, Sakura's eyes shifted from her cup to her sugar daddy, and Madara felt her stare as if she was mapping out the ink drawn on his chest and arms.

"Does it bother you?" he asked testily, and Sakura blinks up at him.

She hums as she toook her sweet time to answer, all the while sipping on her cup and staring at his tattoos. Finally, she decided to stand but instead of circling the table, she decided to crawl atop it instead. Madara felt his chest flutter at her cat-like movements, finding her incredibly sexy with how she made her way towards him with ease. Their plates and utensils were long gone and back on the service cart.

Blood came rushing down south with the added sight of her bountiful cleavage. He supposed he chose a fitting name of ' _kitten'_ for her with the way she moved. Let it be known that Uchiha are naturally superstitious people, and that cats were their most patronized animal.

She stops in front of him, sitting flat on her bum and purposely covering her most intimate spot as her hands went up to boldly trace the lines on his chest, his shoulders, and his upper arms. If she noticed the scars that were hidden under the ink, she made no comment as she continued her exploration. Her eyes focused on the twin tigers amongst a background of chrysanthemum mirroring one another on each of his pecs, leaving his abdomen clean as they bared their fangs at each other.

"I think it suits you," she said in a low tone, eyes hooded as her finger traced the body of a serpentine dragon that circled his shoulders with a backdrop of clouds, where the head could be seen on his back.

Madara blinked. There was a mix of recognition and confusion in Sakura's eyes. Does she know the meaning behind the animals drawn on his skin? Is she familiar with what it represents in the underground world? Though the meaning behind the body art has dwindled over time with modernization, the Uchiha group is just one of the few who continues to keep the tradition alive.

He placed his unfinished cup on the table and pushes it away from her gently before splaying his own hands on her thighs as he let her continue her exploration. Was there ever a time he let someone touch his tattoos so intimately? Was there even a time he _let_ someone do this so freely?

She parts her legs for him, teasing him with only a short glimpse before the fabric of his shirt fell to cover her most intimate part. Her hands then went up to his biceps, feeling the muscle underneath as she studied the animals covering the entirety of each of his upper arms. A koi fish on the left, and a phoenix on the right, each surrounded with elements befitting their nature as well as peonies and lotuses. Compared to most tattoos nowadays, the art style on Madara's body looked old- almost traditional. It looked strangely appealing to Sakura's eyes.

She spread her fingers over his shoulder were the dragon's long body was, flexing her hands and feeling the knots of the tense muscles underneath.

"You must have had it pretty hard to settle into this sort of relationship we have. It makes me wonder how heavy the weight is that you carry on your shoulders."

Oh if only she knew the full context of those words. But Madara knew better than to answer that.

"Too heavy," he answered instead as he began unbuttoning the dress shirt, revealing more and more of her delectable skin underneath.

Ease of tension and release of frustration- were written explicitly in their contract.

"I hope I could be of service," she whispered with a sultry look before dipping her head down to plant kisses along his throat.

Madara closed his eyes and relished her sweet lips while his hands blindly caressed the skin underneath his shirt. His palms felt the sides of her thin waist, moving teasingly before they cupped her breasts. He heard her moan on his throat as his thumb circled her nipples that slowly began to harden. A smirk quirked up in his lips as he felt her push herself against him, letting his hands grope her breasts even more.

The blood that flowed down south was slowly accumulating more, and Madara could already feel his reignited cock strain against his trousers. A grunt left him when Sakura flattened her tongue along that particular spot on his neck that he liked before taking a bite. He rewarded her by pinching hard on both her nipples, and even though he felt her gasp, she kept her mouth enclosed on his skin. Instead she sucked harder, intent on leaving a mark and giving him more pleasure.

Madara's eyes shot wide open when he felt her fingers flick on his own nipples before moving away, giving him a teasing yet satisfied look. She pecked his lips before setting her palms behind her, letting him have his way with her as he continued to tug and fondle her breasts as if he was kneading soft dough. Abruptly, he stands and grasps one of her legs to circle his hip where the other soon followed. He pulls her close to him and grounds his straining erection against her bare core. Sakura moans as she tipped her head back, memories of that thick cock inside her came flooding into her mind.

When she brings her head back up, she gazes into his dark eyes- glinted with blatant lust. She would've returned the look, and purposely squirm under him to further bring his arousal, but she refrained from doing so when she saw something else in his gaze.

Loneliness.

Her lips flopped slightly open, then close, until she pressed them into a thin line. A thought came up to her that she hadn't realized since starting her rendezvous with this man. She knew what it was that he hid behind sex and physical release, but she didn't know scant how to comfort it. She has the same problem, after all. But she also knew better than to pity him. Pity is the last thing people like them ever needed. So she wraps her arms around his neck and subtly juts her lips to him in a silent request to be kissed.

Madara obliged.

Their kiss this time wasn't like the sloppy, hungry kisses they exchanged last night with. No tongue, no fast movements, just the slow dance of caressing each other's lonely lips. His hands even left her breasts to wrap around her torso and rub small circles on the small of her back. With the rain patting softly against the glass, and the sweet music of a saxophone playing in the background, it almost felt romantic for both of them.

And so they danced, they danced with wandering hands and butterfly kisses in sync with the music. with hearts beating like wingbeats and minds a blank slate as they granted themselves a fool's reprieve to just forget about everything. Forget that he was a notorious mafia boss, and forget that the man she's being intimate with was her best friend's distant uncle.

That was until the song picked up its tune, and as if hypnotized with their preferred music, they picked up their own passion and thus rekindled their sexual hunger.

"Are you still hungry, daddy?" Sakura asked with hooded eyes, and Madara's breath hitches when she grabbed an apple from a fruit basket nearby and took a bite. Her eyes never left his as she chewed seductively and let the fruit's sweet juices flow from the corner of her lips, down to her throat, and between the valley of her breasts.

She gasps when his hands suddenly fell to her rear, grabbing as much of her flesh as he could with his large hands before pulling her closer towards him to feel his hardened cock. He doesn't answer her but simply continues to stare at her, watch her eat a common fruit that suddenly became the sexiest fruit in the world with the way her mouth treated it. His eyes would follow her lips, catching a glimpse of her tongue and teeth before following the trail of juices down to her breasts. His only response to her sweet ministrations were his hands kneading her ass and the occasional grinding of his pitched tent.

When she swallowed the last bite out of her apple, Madara dove down to feast. He started with her mouth, tongue darting inside and tangled with hers in a familiar dance. He tasted the sweet nectar mixed with her saliva before parting away slowly. He gave her lips a quick peck just like she had done before trailing his lips to the corner of her mouth, then down her chin, and to her neck- where his tongue flattened along the skin to lather up the drying trail of juice.

With a gasp, Sakura's hands tangled with his dark locks and tipped her head once again to give him more room and to deliver a silent message to continue, that she was greatly enjoying his attention. Madara took this in stride and suckled on her jutted collarbones before resuming his trail down her body, lowering himself back to his chair along the way. He flicks his tongue at the center of her breasts, snuggling his face between the soft mounds like pillows before showering butterfly kisses down her stomach. Another gasp escaped his baby's lips as he licked her belly button before biting the bit of fat on her flat stomach.

Sakura playfully slaps him on the shoulder and he chuckles in response before continuing down the path. By then, Madara was sitting back on his chair, leaning a bit forward as he stares down once again on Sakura's sacred place. The hands that were on her rear came forward, with one caressing her thigh and the other, toying with her pink curls. Heat welled up to her cheeks when she felt his hot breath on her clit.

"Sweet Sakura, how could you still be think pink and adorable? I'd think after all the fucking I did to you last night, you'd be raw," he cooed at her nether lips.

"D-Don't say it like that!" she raises her voice in embarrassment, but made no move to stop him as his fingers gently traced her labia.

"Why so embarrassed, love? Your daddy's just being honest," he chuckles before experimentally licking her pussy, making her arch her back like a drawn bowstring.

Oh god could she even afford another orgasm after a mind-blowing sex?

"To answer your question, love, I am still a bit hungry. Would you feed your daddy, baby?" he asks with such a saccharine tone. She would've rolled her eyes if it weren't for the fact that he's kissing along her inner thigh, getting closer and closer but never touching where she wanted him to be.

No longer holding back, Sakura whimpers and bucks her hips, seeking friction but Madara pulls back. Sakura glares down at him but he only briefly smirks at her as he waited for her answer. Her heart doubled over, used to the action but never to the words.

"D-Do what you want with me, d-daddy," she trembles, cheeks flaring, "Just please… please don't tease me… make me cum daddy!"

His eyes twinkle at her sudden shift in tone, from embarrassment to suddenly demanding him to pleasure her. Wasn't it the other way around? Nonetheless, Madara smirked and humbly obliged.

"Whatever my baby wants," he answers and hooks his legs under her, bringing her to the edge of the table before suddenly diving down to feast on her wet core.

Sakura screams out at the sudden stimulation. Madara wasted no time and lapped at her wet lips as if he was a man deprived of water. Her hands gripped on his locks as she heaved panted breaths. Madara worked wonders all over her pussy, laving and caressing with his talented tongue all over her folds, mapping them out as he explored her entrance.

As for Madara, his spine tingled at the moment's taste of his sweet kitten. Sakura tasted divine. A perfect mix of tang and sweet, the apple juices couldn't even compare to her dripping nectar. A smirk broke out of his grin as he couldn't help but notice the puffiness of her pussy. The nether lips were slightly swollen thanks to their frenzied coupling. Of course, he noticed the way she forced her herself to walk upright when she came from the bedroom. Dear, sweet Sakura must've been really sore. And what sort of daddy would he be if he didn't take care of his babygirl?

Wanting to taste more of her natural juices as well as ease her sore flesh, Madara's hand felt its way up to her lower abdomen, caressing the skin before reaching her pink curls and with his forefinger, lightly tapped the button that was her clit. With nothing to hinder her screams, Sakura's back arch once more as she sighed in bliss. Finally, finally he touched her there.

With her scream came a wave of juices to which Madara lapped up delightedly. His finger came down to gather some of her slick before returning to her clit. The added lubricant made it infinitely easier for him to rub circles around her bundle of nerves. Jacking up her neurons and adding for fuel to the fire of her arousal.

Sakura felt helpless as she lied on her back on the hardwood of the dining table. Helpless and utterly at the mercy of the older man's ministrations as he feasted upon her like a beast. Not only was Madara's tongue so talented but it didn't take long for him to find that particular spot on her clit to weaken her floodgates and make her head thrash from side to side.

"O-Ohh… that's- mmmh! So good… right there daddy…" she panted, hands switching from caressing his scalp to tugging his hair.

The sound of his oral stimulation had grown louder, eventually drowning out the music from the stereo and all she could hear was the way he licked her fluids with hot wet enthusiasm. It hurts her pride but it fulfills her own sexual deprivation as she squirms underneath him. His large hands kept her pressed to where she was, preventing her from moving too far or buck against his mouth.

And then finally, Madara slips his tongue inside of her. The strong muscle invaded her most intimate part so effortlessly, aided by her love juice that he could insert his tongue as deep as it could inside of her. Of course, it didn't reach as deep as his cock, but the feel of it move and lave at her inner walls as if it belonged there sent her into greater heights. Madara was relentless in his assault, and it didn't help that his finger continues to press pleasurably along her button as he sucks her juices as if it was the most delicious thing in the world.

"M-Mada… Madar-aAHH!" she screamed as she felt him curl his tongue inside her and slurps.

She doesn't even want to know what could've possibly made him produce such an obscene sound.

Finally his tongue flicks her clit and it felt as if lightning actually struck her. he paid homage to her pearl like a dutiful patron. Licking, sucking, and just flat out stimulating every fiber in her being. As Sakura fell deeper and deeper in the sea of lust, she could feel her floodgates about to collapse.

"D-Daddy I… I'm gonna-mmm! Gonna cum!"

He parts from her only slightly, enough that she could feel his lips on her clit as he speaks, "Go on, love. Do it. Come to daddy, cum for me."

Madara inserted his tongue back insider her and Sakura nearly lost it. More and more, his fingers resorted from pinching her clit to focus on that spot that made her vision blur. Madara only picked up his pace, making sure to make the slick sounds of his attention louder to pleasure her ears. Sakura couldn't even fathom was going on anymore as all her senses narrowed down on the man eating out her pussy.

The slide of that pliant muscle over, against, and _into_ her hot inner walls sent her shivering all over. It didn't take long until Sakura felt her dam completely break, and her scream of utter pleasure will forever be ringing in his ears as her juices flooded his mouth. She breathed steadily in an effort to regain her breath and steady once more her drumming heart. Her eyes shut tight as the explosion of white faded away as the numbness of her worshipped pussy made her feel the gentle licking of Madara's tongue as he drank his sweet treat.

He flattened his tongue along her pussy and up her clit in one final lick before he finally pulled away and stood. Dark eyes seared the memory of her disheveled form, panting and glowing from her orgasm with her legs spread wide open while still wearing his maroon dress shirt. _She looked absolutely stunning._

With a grin, Madara bent down and kissed her sweetly. Sakura moaned at the taste of herself on his lips as she tiredly returned his kisses. Just then a buzz resonated around the suite. They ignored it at first until it came again, and again. The irritation was evident on Madara's face as he reluctantly lifted himself off of her, and Sakura couldn't help but break into a lazy grin at his displeasure for the interruption.

He gazed down at her and kissed her cheek before whispering to her ear, "Thank you for the meal, kitten."

She blushes and Madara kisses her nose before helping her sit up from the table and then on one of the chairs. He made sure to fetch her a glass of water before his frown slipped back on his face as he crossed the rooms to check on the fool who dared to interrupt him with his baby.

As for Sakura, a goofy grin was plastered on her face as she fixed her hair with her hands. If she wasn't convinced before then she was certainly convinced now.

 _Uchiha Madara is a sex god in the flesh._

Her tongue darted out to lick her lips at the thought of tasting that said flesh.

Giggling, Sakura drank her glass of water her daddy thoughtfully gave her and soon he returned with boutique paper bags in hand. He places some on the table in front of her and prompts her to open it. Sakura noticed the different logos and somewhat recognizes the brand names at the back of her skull before shrugging it off and delved a hand inside one of the bags. Immediately, she felt soft fabric and lifts it up to find a cute yellow blouse she suspected to be just about her size.

Her eyes widened and looks inside the other bags and sure enough, she finds a pair of jeans and strappy sandals.

"Told you I'd get you something, babygirl."

Sakura shot him a look with a raised brow. Madara looks far too pleased for her taste, "So _how_ , exactly, did you know my size?"

He continues to smile knowingly at her before turning on his heel and headed for another bathroom, but not before shooting her another grin behind his shoulder, "Get dressed, kitten. I'm going to take you out on a shopping spree and you better buy lots so that I could finally have a reason to buy you better furniture for your apartment."

Her mouth fell at his admission and was about to retort back until she saw the tattoo on his back. She was mesmerized at the sight of a black panther carrying a demon mask making up the entire expanse of his chiseled back, and the head of a dragon carrying a samurai sword between its fangs on top. Both creatures were surrounded by a sea of clouds and cherry blossoms.

* * *

 **SHOUTOUTS!**

 **To 'damian' who requested a "Pussy eating session".**

 **To 'Noir Fox' who requested "-dark mafia stuff".**

 **Any suggestions are more than welcome and will be considered for her reading pleasure.**

 **Meant to update include the maple syrup for the breakfast kink but I don't think even Sakura can handle that much overstimulation after rounds of sex.**

 **Will continue depending on your responses.**

 **Ciao~!**


	4. Sweet Escape

**BIG THANKS TO YOMIGAERU FOR MAKING AN AMAZING FANART FOR BLOODY SUGAR. PLEASE GO VISIT HER TUMBLR PAGE IF YOU WANT TO SEE AND I WELCOME ALL THOSE WHO WERE DIRECTED TO READ THIS FANFIC FROM SEEING HER FANART. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

 **REASONS FOR LATE UPDATE: Exam week, I was sick for a few days, and I was busy handling my patients.**

 **WARNING: EXPLICIT SEX AND SLIGHT EXHIBITIONISM AND VOYEURISM.**

* * *

Sakura bit her knuckles harder to suppress the moan that dared to escape her throat as she felt Madara's large hand snake sensually up and down the sides of her body. It didn't help that she was halfway undressed, clad only in the miniskirt, knee-high boots, and pair of matching underwear underneath that she had been modeling for him earlier. The blouse that came with the outfit she modeled for him a few seconds ago hang unceremoniously on one of the hangers at the side of the dressing booth.

She dared to open her eyes and her breath hitched at the sight of his smoldering gaze at the mirror in front of her. His dark eyes reflected that raw, unbidden lust that made her knees weak.

"You know, I think I rather like seeing you like this, kitten," he purred against her ear before pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder, nose tickling against the side of her neck and inhaling the scent of her hair.

"M-Madara…" she whined helplessly. Her other hand came down to his muscled forearm but the gesture did nothing as he continued to caress the expanse of her flat stomach. A hot blush came up to her face as she felt his thumb press at the subtle hardness of her own muscle. Had she told him that she practiced in taijutsu?

"My, my," he cooed, pressing more kisses over her shoulder in appreciation.

Just how did it come to this? One second she was modelling for him her nth outfit for the day and then the next thing she knew, he was leaving a trail of fire over and under her skin.

 _Madara was just insatiable!_

But no, his actions didn't exactly came out of the blue, nor was it unwarranted. In fact, Sakura should blame herself for her current predicament. To be frank, she was bored. Utterly and hopelessly bored. She wasn't used to trying out clothes, much less the ones that came from branded shops that could burn any girl's month worth of allowance on a single day. Unless of course they have a wealthy provider with a bottomless pit for a bank account. Sakura nearly fainted when she saw Madara whip out his exclusive Konoha's Elite Black Card and handed it over to the cashier like it was nothing.

It was just a test! At least, that's what she kept telling herself as she heard her heart beat in her ears.

A gasp finally escaped her lips and she realized it too late the noise she made as her hands came up to cover her mouth. Madara however, was undeterred and the pleasurable sound only seemed to fuel him more as his hands came up to push up her bra and cup her breasts.

"Have I ever told you that you have amazing breasts, love?" he nibbled against her ear. "I especially love how hard and sensitive your nipples are."

A muffled sound came from her as she arched her back. Madara's fingers were toying with her pink pebbles and Sakura felt embarrassed at how easily they hardened from his simple touches. Oh how oh how did it come to this? Simple. Her sugar daddy would never have granted her such attention if she wasn't teasing him. She was bored and a thought came to her whilst she was changing into another pair of clothes.

Just how much control does a man like Madara have? Surely he has a tight control over himself to last months of sexual deprivation and stress. Then again, he's had his fill with her already since last night and earlier this morning, right?

It was a stupid thought, and she was probably just digging her own grave deeper, but Madara hasn't done anything sexual like she thought he would since they stepped out of his penthouse suite. Was he the type that kept his sexual activities in bed? Or can he get hard at a public setting?

So she started with subtle poses, purposely flipping her skirt up whenever she turned, her hands would coax his eyes as she trailed them over any bare skin, she would dip her head down low to show him a generous view of her cleavage, and whenever no one's looking, she would walk up to him and sit on his lap, run her fingers up his muscled biceps and hard planes before standing up and walk back inside the dressing room.

Five teasing outfits later and Sakura found herself looking at her own half-undressed, flustered expression as Madara pinched and tweaked her hardened nipples.

"Such a naughty little girl, teasing her daddy like that out in the open," his voice rumbled against her ear, sounding impossibly louder as it bounced off the walls of the small dressing room. "You know I won't ever refuse you when it comes to that, love."

With her hands closed tightly over her lips, Sakura felt helpless as one of his hands left her breasts to unhook her miniskirt. The multi-ryo piece of clothing fell to their feet like discarded washcloth and Sakura let out another gasp as a finger pressed itself to her pussy over her panties. She hadn't realize how wet she was when she felt his finger get wet with her slowly seeping juices. Either Madara just knew exactly where to touch or the kinkiness of doing such sexual acts in a semi-public place turned her on. Either way, she was undoubtedly very horny.

"My, my, I just barely began to touch you and you're this wet already?" he flicked her clit through her panties and Sakura squirmed. Whether to get out or feel more of his touch, she wasn't sure, but her movements stopped when Madara gave an experimental thrust and she felt his hardness against her rear. "So wet. Tell me, kitten, did _I_ make you wet?"

Sakura squirmed again, but this time with a purpose, to feel more of him against her. Madara granted her what she wanted and started slowly thrusting his own hips against her, his member becoming harder in his straining pants. She mewled with her helpless nod until she heard the sound of a bell ring from outside the dressing room followed by a string of practiced welcomes.

Suddenly remembering herself, Sakura moved out of his reach but her daddy protested by dipping his hand inside her panties and flicking her bundle of nerves. The pleasurable impulse instantly coursed through her veins that she lost all strength to her legs momentarily. Her verdant eyes glared at him through the mirror and Madara responded with a chuckle of his own and a kiss to her temple.

"Don't you want this, kitten?" he nibbled her earlobe, hips still gyrating over her plump buttocks. "Don't you want daddy to take care of you?"

 _YES! I mean- no!_

 _HOW FRUSTRATING!_

A part of her protested indignantly, knowing her morals and reminding her of the disciplined woman that she was. But another part of her, somewhere deep, deep down inside of her, wanted this hunk of a sugar daddy to just ravage her then and there. To feel his hard cock ram against her hungry pussy with her breath fogging up the mirror, consequences be damned.

Sakura keened and her head fell back as his hand rubbed tight circles around her clit before it went lower. Madara inserted two fingers inside her without pretense and he had to use his other hand to support her up lest she'll fall over the glass from the shock.

It made his ego swell that he could elicit such a desirable response from such a beautiful woman.

She gave in, and tilted her head back with a silent request to be kissed from her small puffs of air. Smirking, Madara granted her wish, and molded his lips with hers in open-mouthed kisses. Their tongues danced in a familiar tango that they learned from the night prior. It all came natural to them as he swallowed her moans, and her hands would tug at his wild mane every time he stroked that part of her sopping walls.

When he let go of her lips, there was nothing to stop her breathless moan as Madara dug his fingers deeper inside her. Pumping them in and out, _in and out_ , that the wet squelching echoed in their ears. His other hand supported her weight so she could lean against the hard muscles of his pecs. The idea of being embraced by those strong, muscled arms turned her on ever further as her breath got caught in her throat. The sliver of sanity being the only thing that kept her moaning out loud so wantonly.

"Touch yourself, Sakura," he purred, eyes boring into her half-lidded ones through the mirror, "Go on and touch yourself, babygirl. Daddy's got you."

The shiver that raced down her spine caused her to squirm, eliciting a male groan from her daddy as her rear felt the entire expanse of his straining erection. With her mind drunk with want and need, her hands flailed down to her body. Touching her own bare skin, from her own breasts, to her flat stomach, and finally to her panties where Madara took out his hand to settle on her nipples once more. She whined at the loss but soon found herself biting her lip when she moved the fabric aside and touched her bundle of nerves.

"That's a good girl," Madara cooed, "Go play, love. Show your daddy how you play with yourself."

She opened her eyes just enough to see herself in the mirror. She couldn't even recognize the panting pinkette in front of her- with her skin flushed, hair slightly disheveled, breasts kneaded by large calloused hands, hickeys decorating the expanse of her collarbone and another one developing on her shoulder, and a glistening hot channel streaming with her love juice.

She pressed her finger down on her clit and rubbed small, tight circles. The dryness left her unsatisfied so she dipped her finger inside her pussy. Her throat released a silent whine, her slim finger couldn't compare to the thickness of Madara's fingers. With her finger wet and sticky, she pressed back on her clit and she keened on how easily she could rub it around her precious bundle of nerves.

"So beautiful," he whispered, sucking at her pulse point before latching back on that spot over her shoulder to leave another mark.

Sakura was absolutely breathless. This very idea could only exist in her wildest (kinkiest) fantasies, she never thought that she would actually get to experience it. If things keep progressing as it is, would Madara also-?

Her breath hitched and her throat threatened to scream as her pleasure was brought on to even greater heights. With the lone, bright light above their heads, they could see clearly every inch of her. From her fringes to how her pussy glistened. She could even feel the way her toes curled within her boots.

"Are you going to come, baby? Are you going to come for me in this booth? Where people are passing by this very moment?"

She gasped and her head was yanked to the side where Madara smashed his mouth against hers. Faster and _faster_ her fingers rubbed as her other hand helplessly clung to his hand on her breast for support. Masturbating in a dressing booth in the morning with a store full of clerks and customers with a sugar daddy dry humping her from behind while he kissed her senseless... Apparently, that thought had ultimately sent her over the edge and Madara swallowed her blissful moan as she arched her back against him. Her pool of pleasure flooded her inner gates and flowed down the expanse of her legs.

 _Shit that felt good._

Then as quickly as it came, it stopped. Sakura fell slowly from her daze and realized it too late that she had her lips puckered out to open air. Madara disappeared, leaving her standing with her ignited desire and the gentle sway of the curtain.

.

Madara smirked amusedly to himself as he escorted his irate sugar baby back to his 4x4. He didn't miss the way she strained to smile at the clerks, and flushing along with those who had their faces just as red- no doubt they had an idea on what they've been doing inside the dressing booth. He came out with at least three of them unsure whether to look away or not, their faces a mixture of embarrassment and disgust. He only needed to lift a finger to his lips and they swore that they never heard a thing. Of course, Madara made sure to pay the store extra for the trouble.

"You're so mean," she huffed after buckling in her seat.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the mesmerizing fire in her green depths as he situated himself at the driver's seat. How could someone with a visage that was the epitome of spring and innocence could possess such poisonous fire?

"Did I dissatisfy you, kitten?" he leaned in, resting his hand on her thigh and caressing it gently, "You seemed to have been enjoying yourself earlier. Or was it not enough for you?"

Her head snapped at him with a glare. It made him laugh. Sakura looked adorable when she's angry.

Madara chuckled once more and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then to her nose, "Don't worry, love, I'll take good care of you. But first, why don't we get something to eat, hmm?"

He didn't wait for her response as he pecked her lips before he drove them to where they would be eating for lunch. Along the way, Sakura had been silent. He knew that she was equal parts frustrated and embarrassed for leaving her out like that, and at such a public place no less. But his baby deserved the punishment for teasing him like that. It took a lot of his self-control and reciting every name in the mafia just to stave off his hard on. Honestly, if he had it his way, he would've fucked her right then and there on that couch the moment she straddled his lap. Either way, he rather enjoyed their little scene. He always preferred his women responsive and his sugar baby was very sensitive.

He casted a glance at her and Sakura refused to look at him. Instead of feeling displeasure at her lack of attention, Madara thought her silent tantrum to be quite adorable. However, for the last few days he had been exchanging mails and text messages with her, Madara liked to believe that he had an almost perfect description on what she was. And if his assumptions were correct, he would soon expect a little revenge out of his adorable little kitten.

It was a bit of a long drive, almost an hour, so he let her play with his car's built-in stereo. He was rather pleased with her selection of music, and he appreciated it when she would sing every once in a while. She really does have a beautiful voice. At least that effectively brought down her ire. Madara drove them to a humble part of town and to an area that basically relived Konoha's culture. The towering skyscrapers and fancy boutiques that lined up the streets were instantly replaced with tall trees, stone pavement, and traditional wooden architecture. Madara felt his gaze soften at his sugar baby. The ire was instantly washed from her face as she looked through the tinted glass of his car, marveling the area as if she had just been transported into another world.

"Oh wow I haven't been in this place in forever," Sakura awed, wide verdant eyes took in everything around her like a child full of wonder as she stepped out of the car, inhaling the fresh breeze.

Clicking the button of his car key, Madara set up the alarm before he joined beside his sugar baby. His own dark depths appreciated the setting of this side of town. It was an area preserved to keep the traditions of Konoha's ancestry. It kept the culture alive against the test of time and with the progress of technology. From its shrines to architecture to its food and native animals, it was also an area where they held the biggest festivals every year. Needless to say it became a very popular tourist destination. As a family that practically had its ancestry traced from the roots since before Konoha's founding, the Uchiha clan sends generous donations, including the mafia. Somewhere near the main shrine, a warrior's gate carved with the Uchiha clan's symbol stood tall and proud.

"I haven't visited this place in a while myself. When was the last time you came here?" he asked.

Sakura pursed her lips in thought, "During the Moon Rabbit Festival two years ago. I was here with all my friends. Some of them came all the way from Suna and we just had to hang out before they go back home."

"Suna eh? How interesting. _Does that mean you know how to speak their language, kitten?_ " Madara spoke in Suna. It was a fact that those from the desert country prided themselves with their country's prowess thanks to their new form of government. They had come a long way from a country that focused on their military and had actually declared war against Konoha decades ago. This included their language. People in Suna would only see others as a friend if they knew how to speak their language. Of course, since he had done business with other crime lords around the world, Madara was quite fluent in speaking Suna as well as the other languages of the five great countries.

His kitten arched a delicate brow at him before her lips curled up into a haughty smirk, " _Why, of course I do. I can even write their language. They have the best websites in downloading pirated books and movies after all._ "

Madara's brows raised at that and Sakura giggled, winking at him, "What about you? When was the last time you've been here?"

He opened his mouth to answer but painful memories suddenly flooded him. The sudden shift in the mood came with his sudden silence and Sakura easily picked it up. His eyes saw the way her face twisted, unassured with what to say or do and no doubt she understood that his sudden stillness wasn't normal. But his mind didn't register any of it as he was reminded about each of his brothers and how they died.

"Madara?" she called and he blinked, effectively snapping from his trance.

"I was with my brothers, and it was a really long time ago," he forced a smile at her before turning to offer his arm, "Shall we?"

Sakura stared up at him reluctantly, her brows furrowed in a subtle manner before she placed her hand on his arm and let him lead her to their destination. There was an awkward silence at first, neither of them knew how to properly address the other. It was obvious Madara didn't want the subject to be asked but neither of them formulated any topic for discussion either. Thankfully, they arrived at their destination, which was a traditional restaurant that served Konoha's cultural food.

When they entered through the sliding bamboo door, the place was already packed with people- mostly foreigners, dining merrily on their lunch and chatting amongst themselves. A man clad in a white, traditional server's uniform with a slightly slimmer figure than Madara turned to them with a menu in hand.

"Welcome! Table for two- B-BO-!" the man flustered, nearly dropping the menu in his hands and almost bowing out of reflex.

Madara sent him a meaningful look as he raised his other hand to his lips in a gesture akin to thinking. The moment he tapped his lips however, the silent message had been sent and the man scrambled around to regain his bearings.

"My apologies," he cleared his throat and Madara had to commend his recovery time, "Welcome to Haneko, please follow me to your table."

"Thank you," Sakura thanked politely whilst Madara sent him a nod.

They followed him through the rows of tables to a semi-private booth. Madara helped his sugar baby out of her coat and folded it in his arm along with his before he took off his boots and left it at the stepdown as he sat across from her on the cushions provided as seats. A small smile crept up his face as he watched Sakura relish her surroundings, marveling the all-wooden architecture. Their server then handed them their menu, suggesting their new dishes before leaving them to decide.

"He looked surprised when he saw you," Sakura commented out of the blue, "You should've at least said ' _hi_ ' to him."

He stilled from his scanning of the menu. Brows furrowed instantly in suspicion before shifting into confusion as he looked up and watched her sift through the pages with much interest. Sensing his silence once more, Sakura looked up.

"You guys are familiar with each other, aren't you?" she winked at him.

"You can tell?"

Sakura hummed her yes, turning another page, "I know what I look like when I see my friends come over to the diners I work at. I also know what I look like when I want them to be quiet and not be familiar with me while I'm at my workplace."

Madara exhaled a breath of relief, and Sakura misinterpreted it as a sign that she was right. Well, she wasn't wrong either.

"I guess I'm busted, aren't I?" Madara chuckled, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"So if it's okay to ask, how do you know him? Are you a regular here?" she inquired.

He hummed as he thought carefully in his brain how to formulate the story. When he realized that he had to exclude a big chunk of the real events, Madara shrugged and said, "There's not much to say. Long story short, I ran into him and heard his life story. He was troubled and needed a fresh start so I introduced him to the couple who owned this place. He's been helping them man this restaurant ever since."

Sakura dropped her head down in subtle shock, "Oh wow, that's very kind of you."

He shrugged his shoulders and was once again relieved. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted the rest of the story but it seems that his act of kindness was enough to satisfy the pinkette's question. Of course, that was just the gist of it. He wasn't exactly lying either. Madara _did_ ran into Hoshigaki Kisame one day. He had been a teenager at fifteen whilst he was a budding crime lord at age twenty-one making negotiations with other mafia bosses in Kiri. It had been a stroke of bad luck for the orphaned teenager to actually have the gall to rob him off of his wallet. Instead of skinning his hide, Madara saw potential in him and listened to the boy's story. Apparently, he was out on the run for stealing one of the prized swords of Kiri's underground legendary swordsmen. He had been living in the shadows for weeks and was in desperate need of cash and a place to stay.

With a stroke of ingenious, Madara took it in himself to settle the matter and used it as an opportunity to make a partnership with the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. With a promise of returning the sword, friendship, and to never see Kisame around Kiri again, Madara secured his foundations in the Water country. He took Kisame with him and had him work at the restaurant under the mafia's protection as payment for his debt. However it seemed that Kisame had a better sense of atonement and it wasn't long till he found him kneeling at his feet and begging him to join the mafia.

He had proven himself worthy over the years and was given the privilege to be called _'older brother'_ by their young bloods and ' _brother_ ' amongst his fellow soldiers. He may never receive a sharingan for being an outsider, but Madara rewarded his deeds with the same sword he stole years ago on the day the tattoos inked on his body were finished.

On his days off, Kisame would come home and sometimes help out at the restaurant in respect to the couple who became his adoptive parents.

' _I think he once mentioned of taking over the restaurant when he retires_ ,' Madara reminded himself. If that was so, then he will gladly grant his loyal subordinate's wish, however the both of them knew that unless they were the boss, leaving the mafia- even for retirement- came with a price.

.

"Tell me something about yourself, kitten," Madara began.

Sakura blinked her eyes at him and swallowed the piece of meat she had been chewing before replying, "Uhh, I'm not sure what to say. I don't even know where to start."

"Let's start with something simple then. Why did you want to become a doctor?"

"That's… actually not something simple," she pursed her lips, "and it's a long story."

"We have time, love. Unless it's something you don't wish to share then I apolo-"

"No, it's okay," she gave him a smile, "It's fine by me. It's just been a while since someone asked me that question."

"Then I'm all ears, love."

Sakura took a deep breath and Madara paid close attention as she recounted her tale.

"Becoming a doctor wasn't exactly a life-long dream I had. It was more like it slapped me in the face one day. Something… _bad_ , happened to me and my best friends back in middle school. We were walking back from school and were heading to the arcade to celebrate because our exams just finished. Then suddenly out of the blue, this group of high-schoolers ganged up on us. We tried to avoid them but one my best friends was easily provoked and before I knew it, they started a fight."

Madara felt that annoying tick at the corner of his eye whenever he heard something he didn't like. Best friends… he knew very well who she were referring to. Izuna had her background checked and apart from Uzumaki Naruto, she was close with Chief Inspector Hatake Kakashi and their own kin- Uchiha Sasuke. Hatake wasn't much of a threat to the mafia thanks to his close ties to Obito, he tries to keep away from handling any case involving them and in return, the mafia would remain out of the KMP's (Konoha Military Police) radar and they would even provide their services as an informant (at a price, of course). Her friendship with Sauske however, was the real bump in the road.

"But what can we do to a bunch of delinquents? They knocked my best friends out and that's when I realized that they had us backed into a corner of an alley. While my best friends were all beat up and unconscious, I was too scared stiff to actually do anything useful," a bitter smile tugged at her lips but Madara remained quiet and respectfully let her continue, "One of our classmates who was passing by happened to have seen us and tried to help. But even though he was training in mixed martial arts, it wasn't enough to stop them. Then one of them grabbed me by the hair and took me hostage. She started insulting me and demeaning me like I'm some worthless trash, and because I was still a crybaby at that time, there was nothing I could do but just accept what she said and cry."

He remained silent. Madara has heard a lot of war stories- stories that forever changed a person- he even has some that he could share of his own. There were stories a lot worse than hers, but every story is different for each person. He didn't pity her, instead he sympathized with her. As a man who grew up with the warrior's creed drilled into him at an early age, pity never existed in his vocabulary and for a woman that seemed to have a strong personality like Sakura, he doubts that she would appreciate someone who would pity her.

"When I thought I couldn't handle anymore, I _snapped_. I remembered that one of my friends had a pocket knife he kept in his shoes for emergencies. So I took out his knife and used it to cut off my hair instead," her fingers trailed up to the ends of her hair, "I used to have really long hair back then, you see. After that everything was a blur. More of our classmates happened to pass by and threatened to call the cops. The last thing I remembered was waking up at the hospital with bandages all over me and a really bad hairstyle."

 _Ah_ , now he remembered. It was the incident that drove Mikoto to actually come to him for help. He had never seen the usually calm and composed woman to look so livid in all the years he knew her. Of course, when the he and the others heard what happened to their own family, the mafia demanded revenge in cold blood. When the investigation had taken too long for Mikoto's taste, she gave them the signal and he and Izuna made their move.

Even though her husband was the Chief of Police, and a fellow Uchiha, Mikoto was closer to them in the family tree and they grew to know her as an older sister (Though the Uchiha clan washed off their ancestor's traditions of incest, the clan had become lenient and instead followed the biological law to allow third cousins and farther to marry and create a family. That's how Mikoto and Fugaku's parents allowed their marriage despite of them bearing the same last name).

They tracked the delinquents down and traced their motives all the way to the Oto gang- led by a man named Orochimaru which was more like a mad scientist than a gang boss. Orochimaru was a wanted man and was forced to leave the country for human trafficking. The delinquents thought that they could join the gang and get on the snake's good graces if they gifted him the sons of the Chief of Police and the politician that destroyed his base of operations.

They made sure the delinquents served a good sentence in juvenile prison and that Orochimaru would receive _an offer from Madara that he could_ _ **never**_ _refuse_. He's been on the blacklist of the Uchiha mafia ever since.

"Since my bruises weren't that bad, I got to recover faster than my boys. I was also the one who the cops interviewed and had to tell the story. Our parents were so pissed off and during that time I received counseling to help get through the trauma. Then one day, while I sat between my best friends' hospital beds, both of them unconscious with IVs and heart monitors attached to them, the guilt just… I don't know how to describe it… _overwhelmed_ me. When I saw the doctors and nurses tending to them to help them get better, that's when it occurred to me. _I wanted to change_."

Madara's heart hammered in his chest when Sakura locked eyes with him. The green fire in her eyes was absolutely _captivating_.

"Turns out I wasn't the only one who found their resolve. My boys and I signed up at the Namikaze dojo and got ourselves a weird but awesome teacher. Ever since then I kept reminding myself," Sakura sighed and leaned back, her eyes fixed on the hanging paper lantern above their heads, "I don't _ever_ want to see my boys, or anyone I know and love, like that again. I don't _ever_ want to watch them get beat to death while I just sit back and cry like a damsel in distress. And even if I can't help them throw punches at their enemies, then I at least want to be there after their battles, and help them get back on their feet again."

For the first time in his thirty-eight years of existence, Madara paused. Not out of shock for the death of another, but because he was _mesmerized_. Since entering this relationship, he had his doubts, and along the way he played as the good host. Catering to his baby's needs and giving her gifts he knew she didn't want (he wanted to test how much she could take without glossing over anything). But as she said the last remarks of her story, it felt as if his eyes were seeing her in a new light.

That aside, he'll have to ask her some other time how well she can actually fight. The Namikaze dojo had earned quite a reputation even before his time. Especially when the infamous Jiraiya started teaching at that family dojo.

As a crime lord, Madara reigned over the Uchiha mafia with a firm grip coated by the blood of his enemies but also through the honest friendship and loyalty of his own men and associates. Aside from familial piety, he valued loyalty above all, and believed that it was the best way to secure the safety of his family and peace among the factions for a long time. He may not have Hashirama's gift of a silver tongue to act out his ideals, but Madara was a man of his word and proved his worth through actions. He accommodated and fulfilled the requests of many, and in turn he was rewarded with trust and loyalty among other bosses, both above and underground. But to do that he must also be a great judge of character.

Haruno Sakura was indeed a gorgeous woman, and she has no doubt proven herself in bed. However, Madara wanted to know up to where their relationship stood. Whether she was a woman whom he should tolerate for the given time of their contract, or would he just treat her as a bed warmer; but upon hearing her words and seeing the fire in her eyes-

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get all dramatic there," she laughed nervously, picking at her food.

"Not at all. I found it a rather… noble story, very praiseworthy."

"Thank you. You know, even though that event in my life was probably the second worst thing that happened to me, I don't think I'll ever wish to forget it."

Second worst? He wondered what the first could be.

"Why?"

"Because as painful as it was, if that never happened, I may not be the person who I am today."

Madara closed his eyes and nodded sympathetically. He knew very well what she meant. He, too, have plenty of painful memories that molded him to be the person he was. As twisted and tragic it may be to some. But he would admit that he would like to forget some of them as well.

"Things happen for a reason," he supplied, "I must commend you for your dedication and I'm glad you found your resolve for the sake of your friends."

"They're my boys. They're like family and they mean everything to me."

"Love…"

"Dedication."

"Honesty."

"Loyalty."

"Loyalty?"

"It's the first law, right? Whether by religion or politics, loyalty has always been the first law in almost everything."

She laced her fingers together to rest her cheek on them, and when she smiled at him again, Madara's lips parted and his mind swooned.

.

They walked out of the photo booth and into the chilling autumn night breeze. Madara couldn't help but chuckle to which Sakura returned with a smile of her own. She playfully bumped his arm with her shoulder before skipping her steps back to the car. The streets were lit with electric paper lanterns, and the crowd had long since thinned out to a few people who enjoyed the nightlife of the tourist spot. In a few days the peaceful nights of this district will soon be disturbed by bright decorations and lively music as the seasons get ready in celebration for the Rinne Festival.

After they ate their lunch, they spent the rest of the day touring around the traditional district. They went sight-seeing and took pictures, bought street food and lounged at the picnic areas for siesta, they visited the main shrine and Madara even showed her the Uchiha gate.

It was surprising even for Sakura that she actually enjoyed her date with her sugar daddy. Plus the fact that they agreed to never call each other ' _daddy_ ' and ' _babygirl_ ' in public due to the sensitivity of their relationship, it didn't felt like she was on a fake relationship with a man nearly two decades her senior. _Madara was a gentleman_. She never attempted to pull another stunt like she did at the boutique store and throughout the day, he had been no less accommodating. She always had this inkling feeling that there was something wary about Madara but either that disappeared or it went away for a while, she wasn't sure but it wasn't unwelcoming either. Sakura only needed to make the subtlest point or jerk of her head and Madara would instantly ask if she wanted to buy the item or not.

He bought her souvenirs for her and even insisted on buying kimono for her. He didn't need to say it but it was clear as day that he had full intention of spoiling her rotten. Whether Madara was just taking his sugar daddy role too seriously or he was genuinely that generous to his women, Sakura would either have to find a way to tone down his gift-giving to a bare minimum or learn to stomach it all.

She doesn't think she could survive if it's the latter.

She learned a lot about Madara too; and realized that getting to know someone far from your age group was a whole new experience. He was charming, aside from calling her pet names ('kitten' happened to be his favorite), and for a businessman, he knew a lot of variety of topics from politics, history, architecture, engineering, science, and even medicine. It was actually fun debating with him about the real events that took place at the Great Battle of the End. She learned that they had a lot in common, from their reading materials to the movies they watch, Madara even had a hobby in falconry and promised her to show his prized hawk to her one day.

The only thing they found themselves arguing a lot about was with food. Not because they have different tastes (as an Uchiha, Madara naturally had an affinity with spicy food and sweets, and Sakura has a very active sweet tooth since she was born. Heck she even looks like a walking cotton candy- Madara sent her a mischievous smirk at that comment), but because they fought for the title of their favorites being the best food ever.

"I can't believe that you don't like roe," she smirked, stifling her laughter as Madara visibly shuddered.

"I can't believe that you consider unfertilized eggs as food," he made a face as he held open the car door for her. Sakura moaned a sigh as she sunk down on her chair- _God bless_ internal heating. "I still can't get over the fact that you ask for three sachets of syrup for one order of anko dumplings."

Her lips jutted out to him in a pout as Madara settled himself at the driver's seat, "It's a guilty pleasure. They taste so much better smothered in syrup."

She nearly drooled at the thought of it, remembering how she used to wrestle with Itachi for every stick whenever she came over for dinner.

Seeing her pouted lips, Madara couldn't help but lean down and peck his lips on hers. Sakura squealed in surprise, earning her a smirk from the older man, "You're basically asking for diabetes. Shouldn't a doctor take care of her own health? What will your patients say, Dr. Haruno?"

Heat crept up to her face as she glowered at his smirk. Still embarrassed for catching her off-guard, Sakura fisted his collar and yanked him down to give him a kiss of her own. With her eyes closed, she missed the way his eyes widened.

She pulled away but not before teasing the tip of her tongue over the seam of his lips as she looked up at him with a sultry look, "What can I say? My mouth just craves for anything sweet."

The smirk on his face returned and she didn't stop him for inching close enough that their lips were touching even while he said, "I know something that'll meet your standards."

Sakura hummed. Since she didn't buckled her seatbelt, she was able to press her body closer to him. her hands fell on his shoulders as she flicked her lips suggestively with her tongue, "Hmmm, can daddy give his babygirl a little bit of that sugar?"

A shudder ran up their spines as Madara released an almost inhumane growl. Her response from her sugar daddy was a deep, heated kiss that nearly pushed her back to the car door at her side. Not wanting to be outdone, Sakura tilted her head to the side and responded to his aggressive kisses. Sucking and pulling his lower lips with her teeth, Sakura hang onto Madara for dear life as she threaded her fingers through his ebony locks. How come Uchiha had such amazing hair?

They pulled away in a mutal gasp for air. In the darkness of the parking lot, with only the moon and stars as their source of light, Sakura could see an almost ephemeral glow on Madara. His flustered and slightly parted lips as he panted made her giggle and she reached up to press a kiss to his nose. Madara chuckled and let her shower him with her small kisses, peppering his face with sweet smacking noises. However that only proved to be a distraction when he heard the locks on the car doors lock in place. He opened his eyes and shuddered at the raw vengeance that reflected in her eyes.

Oh boy he was going to get it.

"Don't think I forgot what you did to me this morning, daddy," she purred, one of her hands trailed down to rub his chest. She mocked a hurt look as she pouted, "That was really mean of you."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her childish whine, then he felt a shiver run up his spine when her other hand went to his thigh- somewhere dangerously close to his groin.

"Did you like how wet I was for you? You were making me feel so good that I wasn't able to pay attention to you," she bit his earlobe.

"Sakura…" he growled warningly, her hand was rubbing his thighs. When her fingers hit the groin, he thrusted his hips up. Sakura granted his silent plea and started to caress his slowly hardening length through his pants.

The pinkette hummed in appreciation at the way bulge started to harden and how it was beginning to tent his jeans. "Was that good, daddy? You're such a perverted old man, getting hard just by being touched by a very young girl while at an open parking lot at night in a car."

He shot her a glare at her audacity, but the intensity was not meant to intimidate her. Sakura however giggled at his response as she started squeezing his balls. Madara reflexively parted his legs to give her better access.

"But you've been so good to me today, I wanted to show you how I appreciate what you've done for me. Can I, daddy?" she keened, letting her hand go to unbutton her coat and her blouse underneath, showing him an ample view of those covered breasts. "Your babygirl wants to reward you, Daddy 'dara."

A stronger jolt of electricity wracked his spine and Madara stayed frozen in his seat as he watched the pinkette fumble around his pants, unbuckling his belt and zipping down the fly of his pants and underwear. His half-hard erection sprang free from its confines and he almost smirked at Sakura's displeasure of not seeing fully hard.

She grabbed his cock and started pumping it to life. The feel of her delicate fingers working its way up and down his hot rod made his breath hitch and toss his head back.

Shit this feels really good.

The windows of his car may be tinted so that it will be hard for anyone to see what was going from outside, but they could easily see everything from inside. His cock twitched when a young couple passed by their car, completely unaware and oblivious to the rising temperature of their lust.

With his cock now fully erect, Sakura shifted to a more comfortable position in her seat. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before she bent down and pressed a kiss to the mushroom head of his cock.

Madara released a male groan at the feel of her soft lips on his. His hand came down to her arm where he started rubbing up and down, giving her a silent message that he appreciated the way she peppered kisses all over his length.

Her hands fell onto his thighs for support, feeling the growing heat that started to ache between her legs. Sakura breathed in the musk of his arousal and appreciated the thoroughly washed, minty scent.

Madara was a man of good hygiene. That always earned a check on her book.

She laved her tongue at the vein bulging over his hot flesh, mapping out the contours as she dragged her tongue from the base all the way up to the tip.

She pecked her lips at the tip and Sakura almost giggled at the way it bobbed at her direction. Her tongue darted out to tease along the head, circling and dragging with the flat of her tongue. She hummed her appreciation at Madara's response, and let him grope his way down to her rear.

As she rained feather-light kisses at the other side of his cock, Sakura's verdant eyes looked up and Madara locked his passion-filled ones with hers. She batted her eyelashes at him before she grabbed him at the base, keeping him steady as she sank down onto his length.

Oh shit he's enormous!

Sakura knew that her daddy was big. Her pussy felt incredibly stretched when he first took her to his bed. But good lord how long is he going to stretch her mouth?!

She gasped up for breath, compensating by stroking him before she conditioned her cheeks and dove back down.

Her mouth was filled to the brim and she hadn't even swallowed all of him yet.

Her lips closed around him in a tight circle and Madara felt his cock twitch again at the lewd sight of her sucking him off as she hollowed her cheeks but never letting go. The hand that fell on her rear squeezed a plump cheek that made her squeak. The vibrations in her throat was felt by his sensitive head that he released a breath.

He already suspected that she wouldn't be able to completely take him in yet (hopefully with a few practice, she could eventually), but the way she sucked him made it all the more up for it.

Madara growled and squeezed her ass tighter when he felt the gentle scrape of her teeth. She was going to kill him.

Giggling, Sakura let go of him with a none-too-subtle pop that shuddered their spines. She rested the muscles in her jaws and resorted to licking him all over. The tip of his cock began to leak and her tongue would dart up to catch the bead of precum.

The bitter taste was something she wasn't unfamiliar with but somehow it tasted different with Madara. Especially with the way he moaned as her other hand played with his heavy balls, no doubt already filling with hot sperm.

Her jaws slacked once more and this time, Sakura tried to take all of him in. she could feel his cock twitch in her mouth as she slowly swallowed him inch per loving inch.

Almost there. Just a bit more.

When his dark curls tickled her nose, she had to will herself to relax and defy her own gag reflex. However, she couldn't help make a sound as she retreated back up his length. She coughed slightly while her hand continued to stroke him.

She didn't even notice the tears that welled up her eyes until Madara cupped her face and brushed away the tears from the corner of her eyes. She gasped.

"It's okay baby," he cooed, pressing a kiss to both her eyelids, "Don't force yourself, love."

She mewled in response and let her bend back down to his cock. She kissed the tip and swallowed him halfway, making sure to keep her teeth away as she started to suck. Her hand stroked him in time as she bobbed her head. Relishing the way Madara groaned at how good she made him feel.

Then her heart stopped, then it hammered wildly in her chest when Madara's hand came up from her rear to move the strands of hair away from her face. It was a small gesture, but when was the last time she received such a sweet gesture from her past partners? They wouldn't care as long as she could get them off no matter how much her hair irritated her for getting in the way.

Opting to ignore the ache in her chest, Sakura focused at her task. With Madara's hand tangled with her hair, she bobbed her head freely. Saliva and a bit of pre aided her in giving her daddy his first blowjob in months.

"Fuck… that's it baby… do that again- yesss… you make me feel so good," he moaned, feeling her tongue move around his cock whilst still inside her mouth.

Her tongue moved around him, circling and coating him more of her saliva despite the confines of her tight mouth.

The added stimulation while she continued to suck him had his balls aching and his cock twitching. He was close. That much she knew. And though she was tempted to taste the bittersweet nectar of her daddy's semen, Sakura would rather want to feel his hard length inside her already aching pussy once more.

She let go of his cock with another resounding pop. Her chin fell on his chest as she panted with delirious, lust-filled eyes at Madara's own pleasure-mad ones.

"I need you inside me…" she keened and whatever she wanted, Madara would give.

"Take your pants off," he commanded.

Obeying, Sakura moved back to her seat and fumbled around to free herself from her jeans. All the while Madara watched on as he stroked himself in anticipation for what's to come. Lights filtered in through the car and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a car park across from them where group of friends came out along with their set of telescopes from the trunk. They're probably going up the hill to stargaze, which was a perfect opportunity at such a cloudless night.

However Madara couldn't care less about the other people and their hobbies at the moment. What he wanted at that moment was the feel of his baby's tight walls clenching around his aching member.

Finally free from her lower article of clothing, Sakura wasted no time and climbed up on her daddy's lap. Madara pulled the lever from the side of his chair and set it down a bit so her back wouldn't hit the steering wheel.

"Daddy 'dara," she cooed, nearly begged, as she rubbed her pussy against the tip of his cock. He realized the she also took off her panties, "please…"

"Whatever my babygirl wants."

His lips crashed down to hers as he held her hips and pulled her down on his erection. Sakura screamed into their kiss and her arms wound around him for dear life. Madara didn't mind at all how hard they were kissing each other as he relished the feeling of her hot, velvety channel choke him like a vice.

It annoyed him that he couldn't move as much with their position, but that wasn't a concern for long as Sakura took the initiative. Madara grunted in their open-mouthed kisses as she started to move her hips. Dragging herself up and down from the tip of his length down to the base.

The wetness surrounding her was the perfect natural lubricant to easily move his length around her pussy. His movements may be limited but their position granted him to reach inside her deeper. With his hands on her hips, Madara helped her move. Lifting her up from his body before slamming her back down whilst his own hips went up.

It felt so gratifying to have someone in his arms, especially if that someone was an intriguing, fascinating, drop-dead gorgeous, and utterly insatiable like Haruno Sakura.

Sakura pulled back from their kiss with a pleasured gasp. Her arms wrapped around his head and she panted against his ear. Her hot, breathless pants stimulated him even further as they picked up their pace. Moving in tandem and slamming their hips against each other. Feeling the hot drag of his hard cock within her tight pussy.

Light caught his attention again and his eyes glowered menacingly at the group of friends across the parking lot. A group of six, at most. They had their equipment out and one of them was stupidly playing with a flashlight. Who actually wears green spandex nowadays?

Madara tried to ignore them and resumed to fucking his adorable kitten. His teeth latched on to her neck as her hips kept up with their cadence. My god she felt so divine-

Amidst her panting, Madara heard loud barking and his teeth pulled back into a snarl. He hoped that the big white dog barking excitedly outside with the group could feel his annoyance. Then it suddenly had the gall to come near his car. It started barking and barking that it finally caught Sakura's attention, making her movements falter. However, Madara would have none of that and used his hand to cradle her head back to his neck.

With a mad smirk in his lips, Madara threw caution out the window and thrusted his hips. Once, twice, thrice, and eventually he picked up a rhythm. Sakura's scream had his libido soaring as he worked their movements together. His cock reached deeper inside her that it reignited her passion.

Madara could actually feel his 4x4 move with their movements and it wasn't long till the group outside got the idea on why his car was suddenly starting to jerk and hump. One of the boys, presumably the boy's owner, reeled the mutt back by his leash. However the dog continued to bark at his car and one of the girls coaxed it with a dog biscuit. Despite the mad pleasure igniting his loins, Madara could easily distinguish the young man and woman amongst the group. Two Hyuugas, and he recognized the young woman to be Hiashi's daughter. If so, then the other one must be Hizashi's heir- Neji.

He watched them move away hurriedly with scarlet faces and he couldn't help but snort. Now that there were no more interruptions, Madara resumed his task in pleasuring his sugar baby.

Sex with Madara was like experiencing his Uchiha affinity. He set a fire deep inside her core and burned it brighter and hotter with every push and pull of that big cock of his. Her hot channel felt like was being split in two with how hard he's pistoning inside her, as well as molding her pussy to better receive his cock.

She could feel him twitch and it wasn't long till she came. Sakura released a wanton moan and into the silent air of his multi-ryo car as her juices flooded him. He continued to thrust into her as she came down from her high until he felt his balls tighten and he followed her at the peak. Madara released his own pleasured groan as he spurted streams of hot ejaculate within her tight pussy. Her walls milked him for all he's worth and it took a lot of his self-control to keep himself from getting hard again.

He rained kisses to the side of her neck, rubbing small circles on her back in comfort as he waited for her to come down from her sexual high. When she pulled back, she gave him a tired smile to which he returned with a smile of his own. She pressed a sweet kiss to his nose, to his lips, to his cheek, and then to his hear before whispering into his ear.

They went back to the hotel to resume their deed.

.

Arm tucked under her head, Madara pressed lazy kisses over her bare shoulder. _God, she's perfect_. He couldn't help but say to himself as he continued to pepper her love bites. The silent rise and fall of her breaths brought a sense of calm to him as he lifted his head to study her sleeping face.

His hand came up to move the stray lock of hair away from her gorgeous face. He barely knew anything about her until today. Her sense of humor and quick wits, the way she wasn't afraid to speak her mind and get what she wants- with or without his help, _she absolutely captivated him_.

Dark eyes softened as he ran his knuckles down her cheek. She snuggled further into his muscled arm and he couldn't help but chuckle.

Then a dreadful noise pierced through the stillness of the air, breaking the comfortable silence of the room. Unfortunately, it was a noise Madara couldn't ignore. His obsidian depths hardened as he slowly slipped his arm from under her head. The buzzing continued to grate his ears until he fished out his pants from the messy pile of their clothes they discarded sometime during their tryst.

Like the previous night, Madara took his pistol and placed it at a hidden compartment under the bedside table where a few magazines were also kept for emergencies.

Madara had multiple phones, and the one that wanted his attention was the one he used for the mafia. He moved to the far wall of the bedroom, disregarding the fact that he was stark naked as he looked out the glass windows. Upon seeing the caller ID, Madara's eyes narrowed and instantly swiped his thumb across the screen.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately. No need for formalities. His brother knew that he didn't want to be disturbed unless it was an emergency.

"We just got word from Setsuna's group," came Izuna's harried voice, "The Senjus hijacked our warehouse at the northern border. Two of our men are dead while three were injured, one of them had to be sent to the ICU. It was Tobirama."

He felt two throbs of that annoying tick before his hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Calm down, Izuna. I know how you feel but we can't just act out without using our heads. That's what he wants us to do."

"But that warehouse…" Izuna growled.

"I know. A's not going to be happy with this."

"What do you want us to do?"

"First, I want you and the other guys to calm down. I don't want to hear a single word that our men went out in cold blood. I don't want any more of our blood spilling tonight. Second, have Inabi gather Intel. I want to know how that bastard knew where our warehouse was. Third, call back Obito and Kisame and have them double the security around the other warehouses. We can't be sure if Tobirama has information on the other locations too. Lastly, have Itachi learn what he can from above."

"Itachi?" came Izuna's surprised voice. "But he's not a full member yet! He hasn't even finished his training with Kagami."

"I know, but we owed this vacation to Kagami. Besides, it'll be a good test on how wide Itachi could send his crows."

"Well, if you trust him that much… alright. I'll get to it right away. I'm sorry I had to call, I know you don't want to be disturbed but… when will you be back?"

Madara heaved a deep breath as he turned his gaze to the woman sleeping peacefully on his bed. No, he didn't want to go so soon. He wanted to know more about her.

"I'll see you back at the estate tomorrow morning."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Watch your back," he bid farewell to his brother and the line went dead from the other side.

Madara let out another breath as he walked back to bed. He set the phone on top of the bedside table before slipping in under the covers. His arms came around to wrap around the pinkette, pulling her close to his chest as he pressed lingering kisses on her spine, her shoulders, and then to the back of her head. He closed his eyes to fall into a dreamless slumber, granting himself a fool's reprieve before he could face the chaos that will meet him back at the estate.

When he asked Izuna what real benefit he'll receive for entering this sugar relationship, Izuna answered,

 _A sweet escape._

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Sakura's birthday is on March 28 (Aries) while mine is on March 21 (Aries); Madara's birthday is on December 24 (Capricorn) while my boyfriend's on December 27 (Capricorn).**

 **SHOUTOUTS!**

 **THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REQUESTED A MADASAKU SEX AT THE CAR AND DOING SOMETHING KINKY AT A SEMI-PUBLIC (DRESSING ROOM) AREA.**

 **To 'annecastillo1727': I have considered Madara seeing Sakura with her boys but that won't happen till the near future.**

 **To 'Yui Kuran': After another chapter or two, I wanted to focus on the dynamics of Madara and Sakura's relationship first.**

 **To ' ': You have always been reviewing to my fanfics and I never got the chance to say this but MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

 **To 'Alien-Planet', 'Allison997', and 'jUstScuRioUs': I have considered them visiting a sex shop and using toys. Thank you for your suggestion.**

 **To 'Lstrowmatt': Shower sex and angry sex have been considered. Thank you for your suggestion.**

 **To 'Yomigaeru': It is an HONOR. Thank you very much for making that fanart about this fanfic. I greatly appreciate it. I'm sorry I don't have a tumblr account to show my appreciation besides this.**

 **To 'Seph': Welcome to Bloody Sugar. To answer your question, Sakura only calls Madara 'Daddy' while they're alone or engaging in sexual activities.**

 **To 'qawashere': I really like your idea and I will use it in a future chapter. Of course, I will give the credits to you for the original idea. Thank you.**

 **To 'deideiblueeyez': I apologize, English is not my first language and I hope to improve in the future.**

 **Any suggestions are more than welcome and will be considered for your reading pleasure. Please check the author's notes at the end to check if you received a reply on your reviews. Thank you.**

 **Will continue whenever I have the time but PLEASE EXPECT AN UPDATE SOMETIME AROUND 11PM (UTC +8) OR 8:00AM (UCT -7) EVERY SUNDAY.**

 **I've had very stressful weeks with classes and patients to manage. I'm a dental student.**

 **Ciao~!**


	5. Holiday Plans

**BIG THANKS TO YOMIGAERU FOR MANKING ANOTHER AWESOME FANART FOR BLOODY SUGAR. PLEASE GO VISIT AND SUPPORT HER TUMBLR PAGE.**

 **REASONS FOR LATE UPDATE: Patients, exams, and upcoming finals.**

 **RINNE FESTIVAL – the equivalent of Christmas in the Naruto-verse.**

* * *

The sound of waves crashing along the cargo bay was the only sound that permeated the air under the deep darkness of the night. Not even when two ten-wheeler trucks and five sedan cars pulled over near the dock's warehouses disturbed the quiet night.

Madara stepped out of his vehicle smoothly from his seat and was immediately flanked by two of his executives. From another car, Kagami came out followed by Itachi who, fortunately, could blame the cold winter air for the subtle discomfort of the operation currently undergoing that showed on his slightly contorted eyebrows.

The warehouse to meet in was predictably guarded by heavily armed men, each sporting a red scorpion inked on their wrists. Madara only needed to let the light reflect on his pinwheel pin attached on his collar as a form of introduction and the scorpions immediately scurried about to welcome the Uchiha mob boss. More armed men already stood guard on their stations inside the steel walls and with a flick of Madara's wrist, his own men took to their designations to stand guard around the building.

As he neared the center of the building, a deceptively young redhead turned around the corner of one of the cargo containers flanked by his own entourage. Madara shimmied his coat off of his shoulders and wordlessly let it hung in the air until Itachi came up and folded it in his arms. Finally stopping in the middle, the two bosses held their watches over their eyes to silently watch the seconds hand tick the last few seconds.

At exactly 11:47pm, Madara and Sasori held up their heads and offered their hands in greeting. Let it be known that the only way to transact a successful business with the Red Scorpion, is to arrive on time or never at all.

"Boss Uchiha."

"Akasuna."

They shook with firm hands. Usually the redhead would skip any pretense and move immediately to business but seeing as there was a new member in Madara's entourage, he couldn't help but focus his chocolate brown eyes questioningly at Itachi.

"I see that you'll finally be getting that retirement, Kagami," Sasori commented.

As a rule- to never answer unless given permission to, Madara answered in consigliere's stead, "He is still under evaluation. In fact, I believe that you could help his crows fly farther than they can now."

His large arm came around Itachi's shoulders and with a slight push on the back, led the youngest Uchiha forward.

"I believe I can," Sasori replied and gestured to his right. The blonde stepped up at the silent command, "One promising investment to another."

In the members' point of view, they had no right to question their bosses. No matter how promising their talents may be, unless they took the oath and are finally welcomed into their respective groups with open arms, then they might as well be disposable human shields to them (Though Madara would never exact favoritism nor show any special treatment- not even when Izuna decided to join the mafia- he would let any of his family members get hurt).

Given permission, Itachi and Deidara shook hands and greeted one another.

"Uchiha Itachi, I am under Sir Kagami's tutelage as future consigliere."

"Deidara hn, Master Sasori's student. I specialize in explosives, hn."

The young Uchiha blinked, "You're from Earth Country, aren't you?"

"Yeah, don't rub it in. I'm still working on my accent, hn," the blonde rolled his eyes.

Madara choice this opportunity to interject, "Excellent. Now, greetings aside, I think it's time for our official business."

With a nod of agreement, Deidara was given permission and joined Itachi and Kagami to be briefed. Madara fell into step with Sasori as their guards followed but at a wide distance to respect their privacy.

"Itachi broke the record for the highest score in the Battery Exam for the first time in over a century," Madara began as they walked with straight backs towards the line of cargo containers connected to the trucks at the back of the warehouse, "He worked at a public law firm for almost two years before coming to me and announce his decision to join the group."

"I'm surprised, honestly," Sasori replied but in nowhere near any form of emotion, "given his paternal parent."

"I have yet to disclose whether he has informed his family of his decision or not. Tell me about your student."

"Deidara was a failing sculptor on the brink of a breakdown. He found pleasure in blowing things up and ever since then, made quite a record for arson and grand larceny. He's been on the Iwa's list for a year. I took him in after he tried to blow up one of my ships."

A small quirk at the corner of Madara's lips suggested his amusement, "One promising investment to another indeed."

A consigliere's job is not only to act as an advisor to the mafia boss but he must also learn how to dig around for information and prepare options to aid the boss' decision. To do that, Itachi must first increase his range of Intel both national and international.

Stopping in front of the open containers, Sasori made a signal and one of his men carried a heavy wooden crate in front of them. Madara shifted his eyes over the dark metal of semis as he ordered his men to check the weapons and the boxes of bullets and magazines stashed at the bottom.

"Two hundred arms and one hundred fifty boxes of explosives, as agreed upon," Sasori gestured, "please, try not to lose them this time."

Madara hummed, pleased, and called for Kisame who had been carrying two large suitcases. With thick, muscled arms, he hefted the cases easily on each hand to let his boss open them. The thick wads of cash all in Wind Country's currency made the scorpion's eyes gleam. _Another successful business_. Sasori motioned for one of his most trusted to take the cases.

"Aren't you going to count them?" Madara asked with a raised brow.

The redhead crossed his arms, "We have been working for a very long time, Boss Uchiha. I have known you enough to be a man of your word. Besides, the offer you made was fifty percent more than normally agreed upon. So, what else can I do for you, Boss Uchiha?"

He hummed once more, unsurprised at the redhead's deduction. He stirred them away a couple of steps farther before he reached a gloved hand into his coat.

Sasori blinked as he weighed the bag of dugs deposited on his palms.

"I need you to break this material down for me. I'm sure you've heard of minors selling drugs in my territory."

"Minors selling contraband is old news. What makes this any different?"

"Because none of my men can identify what this is. I've had enough headache with Tobirama shoving his nose around my turf again, so I can't have an unknown solid version of dragons circulating around my own territory."

Sasori paused and shifted his eyes up at him, "You're saying this is heroin?"

"Our crows said it works like that. It takes a while for it to kick in but works almost ten times stronger. I'm suspecting one of the great families behind this."

"No," Sasori jerked his hand carrying the bag back to Madara, "I don't think I need to remind you, Boss Uchiha, that I stand on neutral ground-"

"-And you _will_ stay neutral. That I guarantee," the Uchiha pressed, "You have said it yourself that we have worked together for a long time. All I ask is for you to break these down and identify what this is; and just as I promised to you before, you will never be caught in the crossfire."

A moment of silence passed over them as Madara waited patiently for the redhead's decision. He was confident that the former doctor will accept his offer. The deceptively young-looking man hadn't touched anything close about medicine and the idea of discovering a new drug that greatly affects the human body will surely pique his interest. He may have turned to become an arms dealer now but his innate curious brain will never leave him.

"Fine," Sasori finally answered with a deep sigh. He retracted his hand and hid the bag in the pocket in his coat instead, "I'll see to your request but please, don't expect immediate results. If this thing is really something new, then it might take a while, possibly months."

"Not a problem. I will send you the file of our findings in a fortnight once you return to Suna," Madara nodded his head, "It's a pleasure doing business with you once again, Akasuna."

"The pleasure's all mine, Boss Uchiha."

The deafening sounds of large propellers cutting through the air was closely followed by a string of sirens that disturbed the west harbor. All units garbed in safety gear with rifles and pistols surrounded the warehouse where they believed a transaction between one of the biggest mafia groups and the infamous underground arms dealer- Red Scorpion- has been undergoing. However as they barged through the doors with guns cocked and fingers ready to pull the triggers, they were met with confusion when all they discovered were empty cargo containers and abandoned sedan cars.

Ibiki cursed out his frustration and nearly destroyed the evidence they found- a crow feather snapped with a pinwheel button along with a message that mocked their ability to investigate. They were completely mislead and realized it too late that they raided the west harbor where the crime syndicates were actually conducting their business in the east. Unbeknownst to them, the one who fooled the entire task force was done by their Chief of Police's eldest son- Uchiha Itachi, as his first assignment ordered by Madara.

.

After another successful business transaction with the elusive Red Scorpion, Madara and his men returned to the estate for their well-earned rest. He would've gone home to his own house but he still has a schedule full of clients who wanted to ask favors from him.

As he walked up the stone steps of the ancient mansion that stood strong ever since it was built by the first boss, the phone on his left pocket vibrated. Unbothered at all about the flakes of snow that fell down on his dark mane, Madara stopped in his tracks, which made the others stop also, and fished out the phone from his pocket.

The corner of his lips quirked as he read the name that sent him a text message. He swiped his gloved thumb across the screen and instinctively walked up the remaining steps as he typed a message to reply to his sugar baby.

As Itachi lagged behind the boss and mentor, his ever observant eyes couldn't help but notice the slight spring in the hardened, powerful man. Whatever it was that Madara just received, it had most certainly brought him in a better mood and that was more than enough to pique the young lawyer's interest. However his curiosity was caught by Kagami and the older Uchiha shook his head at him in response.

To Itachi's understanding, it meant that he should drop it.

* * *

"YOU'RE LATE!"

The pinkette and blonde cried out, earning them startled and disapproving looks from the other patrons of the ice cream parlour. Even though it was around thirty degrees outside the brightly-colored building, the internal heating inside the shop was nice enough for them to remove their coats and still enjoy their batches of frozen delight.

Sakura and Naruto pointed accusing fingers at the silver-haired chief inspector once he stopped in front of their table. However their tone was nowhere near upset as evidenced by their wide grins. Only Sasuke who- being the innate stoic Uchiha that he is- was the only one who addressed the older man non-verbally. Instead he raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Ahh well, you see there's this little boy who got separated from his mommy and I-"

"We've had enough lame excuses of how a Good Samaritan you are, Hatake, now sit down," Sakura ordered behind her half-eaten Heaven's Delight Sundae.

"Yes ma'am," the White Hound conceited and took his place beside Naruto who kept a wide grin on his face while Sasuke's smirk foretold his amusement.

It may seem very strange but what was once a dare had become a tradition for her and her boys to eat ice cream during the winter season.

Sakura stood and leaned across the table to give Kakashi a kiss on the cheek as a greeting.

"So, what'd I miss?" Kakashi asked lazily after giving an appreciating eye crease at her.

"You should've seen Sakura-chan's apartment!" Naruto, predictably, chimed in first, "It got a whole makeover!"

"You finally did it?" Kakashi raised a brow at her, insinuating the time when Sakura swore that she will one day 'turn her place around'.

"Yep," she chirped, swallowing a spoonful of cookies 'n' cream, "I saved up enough money to have the entire place patched up. So that means no more leaking ceilings, creaky floorboards, and dead wallpaper for me."

Of course, that was only partially true. She had been saving money to patch up her poor excuse of an apartment for a long while. Fortunately the walls and windows were thick and foolproof enough to keep her safe from the cold and passing storms. Her radiator also works and if not for the hideous wallpaper then she would've labeled it as satisfactory. The option of finding a new place to stay had been brought up one-two many times already but as shabby as the place was, it had the best location (a walking distance) away from her medical school, the library, and to the hospital. Also because the rent was the cheapest she could find.

She didn't have to inform them that over half of the money she used to fix her place was from her generous sugar daddy.

As much as she loved her boys to bits, their overprotectiveness can be a primary source of stress for her. during their time in high school, when she finally agreed to go out with a brave soul to dinner, Naruto and Sasuke had been banned from the restaurant because of 'causing disturbance to the other patrons due to suspicious behavior'; and when one of her ex boyfriends cheated on her, let's just say he had suddenly acquired a phobia of dogs a few days later.

So what more if they found out that she's having a weekly relationship with a man almost two decades her age? If not Naruto then she bets Sasuke will have a heart attack.

"Great," Kakashi turned to Naruto, "and you?"

"Slowww," the blonde whined with his spoon still shoved in his mouth, "Can't do anything much till after New Year's to finish off my master's degree. Don't get me wrong, I love working at the Summit but things had been so boring during the winter season."

Sakura had long since gotten over the shock when Naruto announced that he wanted to become the country's ambassador. That meant going into politics, dealing with ideas and paperwork. All of which are things that couldn't be formed with Naruto in a sentence. It had taken him a while to finally decide on his future. To be honest, she thought that he might've just inherit his grandfather's dojo on his father's side which was famous for its special martial arts technique. Who would've thought that he would actually follow his father's footsteps instead and decide on a higher role?

They all thought that it was just a phase considering that he almost flunked out of his major in political science. Nevertheless, they still gave him the support and love he needed and now he's working his way up by working as an interpreter and translator of the Summit as his first stepping stone.

He still needs to work on his Kumo accent though.

"Didn't your dad said that he's letting you help him with his work at the city hall?"

"Yeah and my fingers are still numb from all that typing."

Well, he may have matured but Naruto was still the lovable, lazy bear that he was.

"So what's going on with you guys?" Sakura redirected the topic to Kakashi and Sasuke, "Not much trouble with crime I hope?"

Sasuke made an unpleasant grunt at the back of his throat before scooping another spoonful of his Triple Berry Sundae. Kakashi however crossed his arms as he decided to answer.

"Unfortunately, there was trouble."

Sakura pressed her lips at that, "Oh no what happened?"

He shook his head, "We can't tell you the details but let's just say HQ's still now getting over that their raid was a total bust."

"Even my dad's still frustrated over it. They were gonna arrest one of the biggest mob bosses and the most wanted arms dealer. Too bad they wasted a lot of resources over a dead end. The Intel got all mixed up for some reason," Sasuke supplied.

"Since I'm still teaching at the academy, I got that news from my colleagues. Poor Captain Ibiki's getting his ass chewed by the commissioner as we speak."

"Oh dang," Naruto commented blithely.

Sakura however decided not to answer. She often forgot the underlying danger in the career path Sasuke and Kakashi chose. Even if they all decided on a career that involved with public services, with her being a doctor, Naruto as a rising politician hell-bent on maintaining and improving charities through international relations (she's very sure Gaara would be very happy to see the blonde soon), and them in the police force. As far as petty pick-pockets and vandalisms go, there's still the big fishes stalking quietly in the streets of Konoha.

It's been a long time since she heard any news of them but now she reminded herself that even bigger fishes still exist in their city. She may not know much about the mafia but she knew well enough that they're the worst news out there. She had no doubt that Sasuke will graduate from the academy with flying colors but hopefully, once he's out there on the field, the only time she'll be seeing him in the hospital is when he's delivering her breakfast and not on a gurney leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Shaking that mental image away, Sakura pursed her lips at them, "Look, I don't want to sound ignorant of current affairs but I haven't seen you guys in months outside my laptop screen. Can we please not sour the mood?"

Naruto's eyes softened at her statement, no doubt he shared the same thought. Sasuke leaned back on the cushion and rested his arm on the headrest behind her arm while Kakashi looked up. His visible eyes creased appreciatively as he uncrossed his arms.

"You're right, sorry, Sakura-chan."

Relieved, Sakura let out a smile.

It was almost funny how years ago, back when they were just a bunch of rambunctious, rebellious kids with an arsenal of spray paints vandalizing public property, Kakashi was the sole police officer they actually feared to come across with. They had mastered in dodging the rest of the Konoha police like professional thieves. Though their actions never went farther than vandalism and pranking (Halloween has always been their most favorite time of the year), it still earned them a file in the police archives. One time they even snuck into a parkour gym to teach themselves how to better slip away from their uniformed pursuers.

Then in came Hatake Kakashi, fresh out of the academy and had already brought in five larcenists and working his way to become a detective. The first one he took down was Naruto, and the next was Sasuke- but that was only because he used himself to drive them away. Unfortunately his sacrifice had only been in vain because Kakashi eventually literally cornered her in one of their escape routes. She absolutely _did not_ want to remember the day their parents roasted them alive in the Chief of Police's office. Still, it had made them immensely satisfied at the look of the entire HQ's faces when they realized all this time they have been bested by a bunch of kids.

Though that was the last time they broke the law, it wasn't long till they saw each other again. Kakashi was one of the cops that had been called in when they were ganged upon. After their recovery, he invited them to train self-defense at the gym he and his friend worked at during weekends as instructors.

"Oh hey! Kaka-sensei you haven't ordered yet!" Naruto chimed in, "Come on I'll help you!"

"Mahh I can do it myself-"

"Come on, come on! They got this new flavor I'm sure you'll like."

Poor Kakashi was already pushed out of their booth before he could finish his sentence and Naruto didn't even give him any reprieve as he stirred the officer to the counter. With the mood finally back to normalcy, Sakura choice this moment to return her attention to her sweet dessert-

"So who did you bang this time, Sakura?"

Only to nearly get choked at Sasuke's sudden approach. Her cheeks burned a serious red blush.

"What the fuck Sasuke?!" she cursed at her aloof childhood best friend before cursing herself for being too loud that the people near their booth gave her a scandalized face. Especially the family who brought their kids with them. Sakura furrowed her brows and sent them an apology before her face twisted into a glare at the smirking Uchiha, "What was that for?"

Sasuke shrugged, "It's fun seeing you so riled up."

She jabbed a finger none-too-gently at his ribs, which made him wince and clutch at his side. Since they were in a public setting, she couldn't do anything too violent against him in revenge… yet.

"I guess I deserve that," he grunted.

"Damn right you do," she huffed, "What sort of conversation starter was that anyway? I don't ask you who you sleep with and you don't care who I smooch booties with either."

Her nostrils flared at her rising temper. As highly inappropriate as it was to discuss their bed partners at an innocent setting topped with children present, she supposed that as long as they kept their voices at the minimum low then the manager that had been keeping his eye on them wouldn't kick them out on the next outburst.

"No, I don't care at all," Sasuke replied nonetheless at her rhetorical question out of spite, "Though you do seem a bit tense. You're already on your winter break. Are all those shifts at the hospital finally weighing down on you?"

She rolled her eyes. She wouldn't risk entertaining his poor conversation starter. It had been two weeks since Madara's abrupt cancellation of their weekend. He said that there had been an emergency at work that required his immediate attention. Part of her, admittedly, became disappointed. Part of her role as a sugar baby did not focus solely as a sex partner- in fact that was the last thing in the job description, but she was supposed to be a hostess, and a friend. Though she doesn't really know what to feel about being friends with the man she's seeing with; outside the (amazing) sexcapades and flirting, Madara was actually comfortable to be with as evidenced by their date. Which, by far, was the most fun she ever had if excluding the amount of money he burned on her for one day.

Apparently, Madara was also a man of his word because on the following day when she got back to her apartment, a group of deliverymen came in carrying an obviously expensive and polished hardwood closet. When she texted Madara about it (when she couldn't get a hold of him from calling), especially when she saw the artist's signature carved on the wood, it was only due to the innate stubbornness of an Uchiha did it made her relent.

Still, Madara had been quite the gentleman to have treated her to breakfast and driven her home that day before promising to call her when he's finally settled with his business.

Instead of another glare, Sakura looked up at the ravenhead with a teasing glint in her emerald eyes.

"Oh come on, Sasuke, why don't you just admit that you miss me?" she topped with a smirk on her face.

When he and Naruto came to her apartment to pick her up, it was predictable that the Uchiha would be the poorest in showing his affection. She grew up with him long enough to know that the glances and the twitches in his fingers were already a dead giveaway. However she also knew that Sasuke was nothing if not proud so showing something sweet as hugging or even admitting that he missed her will be a total blow to his ego. Still, it didn't made him care about her or even the others, less.

It was his turn to glare at her and it was a battle of perserverance to see who would relent first.

Sasuke conceded first and blew out a long sigh of defeat before looking back at her. This time, with his coal eyes softened and a small upturn at the corner of his lips.

Knowing that the Uchiha would never make the first move, Sakura wound her arms around his back. Sasuke reciprocated with a nice squeeze around her waist.

"I missed you so much," she whispered against his ear.

Sasuke's response was only a noncommittal grunt. Normally it would set the pinkette off but the press of his lips over her hair at her temple was more than enough.

If she learned anything about the Uchiha family, it's that they honor family above all. And since growing up with Sasuke, if not for the blood and name then she was already as good as a sister to him. No matter how cool he lets himself to be, she knew that he cared about them enough that he would lay down his life for them.

"We should probably stop hugging before they come back," he quipped after a moment.

Sakura couldn't help but smile, "Agreed"

.

Naruto drove her home after a fun night at the karaoke. Of course, Sasuke would rather eat ten pounds of ramen before he can sing along with them but all it took for the Uchiha to relent was a nice dash of Naruto's old family alcohol recipe. It was agreed upon that they wouldn't trust Naruto to leave a drunken Sasuke alone without hell breaking loose on the following day so in conclusion, Naruto drove Sakura home while Kakashi took Sasuke back to his parent's.

"Thanks Naruto," she smiled sweetly at the blonde as she turned the key to her apartment.

"Anytime, Sakura-chan. You still up for my family party on the twenty-fifth?"

"Of course I do. You know I'll always come to your family's Rinne Festival party."

"Great. I'll come pick you up, alright?" he opened his arms at the pinkette and who was she to refuse the best hugger in all of Konoha? "I'll see you in a few days, sis."

"Stay out of trouble, brother."

When Naruto finally left and she locked herself in, she almost stepped on the black letter that was slipped in through her door.

* * *

Sakura's eyes squinted when she caught a guy with black hair tied up into a ponytail. Was that Itachi? She wasn't sure. She only caught a glimpse of him and when she turned to look for her suspect, he was nowhere near in sight. It had been a while since she had last seen the elder Uchiha brother, not since the party his family threw for him for passing and breaking the score of the Battery Exam. Maybe it was because she met up with Sasuke again not too long ago.

"Ms. Haruno?" Uchiha Yakumi, the guard assigned to escort her, called.

She didn't understand why Madara would send someone to escort her tonight. Was it because they're in another hotel? Nahh that couldn't be it. At least the receptionist handled the letter she gave them better than the last one.

The suite her sugar daddy paid for them this time was once again at the top floor of the building and again guarded by two muscular men. Sakura didn't even find it disturbing when she noticed the slight outline of a firearm hidden under their coats. She had been around Kakashi and to know what it looked like.

"Hmmm," she hummed as her finger tapped her chin. Their scarred faces no longer scared her like last time, "Setsuna and… Yashiro, right?"

Sakura had once asked Madara why he had so many guards, if it meant he was fine with other people (his family members) knowing about their relationship. They both agreed to confidentiality after all. However Madara only told her that these people are trustworthy enough to keep their secret. As to why he had to have so many guards however, he just said that he made a lot of enemies because of his business. Sakura decided not to question him further and Madara offered if she would like to know the familiar faces she'll be seeing for the duration of their contract. She said yes.

The two Uchiha looked at each other at that. One of them, was kind enough to smile back her in confirmation while the other didn't even bother. Typical Uchiha. They held open the door for her and Sakura entered the suite only to stop dead in her tracks at the group of tailored men sitting on the soft, white couches.

The room was no less extravagant as the last one and Sakura had yet to get used to the lavish furniture, silk curtains, overlooking view of the city, tiled floors, and crystal chandeliers to criticize each suite her sugar daddy brought her in. the only difference with this from the last one was that it had a wide, glassed veranda outside.

When heads finally turned to her direction, she flushed and fiddled with the hem of her dress- one of the many others Madara bought for her.

"I'm uhh-" she cleared her throat and straightened her back, not wanting to appear undignified in front of (she assumed) powerful men, "pardon my intrusion. I'll just return in a w-"

"No need," came the deep baritone of Madara's voice. He sounded with such authority she hadn't heard from him before. It befitted his stature that instantly made everything and everyone else smaller compared to him. There was a glint in his eyes as he gestured for her with one outstretched arm, "Come."

 _Oh god why did she find that so sexy?_

Obediently, Sakura's heels clicked as silently as they can as they made their way towards her sugar daddy. Her blush remained on her cream-colored cheeks as she tried to ignore the stares that followed her from the other men in the room, but not in a way that looked disrespectful.

She zeroed her sights on the spot beside Madara but as his hand wound up around her waist, he redirected her to sit on his lap. With the familiar position plus the burnt pinewood musk of his scent, it made her heart race as her cheeks became hotter. It also didn't help that he shamelessly kissed her cheek in front of an audience as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

As embarrassed as she was, Sakura would admit that it was one of the things she liked about Madara. It's always the little things that would leave the biggest impressions on her and the fact that her sugar daddy didn't force a kiss of her in any other inappropriate places, only proved to her how sweet he could really be even if he had to pose a façade that could be equaled to ruthlessness. Ever since they first started to open up to each other, Madara opted to always greet her- whether by waking up in his arms or by driving her back to her apartment- with a kiss on her forehead or cheeks. He never dared to kiss or even touch her anywhere else unless she allowed him to.

Madara sat back on his seat which made her follow, her hand rested flat on his chest.

"Don Uchiha?" one of the men addressed and that's when Sakura finally took notice of the men in suits around them.

' _Don?_ ' Sakura wondered but noticed the man's blonde hair. It didn't take a genius to know that the man was from Lightning Country. The heavy accent alone was a dead giveaway. She only knew how to speak Suna and a bit of Uzushian dialect thanks to her father's heritage and Naruto's mom. She knew nothing of the other languages, much less Kumo- which was one of the hardest languages to learn.

The others, she recognized as Madara's brother- Izuna and his lawyer- Kagami (she sent them respectful nods to which they returned). It was a bit strange that Madara would also always bring his lawyer around with him. There were two other people she didn't recognize though. Both of which had striking dark skin and platinum blonde hair. Sakura had to withhold her excitement at the fact that she's actually seeing a pureblooded Kumo. She had met a person from Lightning Country before- Chouji's foreign girlfriend, Karui- but she had never met an actual pureblood before.

The northeastern country's isolation had been accounted in several history books and centuries of interracial relationships had made the country open to diversity. Only a rare few could display the recessive gene that evidenced their ancestor's contrasting complexion.

Sakura couldn't help but be fascinated. She had always wanted to travel the world, see the people, and experience other cultures.

"Me-a," Madara answered, effectively surprising her with his correct pronunciation of the words. He once told her that he could speak a lot of foreign languages; but she never knew he was this good if he could also adopt the accent, "Vermix la czuf prima."

.

Madara narrowed his eyes at C- one of A's executives. Even as the young man stilled and shrunk into his seat, he still couldn't find the satisfaction from his fear. But when Sakura relaxed in his hold and rested her head like a perfect fit on his shoulder, he decided to let it go this time.

" _It's fine_ ," he responded but still with an edge of warning in his tone, " _This beautiful woman belongs to me._ "

His hand squeezed at her hip and he relished the feel of her hand snake its way under his tie over his chest.

He watched Omoi glance at his superior, his older brother- Darui, who nodded his head in acknowledgment seeing that C had just been silenced until given permission by him for the remainder of their conversation.

" _Let us continue then_ ," Darui said but not before stealing a glance his direction- specifically at his sugar baby.

Something churned in Madara's stomach at the way A's right-hand man looked at Sakura, and he didn't like it at all. Apparently, the display he just did was not enough to convince the dark-toned man to keep his eyes up to him and not on the woman nestled on his shifted his arm around Sakura to better encircle her waist in a more possessive hold. Whether anyone noticed his strange action or not, they were wise enough to not address it.

The conversation continued on under Kumo language. Even though he knew that the three of them can speak Fire Country's language as well as the next guy, Madara learned it best to talk business with the Lightning Country's underground world in their mother language. Since A had sent him his right-hand man and best executives, it was suffice to say that their purpose was to further talk about their business.

Madara would never talk about the details of his transaction with A. The presence of these foreigners were only to see proof that the deal between them will continue since it was no secret that Tobirama had just ruined the warehouse where they stashed half of the firearms they were supposed to send them. No one but him had a direct contact with the Red Scorpion- whose weapons are proven to be the best quality even among the ones issued by the armies. After abandoning his career as a doctor, Akasuna made a name for himself in the underground for his innovation and creativity with his weapons. The only problem was that he disliked working with people and preferred to be anonymous. He was as picky as he was cautious and his infamy with the best firearms were the exact bargaining chip he offered to the Kumo's underground boss for (finally) a mutual relation.

The only reason Madara had contact with Sasori was because he kept his identity anonymous from the surface. Let the world be convinced that Dr. Akasuna Sasori- who had made breakthroughs in the medical field in research and prosthetists- had long since been lost during his participation as a doctor during the war at the south.

" _If you are worried about security, then you are free to provide your own_ ," Madara said as-a-matter-of-factly as his thumbed traced sinuous circles around his sugar baby's hip, " _I offered Don A hospitality- a hospitality where he can freely indulge in his vices. I heard he's quite a gambler, and there are plenty of women in_ _ **Ten Tails**_ _that can host to his needs._ "

He felt Sakura's hand slip into his coat and he almost purred at the warmth of her palm through his dress shirt underneath. Madara also found it adorable at the way the pinkette hid her face on his shoulder.

When he saw her enter the room, dressed in one of the sensual dresses he bought for her during their shopping trip, Madara almost jumped to his feet to welcome her in open arms; instead he had to remind himself of his audience and coax her to sit on his lap. Even though he oh so wanted to kiss her pretty face.

The look on the Kumo men's faces were more than enough indication that the offer he proposed was more than they expected. Ever since Madara took his seat as the Uchiha mafia's boss, he greatly improved the family's gambling business. Going so far as to expand branches in Suna and even in Ame. His largest and most infamous casino- the building that sat at the heart of Fire Country's sin city- the **Ten Tails** ; it was considered a high privilege to play even one game in there.

Hook, line, and sinker; tomorrow night, the Uchiha mafia will be the first to secure friendship with Kumo's largest underground family.

.

The bubbling water tickled Sakura's legs in a pleasant way as one hand threaded through the older man's dark mane. It was a beautiful night with the moon peeking through clouds in the sky. It wasn't snowing but even then they would be safe since the Jacuzzi was paneled by glass walls and roof. The cold of the winter wind didn't bother them at all what with the pleasant water warming their bare skin. Steam coursed up like strands across the pool with lights reflecting a cool blue glow underneath.

Sakura couldn't help but wiggle her toes under the water. The action didn't go unnoticed to Madara however as his hands held her feet. A small laughter escaped her lips before playfully hitting him on the shoulder to stop. He released a chuckle in return and tipped his head back as she fed him another piece of fruit. Madara's teeth plucked out a piece of grape, kept his head relaxed on her stomach as she picked another one off the cluster.

She felt his large hand come up to caress her thigh, relishing the bare skin as she reduced her clothes down to a pair of matching swimsuits- again, one of the many that Madara had picked out for her during their shopping trip.

"So how was it?" she asked, referring to his earlier business with the Kumo people. She didn't need details since she couldn't understand a thing about what they were talking about. All throughout the duration of their meeting, she sat quietly on Madara's lap and entertained herself with his tie.

"All was well," Madara answered in a beat.

"I'm glad to hear that," she continued combing her fingers through his hair.

Madara's body was submerged in the water from his upper stomach down. All the while wedged between Sakura's legs as his head rested on her flat stomach. Honestly, Sakura didn't mind the intimate position (they had been in far more intimate positions than that) since her verdant eyes had a full view of the man's strong muscles. She had seen a lot of naked torsos and she had definitely witnessed the development of her male friends, but Madara was a whole new level.

Her fingers trailed down from his hair to his shoulders, tracing the image of the koi and phoenix before circling down his broad chest to the twin tigers. Then slowly going back up to follow the dragon's body encircling his collarbone. Sakura's cheeks flushed when she realized that the dragon's head was situated right at her covered pleasure zone.

Sakura leaned back to reach for her glass of champagne resting on a tray beside them. She took a sip for herself before circling it around Madara's head.

"You guys seem satisfied at the end though."

Madara drank from her offered glass before answering, "It's business, kitten. Our deal with their boss had been compromised no thanks to a rival company. It wasn't very nice of them to jeopardize our stocks. I found a way to compensate and also added an offer I'm sure their boss can't refuse."

"Well either they have good spies or someone turned into a rat."

Upon hearing her comment, Madara's eyes blinked. He kept himself from looking back at her and instead opted her continue with a gruff, "A rat, you say?"

She hummed as she playfully swirled the pale liquid in her glass, watched it spin around with verdant eyes before speaking her mind.

"Well, how else would a rival company find a way to jeopardize your stocks? I honestly doubt a man like yourself would let his guard down. Either someone from outside found a way in, or someone from inside let them in. But that's just my opinion though."

The older man was silent as he pondered her words carefully. If it weren't for the fact that she didn't know about his real occupation then he would've mistaken her to have actually given him advice. As a man who understood the weight of responsibility on his shoulders, Madara considers every possibility for the sake of his family. However he would rather turn to the idea of the enemy actually besting them rather than the thought of one of his own family members turning their backs on them.

"Thank you for your insight, kitten," he patted her leg appreciatively.

At his silence, Sakura took this as opportunity to trace her fingers across his muscles as if making a roadmap. The pleasure of her fingertips tracing his body made Madara sag back in relaxation in his seat. His hands would come up to caress her thighs and he would enjoy the way they would slide smoothly across her skin without being hindered by the callouses of his hands. Years of handling firearms, knives, and bats had roughened his palms to the point that he opted to wear gloves because of how uncomfortable they felt when rubbed together.

When one of her hands travelled the expanse of his arm and then touch the light scars that decorated the skin, Sakura watched in fascination as he held her hand in his. It was strange how her small hand fitted almost perfectly in his larger ones especially when he laced their fingers together. He turned her palm so he could press a kiss to her knuckles. It reminded her how much of a gentleman Madara was. Every time they would meet, Madara always greeted her with a purr of her name or his favorite nickname before kissing either her hand or her forehead. It was only when she consented that he would dare to kiss her lips. She supposed that the today was the only exception since he had an audience with him.

"Comfortable?" she leaned her body down. Her cheek fell atop his head as her hand twirled strands of his wet dark hair.

"Very," Madara hummed, his thumb caressed her knuckles and refused to let go of her hand, "I must apologize for leaving you so abruptly last time, kitten. Even though I asked you to spend the entire weekend with me."

She turned her head slightly to press her lips on his hair, "You're a busy man. I understand, don't worry about it. I needed time to recover anyway. I was so sore thanks to you."

Her free hand jabbed a finger to his cheek to which he responded with a chuckle of a swelled masculine ego. It was true though. She couldn't even sit down properly without feeling the discomfort on her backside and nether regions for days.

"Oh were you?" Madara smirked before turning around and finally rising from the water.

Sakura shamelessly licked her lips as she ogled the excellent piece of male specimen before her. Water cascaded down his bare muscles and she felt herself squirm a bit appreciatively at the way they flexed under her gaze. Madara's hands found her hips and in return, her fingers traced the tigers inked on his chest.

He leaned down to close the distance between them and Sakura closed her eyes to welcome his lips. However the sensitive nerve endings in her lips were never stimulated because before she knew it, she was suddenly lifted in the air and water splashed all around her. The surprise definitely caught her off-guard and because the pool was only as deep up to her chin, Sakura immediately rose back up. Her verdant eyes were practically glaring daggers, not bothering to hide her displeasure at his sudden action. However the reaction she gave him had absolutely no effect, instead Madara's lips crooked into a smirk- amused.

He chuckled.

"That's not funny," she spat, completely forgoing her humble, sugar baby façade that catered to her daddy's musings. Now she resembled her usual self- specifically the one that showed itself whenever Naruto did something really stupid.

Madara didn't respond, instead he tackled her. The water sloshed around them as he slowly dived down to her and Sakura braced herself for another impact. However her expectations were thwarted yet again when big, strong arms scooped her up under the water and pushed her to the edge of the pool. She gasped and her legs anchored themselves around him in reflex as they pressed their bodies together.

Her sugar daddy chuckled again at her expression.

"You're horrible," she huffed, moving the wet lock of hair away from her face before splashing the warm water at his face. Madara's nose crinkled as the water damped his thicker hair. It stuck all around him that it nearly covered his entire face.

Seeing the comic look he has now, Sakura couldn't help but stifle her laughter. Her earlier annoyance of him for suddenly throwing her in the water completely disappeared. With her shoulders shaking from barely controlled laughter, Sakura had to bite her lower lip to stop her smile from curling any higher as she parted his hair away from his face. Even as she revealed his unamused face, Sakura couldn't let go of her smile.

"You know, you kinda look better this way," she mused, smirking at his wet state.

He rolled his eyes at her before his lips curled into a small, subtle smile. His own heart fluttered upon seeing the pinkette enjoying herself, even at his own demise.

With her lips still tugging upwards in a smirk, Sakura reached her hand up to part his dark locks away from his face and tuck them behind his ears. Once she got a full view of his face, her hands fell to cup his cheeks and Madara leaned down towards her. This time, he didn't disappoint her expectations as he finally captured her lips with his.

Her time with her sugar daddy was still short, and their relationship was still in its early stages but for a time, Sakura couldn't help but notice how his kisses had become sweeter, his touches gentler, and sex with him had become less desperate. It was like he was slowly letting himself go.

Sakura moaned as their tongues met through their opened mouths, coaxed by the way Madara squeezed her ass through the thin veil of her bikini. Their tongues swirled around each other as if in greeting before they fought to enter their partner's mouth. It seemed futile, what with Madara having the larger, stronger muscle, but Sakura's was slim and cunning and she had full intention on getting her revenge. She pulled her tongue back and let him have the minute victory until she sucked on his appendage. Shocked and relishing the way her mouth pulled his muscle, Madara rewarded her with a rougher squeeze of her cheeks.

Once he let his guard down, Sakura took that opportunity to slip her tongue inside the older man and this time, Madara didn't stop her. She played with his tongue, traced the cusps of his molars with the tip, and felt his inner cheek. The way their saliva mixed and pooled down the corners of their lips didn't deter them at all, too lost at the heat of their passion-filled kiss.

When Sakura felt that she needed to breathe, that was when she decided to part from him. A trail of their mixed saliva linked them until it stretched and dropped down to their chests, before it was washed by the moving waters. Madara stared down at her as she stared up at him, her cheeks flushed red with the warmth of the pool and the added heat of their kiss.

Madara leaned down to her again and her arms wound up around his neck. Her head tipped back as her daddy pressed a long, lingering kiss over the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"I never got to ask how your weeks went, kitten," he whispered to her skin before he pulled back to look at her flushed expression.

Sakura pressed herself closer to him as he sat back down on the seats of the Jacuzzi. Now with her joining him in the water, legs straddled against his hips, Madara delighted at how the blue glow of the pool illuminated her like a halo.

"I actually used my time to finish my requirements before winter break," she answered as she cuddled against him. Her face tipped up at him in a cute way that made his heart thump harder in his chest, "After that, I finally get to meet with my best friends again."

His large hands left her buttocks to wrap his arms around her small waist as he cuddled back, "You must've enjoyed yourself, huh kitten?"

"Hell yeah I did!" she couldn't contain herself. Her proclamation followed by a string of giggles, "We spent most of our time catching up while eating at the ice cream parlour."

"Ice cream during winter?"

"Uh-huh!" she nodded as her smile widened almost childishly, "It's a tradition. After that, we just spent the night at the karaoke till the staff had to kick us out since they were closing. It was so fun!"

Madara chuckled at her story, "I'm happy to hear that, kitten."

"Thanks- uhhh," Sakura's smile died down as she looked reluctantly at him.

Sensing her hesitance, Madara gave her a reassuring smile, "Madara. Call me Madara, Sakura."

She flushed, not wanting to understand why the way he said her name made her heart pound. Since they agreed to explore outside the sexual benefits of their contract, Madara offered to call each other on a first name basis as a start, and suggested that she would only call him 'daddy' as a kink in bed (even though she blushed fifty shades of red at that, Sakura couldn't find it in herself to protest). They had agreed on that even through their exchange in text messages, but it still felt a bit weird for her to call the man before her with such familiarity.

The pinkette swallowed and carefully, turned her lips up in a small smile, "Thanks, Madara. I really did have fun. I missed them so much. Too bad I won't be seeing them again till after New Year's eve."

Madara's head tilted to one side, "Why is that?"

Sakura sighed, "They all go back to their families to celebrate the Rinne Festival and the end of the year. One of my best friends invited me to join him with his family before, but when I did… I don't know, I just felt… out of place. I don't want to sound mean but we may treat and call each other siblings but I'm far from anything blood related to them."

"Then what do you do?"

"I spend my holidays in the hospital. I cover other nurses' shifts so they could spend their time with their own families. I know how important it was to spend time with loved ones," she answered bitterly, almost sadly. The gleam in her eyes had died down the more she told him about it and Madara found himself hating the way she looked so melancholy.

He knew family. The value to honor one's kin was drilled into him by his own father ever since he could think. He also knew that pity was the last thing the woman with a bitter expression in his arms needed at that moment. Of course he knew about the disowned state of his sugar baby; but he also knew better to not question the details about it.

He would also not do anything underhanded as to have someone investigate further her history. But for now, he didn't like the way her lips turned into a bitter smile and her eyes reflected a false shine. After she had set her ground rules, he learned that Haruno Sakura was like an open book- a book he wouldn't mind reading for a very long while.

Usually that would tip him off. It was common knowledge, even by the laws of the jungle, to never show any hint of emotion- especially fear- when faced with an enemy or with the unknown. If his own gambling business had anything to say about it, once the opponents around the table had found a _tell_ of thy poker face, then chances of winning would be dropped down to the negative.

But then again, since when was the last time he had someone open and real in his eyes?

Madara leaned forward to press his lips on her forehead, "Ergo, there's no reason for you to not celebrate the festivities with me this year, is there?"

She pulled her head back at his obvious implication. It was true. It wasn't necessary for her to cover other nurse's shifts, and there's nothing much she could really do to spend her winter break. She supposed that she could stay at the library or at the bookstore a few blocks away from her apartment, but as much as she loved the smell of old books and learning new things, Sakura still has a limit and might go mad if she won't get any human interaction for the next few weeks. She couldn't go to the club or… gamble… since she didn't have the cash to waste on. But now that her lifestyle has instantly changed through a mere signature and her allowance can never be compared to a broke and disowned medical student…

' _Huh, I guess I haven't really thought about it,_ ' Sakura pondered while her lips pursed in reflex.

All the while she was lost in her thoughts, Madara kept himself silent and simply watch in fascination at the miniscule changes of her face as she thought about his offer.

"I suppose," she finally relented after a while, "but I never reschedule my appointments from the twenty-third to the twenty-fifth of this month."

He rose a delicate brow at her, "How come?"

"Because one of my best friends always invite me to his family's Rinne Festival Party. They throw big parties every year. That's why it takes that many days. Also because I would sometimes help out with the preparations."

"I see, well no matter, that still means that I can keep you to myself for the rest of the holiday," it was more of a statement than a question and Sakura couldn't help ignore the flutter in her stomach at how confident her daddy was of his needs.

"That's right," she answered before an idea crossed her mind and her lips quirked into a teasing smirk as she pressed herself to him. She could feel his tattoed, muscle pecs pressed against her own breasts through the soft material of her bikini top, "daddy."

A contented growl reverberated against Madara's throat before he sealed the deal with his lips over her own. He sucked on her lower lip that made her keen and buck against his lap, thus stimulating his slowly hardening member from underneath his trunks.

"Wonderful," he eyes locked into her as he pressed their foreheads together, "If you would let me be frank, I just thought of the first event you could join me in as my date."

"And what kind of date would that be?"

"Babygirl, what are your thoughts in gambling and of the Ten Tails?"

When her verdant eyes sparkled at him, he need not any further confirmation. At least now he's assured that he could spend his birthday with his kitten.

* * *

 **Sorry, no smut on this chapter this time but I need to set the grounds on other characters and it's about time I lay out the storyline for this fic. Long story short, yes, Sakura will get involved with the mafia without her knowing about it.**

 **I PROMISE SMUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **I won't excuse myself for the late update because I really have been busy. So instead I give my utmost thanks and appreciation to those who waited and understood my constricted real life schedule. Kudos to you guys more.**

 **Also, I welcome all new readers and followers of this story. It completely blew me away when I finally got the chance to read your reviews and see the graph for this story's popularity. YOU GUYS ARE MORE AMAZING.**

 **I don't know when I'll be able to update next but my current semester will finish on the 22** **nd** **of October so PLEASE ANTICIPATE AN UPDATE SOMETIME AROUND 11PM (UTC +8) OR 8:00AM (UCT -7) AFTER THAT DATE and hopefully, I could get back to updating this and my other fanfics weekly.**

 **Stay awesome!**

 **Ciao~!**


	6. Initial Fall

" _You wait for me in the bedroom, okay love?" he whispered to her ear as he stood just a few inches away. His hands over her hips squeezed tenderly as promise of what's to come, and he delighted on how she bit her lip in response to his action, "I'll just see them out. Then we can soak in the pool for as long as you want."_

 _Her eyes glittered with appreciation for his coddling as her hand pressed itself on his chest, using it as leverage to nip at his earlobe._

" _Okay, I have a surprise for you so don't keep me waiting," she coaxed oh so sensually that he felt his cock twitch in the confines of his pants._

" _I won't, kitten," he gave her own ear a playful nip before releasing her. She paused once her hand was on the knob to the bedroom to look back at him over her shoulder and winked._

 _If it weren't for the fact that there were other people still waiting for him in the living room of the presidential suite, waiting for his dismissal, then he would've already joined the gorgeous woman waiting with his surprise in the bedroom._

 _Madara's eyes instantly shifted into cold, hard ones as he traversed back to the living room. All of them had already packed and were ready to leave, with their guards already waiting by their sides. As a show of courtesy, he stood before Darui and shook his hand. If the pureblooded Kumo noticed how he gripped his hand tighter than necessary, then he made no face to show his discomfort. Besides, A's right-hand man understood that the act was brought upon by a personal aspect. The pink-haired woman was indeed beautiful and only a blind person would not be able to appreciate her exotic beauty._

 _At least Madara was assured that Darui had caught and understood his message this time. He politely walked them to the door and exchanged final pleasantries, wishing them a safe journey back and that he will be expecting them in the Ten Tails in a few days' time._

 _Once out the door, the Uchiha boss turned on his heel with a finger hooked over his tie, ready for the sweet escape brought by his sugar baby, only to be stopped by a frowning Izuna._

" _Look, Madara, I know that you've been enjoying your sugar relationship with Ms. Haruno, but don't you think you're getting a little_ _ **too**_ _comfortable around her? Just because you can't wait to get in her pants doesn't mean you can just risk her getting involved with our business."_

 _Madara rose a delicate brow at his brother's implication, "Yes, I have been enjoying her company very much. You can't blame me for missing her presence no thanks to an unwanted interruption."_

 _Izuna just rolled his eyes at that, "You know that it couldn't be helped. It was an emergency and I had to contact you. Sorry not sorry for being such a cockblock."_

 _His sarcasm however was returned, "On the contrary, we had just tired ourselves out before you called. It was so gratifying to learn how flexible my kitten could be."_

 _The younger Uchiha's face twisted in a grimace and mild disgust. Izuna was no stranger when it came to sex (heck, he taken more women into his bed than Madara ever did) but he absolutely didn't need to have a mental image of his brother's and his woman's sexual capabilities in bed._

 _Madara chuckled at his brother's discomfort, "Rest assured that Sakura will remain uninvolved. In the beginning, she neither reads nor talk Kumo."_

" _Just remember that the reason I got you into sugar dating was because you were too stressed and pent up. Ms. Haruno still belongs to another world and your relationship is bound by a contract and she's here because she needed your money," Izuna reached for the double doors. One of his guards held up his winter coat and he slipped on the sleeves. He gave his elder brother a smile and a pat on the arm before donning his bowler hat, "I'll call you again when something comes up."_

 _Even though Madara gave his brother a nod in farewell, the truth he just threw at him in his casual tone felt like a stab that made his stomach churn. He knew it in himself that there was no reason to feel upset of what Izuna just said. He was right after all. Their relationship couldn't be any more than that._

 _Yet he couldn't make out why he felt so… uncomfortable about it._

 _But as he turned the knob and saw Sakura clad in a robe provided by the hotel, as she helped him undress and made her way to the Jacuzzi across the room, as she slipped off the robe to reveal the enticing bikini underneath and waited for him with a bowl of fruits- like an attendant ready to serve her king, all thoughts flew out the window and Madara settled in his blissful escape._

* * *

Madara's breath hitched. His hand that fisted on Sakura's pink locks gripped harder as he kept himself from bucking into the warm cavern that was her mouth. A shiver ran down his spine at the sweet drag of a pliant tongue from base to tip. The tip of her tongue traced the opening of the mushroom head, caught the beads of precum, before she sucked the head with hollowed cheeks.

"Nghh… Sakura…"

He let his head fall back on the lush pillows as he relished the pleasurable service of his sugar baby on his cock. It was one heck of a way to wake up on. What he thought was just a sexy, wet dream, had literally came to life when he opened his eyes and lifted the covers to see the pinkette underneath, between his legs, and hands on his cock that she was slowly bringing life with her shy licks and gentle nips.

As much as he wanted to thrust his hips up and feel the confines of her throat around his cock, Madara held himself back and let her have her way with him. She released the head with an audible pop before she rested her chin over his navel, all the while her hand pumped _long_ , _slow_ strokes over his entire length.

"Good morning, _daddy_ ," she greeted innocently before licking a sweet trail over his inner thigh.

A growl rumbled in Madara's throat as he looked back at the pinkette's hazy, lustful green eyes. Their pleasure and lust-filled rendezvous from the previous night may have tired them out to the point of exhaustion, but it seemed that it was still not enough for the amazing, spitfire before him. But it was of no consequence at all since Madara didn't mind satiating all of his sugar baby's needs.

His hand that was on her head, untangled her locks to cup her cheek and lead her up to him. Eyes never left hers as he relished the way she crawled her lithe body across his own. Lips smashed against each other in greeting, hard and deep but not in a way that felt urgent and desperate. She moaned when he slipped his tongue in her mouth and he let out a guttural groan when she squeezed his shaft in retaliation.

At this point, Madara could admit that Sakura was the best lover he ever had. Not only does she have sexual hunger and criteria that matched his, but it only took her a few meetings to get in tune with his body- all his desired places and sweetest spots- now she could play him like how a professional musician could strum their stringed instruments with their eyes closed and still play a beautiful tune.

She pulled back with panted breaths and Madara's sexual haze was slowly increasing with each stroke of her majestic fingers. However the kiss that she placed on his chin felt so innocent and sweet that his heart fluttered within his ribcage. And the smile she sent him made him want to pull her close to his chest and never let go for the rest of the day.

"Lay down," she spoke with mild authority. Her hand pressed against his beating chest to coax him down on the lush pillows and Madara obediently complied, curious and anticipating what the pinkette had in mind for him.

Even with her hand rubbing against his erection, his gaze roved over her naked form. Sakura sat up on the bed with creamy skin and silk-like hair like a pampered cat. She bent down to peck his lips before crawling back down to his legs.

The moan she released as she filled her mouth with his thickness felt like a wave that coursed up his spine. He parted his legs to better accommodate her and Sakura expressed her appreciation by sucking one of his balls. Madara gripped the sheets as her tongue rolled all over the sac, making sure to make it thoroughly wet before laving her attention on the other. All the while her hand never stopped pumping his cock from base to tip even when the beads of precome had already started to make a trail down his shaft and on her hand.

Sakura popped the sac free and flattened her tongue at the prominent vein at the underside. She stopped halfway only to place gentle nips all along his skin. Madara nearly doubled when she came back up and pressed a loving kiss on the head, smearing the sticky, whitish fluid around her plump lips.

He felt a surge of euphoria as if he had just injected himself with a potent drug when Sakura took him in deep.

And it was oh so deep.

"S-Sakura… god- babygirl…" he didn't know whether he was telling her to stop or to keep going as the sweet confines surrounding his cock got tighter and tighter.

The feeling couldn't even be described and he couldn't help but buck his hips into her any longer. He heard her choke around his length amidst his arousal and Madara stilled. Concern wafted over him as he cracked an eye open, ready to apologize, only to find her continuing to take all of him until she had finally swallowed his entire length. Madara's head slammed back on the pillows and he released a dangerous hiss between his clenched teeth.

He could feel that Sakura was trying to keep herself from going back even as she would sometimes let out choked whimpers and tears started to form in her eyes. She pulled back just a little bit before slipping back down to cover more of his length.

The tightness of her throat felt divine as her nose buried in his nether hair. She took her time to familiarize herself with the thick meat lodged in her throat and Madara had to hold himself back from thrusting his hips no matter how much he wanted to fuck her hot mouth. When she finally learned how to relax her throat, she rose her head up till her lips hugged the tip and Madara almost missed the exquisite confines when she came back down on him again.

It was sweet and frustratingly slow, but Madara was determined to let her hold he reigns this time and just endured the heart-pounding drag of her mouth. She bobbed her head from base to tip, making sure to relax her throat to better receive all of him. A gasped escaped Madara's own lips when he felt her pliant tongue tracing the engorged veins under his length; and he let out another his in barely controlled restraint at the gentle drag of her teeth.

When he finally had the will to open his eyes and look down, his heart soared at how her lips stretched across his length as she raised her head; and watch the lower half of her face disappear when she swallowed all of him again.

While one elbow held him up, his other arm came down to move the stray locks of her cotton candy hair away from her face. He felt her moan in appreciation and that's when she started to move her head a bit faster.

With the mental image of this gorgeous woman pleasing him, Madara let his muscles go lax and just enjoy the feeling of her mouth worshipping his cock. As she continued to draw his hardened length into her mouth over and over, Madara wasn't shy to release his own gasps and moans to show how much she was effectively pleasuring him.

His past trysts in bed, among his previous lovers, had always been the same. With him keeping his dominant position. It came with the thought that he was free to use them with complete disregard of their feelings- though he would never force his women, it didn't mean that he was obligated to satiate their needs too.

Maybe it's because his relationship with Sakura was a little different? But even so, he knew in the back of his mind that he would never let anyone take the reins. However, as the pinkette continued to suck him off with her sweet lips, he found himself not minding at all. In fact there was even this weird, aching need that told him to not disappoint this woman- to let her take her pleasure out of his if it also meant her own gratification.

Oh if only he knew just as how aroused she was. If she knew how he was more powerful than he let himself to be, how influential and dangerous he actually was, would the fact that she could bring such a man to his knees grant her an all-new sexual high?

The moment his cock twitched he knew that he was nearing his peak and it appeared that Sakura knew it too as she started to suck him off harder and her hand came down to caress his sac as if coaxing his built up sperm inside. Soft gags met his ears amidst the sounds of pleasure but Sakura was determined to surpass her gag reflex as she swallowed his entire thick length.

She sucked harder and harder that it almost felt too unbearable. Madara couldn't hold back anymore and one of his hands gripped her hair. The harsh pull sent the pinkette whimpering and her thighs rubbing to grant any bit of friction on her aroused knob. However minute snaps of Madara's hips and vice-like grip didn't deter her as she drew his mouth deep into her warm mouth.

"Fuck…!" Madara choked out a gasp as he found his release. His grip on her head stilled as he pumped out jets of hot ejaculate, filling his sugar baby's hot mouth and throat to the brim.

Sakura tried to swallow the thick load of cum that continued to flow out of his gushing tip, all the while reminding herself to breathe through her nose even as her eyes started to water. The bitter taste of cum stimulated her taste buds and her tongue dared to caress his length as if coaxing his cock to release more of his semen. It didn't help that her throat muscles had gone tight once more and the snug fit around his cock had him out more.

Slowly, Sakura rose her head while her lips maintained a firm lock over his cock. Making sure to not release any bit of his release. Madara let out one last, keening cry when she sucked the head for the last bit of his sperm.

Once finished, Sakura licked and kissed the tip before she crawled up his body and felt his flexing muscles underneath. Madara's hand that was on her hair came down and around her hips in a possessive hold.

He could hear her purr amidst his pants as he came down from his high as she nuzzled his neck. Her arm wound around his neck while one hand traced the long dragon's body across his collar. Madara released a groan and she tipped her head up at the silent notion so he could kiss her forehead.

For a moment they stayed like that. With her lying on top of him so comfortably, their bodies fit together like matched puzzle pieces. Madara caressed her nude body appreciatively while she busied herself with tracing his tattoos.

"I'm speechless," he started, "You were amazing, kitten. That was the best I ever had."

She hummed in response, "I'm glad you liked it."

She pressed a kiss on his neck before nuzzling against him even more.

"I loved it," he kissed her pink locks.

His other hand caught her wandering fingers and helped her navigate the rest of his inked skin.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Madara blinked, "Of course, kitten."

"I know that your brother was the one who convinced you to enter this sugar relationship, and it's a bit late for me to ask this, but I haven't heard your own thoughts about it," her eyes fixed themselves on the tiger's growling face, "Why did you decide to go along with this?"

The Uchiha mafia boss breathed deeply, "That depends on what Izuna told you."

She shrugged, "He said that you were close to killing yourself with all your work. He wanted you to relax but he knew you had no time to make any relationships. He said he wanted you to loosen up a little."

Madara huffed in amusement. He could easily see Izuna saying those words.

"My brother had a point though. I didn't realize how I was at my limit till our first date. Outside business meetings, it's been a while since I sat back and enjoyed my food. Finding out that my date was so beautiful and made pleasant conversation only made that night better."

With her head nestled at the crook of his neck, he would've seen the way her cheeks flushed at his comment.

"You weren't too bad yourself."

Madara chuckled before he continued, "As for why I decided to go along with it, well… let me be frank and say that I did it just to humor him. I appreciate his concern but he still can't meddle in my personal life as he pleases. I… actually thought of sabotaging our date so that you would call it off instead."

Her fingers stilled in their roaming, her voice laced with amused wonder, "Really?"

"Yeah, but that was before I learned what an amazing woman you turned out to be," he looked down to meet her eyes as he squeezed her hip in meaning, "I'm glad I didn't though."

"If you did, rich guy or not, I would've punched you in the face," she spoke in jest but the underlying tone told him that she meant it.

"I'm sure you would," he chuckled once more, amused.

"One more question."

"Of course, kitten."

"These tattoos of yours, did they mean something? I have a friend that's an artist and he worked at a tattoo parlour once. He mentioned that before, people get inked to symbolize something, unlike nowadays when people do it for kicks. What about you?"

Madara hummed as he took his time in formulating his answer.

"Yes, my tattoos do have meaning. I was raised in a family where my fathers and uncles believed in the code of warriors. You could say that they're a bit old school but I admit that there's a weird romanticism about it even by modern standards, and getting inked is one of them. Each one symbolizes something special compared to the other," he took her hand and laid it atop his chest, directly on the snarling tiger's face that was displayed on his chest, "The tiger, sweet kitten, is meant for protection."

"Protection against what?" she started tracing the tattoo again.

"In culture, it's said that the tiger wards off demons, diseases, and bad luck. It represents autumn and controls the wind. It is also one of the four sacred, elemental animals."

Amidst her exploration, Sakura's fingers suddenly stilled and she felt her heart thump heavy in her chest. Beneath her fingertips, hidden by the fierce colors of the tiger's yellow eye, was a faint trace of a scar. She had been around the ER to know full well what a GSW is and how it would scar.

"But there's another reason why I chose the tiger as my first tattoo."

Sakura swallowed and pressed her ear closer to his beating heart.

"What?"

"The tiger symbolizes courage and strength."

* * *

Her fingers spread the cream in circles around her cheeks as she assessed herself in front of the mirror. The bathrobe provided by the hotel clung to her body while a towel wrapped her hair up tightly. Sakura was no expert in cosmetics unlike her dear friend Ino, but she knew enough to make herself presentable on a formal event- even if it was only to attend another dinner with her sugar daddy, she'd still want to look her best.

However as she continued to roll the moisturizer over her newly-washed face, her thoughts continued to linger at a particular detail she learned a few nights prior. Her discovery on Madara's body was certainly a means for concern, but she decided to not question it. She had no right to be privy of his life. After all, her role as a sugar baby focused on granting her daddy relief, and an escape from his work and stresses of real life. Whether he wanted to share his personal life or his family, much more his past, is purely his decision. She would welcome it, but he's not obligated to share and neither was she.

Still, it didn't mean that it didn't make her curious.

She was not very familiar with such firearms other than the damage it could cause the human body and what procedures to be done to save the person inflicted with a gunshot wound or worse. It may seem contradictory with her choice of profession but she had fired a gun before. Before everybody got too busy, she and her boys had once gone down the shooting range with Kakashi's since they were old enough to be permitted and fired a few magazines all for the sake of experience.

Her hands then trailed down her body to spread lotion over her arms and legs. The suite's internal heating kept her naked skin warm especially from the cold that progressed outside. It was that time of the year when snow had fully blanketed all of Konoha. The lamps lining the streets have been decorated by colorful lights and everywhere she could hear the merry background music in celebration of the Rinne Festival. In the parks and empty lots, children would come play with the snow building snowmen or snowball fighting. She remembered doing a lot of those as a child along with her friends. Whereas the malls buzzled with last-minute gift shoppers

Cheeks tinted a bit of red as she was once again reminded of the multitude of shopping bags stashed in the backseat of Madara's 4x4. She could blame him. She really could. But the first fingers would no doubt be pointing at her.

They had just finished a wonderful lunch at a diner- Sakura just wanted to dare him into eating at a cheap establishment for once (also because she's still not used to eating overly priced food. It's nice but there's still the satisfaction of eating greasy sandwiches and easily-made cocoa). Much to her dismay, however, Madara was totally undeterred at the change of setting and didn't mind eating there at all. In fact, he acted in a way that was like he was any other citizen and not a multi-million businessman. _He even paid in bills instead of cards!_

After which they walked the streets to sightsee and just marvel at the vast decorations that lined the streets with her arm latched around his. Winter was the perfect excuse to cover up and hide her infamous pink hair so she wasn't afraid of being found by people she knew. Besides, they're probably far away to the other side of the city by then. Then she had to point. Point! And before she knew it, bags once again stuffed in the backseat of Madara's 4x4.

By the time she was done by her hair, Sakura felt familiar, warm hands land on her shoulders.

"Let me," Madara whispered to her ear and she watched him from the mirror before her zip the back zipper of her dress before placing a kiss on her bare shoulder. Clad in his dark, pinstripe suit, Madara hummed in satisfaction at her visage from the mirror before he reached behind him.

With her position, she couldn't quite see what he was reaching for until he placed it atop the dresser. Sakura eyed the box curiously.

"For you, kitten."

Slender hands made their way to the velvet box and a shocked gasp escaped her lips once she saw the contents inside. The design wasn't as extravagant. In fact it was simple necklace with beaded diamonds. She didn't need an expert to tell her how expensive the necklace actually is; and she most certainly didn't need to know the true value of an 18krt white gold diamond necklace since she had never even dreamed of wearing one in her entire lifetime.

Madara took her silence as cue and reached for the necklace in front of her. Without pretense, he clasped the most expensive gift he had given her up to date as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Another small smile graced his lips as he watched the trinket fall down to her chest.

"They say that accessories help highlight a woman's features," he wrapped his arms around her from behind and continued to watch her from the mirror, "but I think that it is you that brought out this necklace's beauty instead, Sakura."

The shiver that wracked down her spine didn't came from the kiss to her nape or how she felt him breathe her scent. No, it was the way he said her name that made her heart thump wildly in her chest. She didn't realize how long she had been silent and unresponsive until Madara turned her around to face him. She wasn't sure what to make of his concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" her mouth flapped like a fish as she came down from her reverie, "Is it the gift? Don't you like it?"

"N-No! It's not like that!" she blurted, "I like it, really! It's very beautiful, thank you but don't you think that it's just… I don't know, a bit… too much?"

The amused snort confused her as he turned her around. Madara's fingers tickled her skin over her bare collarbone, close to the necklace that twinkled in the light. She didn't know what to make of the contented expression on his face as he continued to stare.

"You should get used to this soon, kitten, because I've grown to like buying you things. Nothing can ever be too much for you. But if you insist on a reason, then I guess it's because you'll be leaving me for a few days. So indulge me on this, Sakura. Now, shall we?"

He kissed her forehead before he offered his arm. In her silence, she tried not to make any meaning of what he just said and went through their dinner just as planned.

.

In every country, underground families own certain areas they claim to be territories. After the war, there was an agreement that said that the police and mafia could freely walk the same street without any restriction. However, just as the police can be seen in broad daylight for the sake of the civilians, the mafia agreed to patrol their territories in the shadows.

Although not every street and district has been claimed by families. There were neutral areas that no family had any claim of and were agreed upon as a safe zone. So if ever two warring families crossed paths in such areas, they are prohibited to inflict or even incite violence lest they'd be punish by their own families.

Such were the places where Madara took Sakura during their dates. But still, as a cautious man, Madara did not fully trust the silence in those neutral zones so instead, he takes his kitten out in the Uchiha group's territories while also making sure that none of them will be recognized. Primarily it was their hairs but neither of them were willing to the idea of disrupting their locks. Winter was the best excuse for a disguise.

But for now, Madara arranged their dinner at the hotel's restaurant, and for the first time in his entire life, he would never fathom that he could enjoy himself so much at the company of another person. Much more laugh his heart out and not care at the fact that they were being watched by other diners.

Madara held his hand up in a show of truth as he tried to speak in between his laughs. They were waiting for their order over a glass of champagne when they decided to kill time with conversation. He wasn't even sure how their small talk evolved into him sharing a hilarious story from his childhood.

"True story," he breathed.

"I can't believe you!" Sakura failed miserably to stifle her laughter, "What happened then?"

"Needless to say, Izuna was very livid with me. He didn't talk to me for an entire week."

"I don't blame him. I'm surprised he only gave you the cold shoulder and silent treatment."

"Oh you don't know the half of it. He actually tried to sabotage my meals one-two many times since then. I had to prepare my own food because who knows what my brother put in them. The only reason we made up is because I bought him those VIP tickets for that play he wanted to watch."

Sakura took a sip of her glass, "I gotta be honest with you. I never thought that you could actually be capable of that. From my experience with Uchiha, they're as pure as a virgin when it comes to having fun unless you corrupt them yourself."

Madara let out an amused chuckle, "And I suppose you deflowered that best friend of yours into meagre forms of entertainment?"

"Oh yeah," she leaned in with a mischievous smile on her lips, "It was actually a threesome. He was tough, you know. It took us an entire month to break him like a wild mustang and we were only six back then."

She giggled and winked.

"Naughty, naughty girl," he tsked in mock disappointment, "Ah but I guess this means I involved myself with a hot-blooded vixen. I'm doomed! Is it too late to back out now?"

"I'm afraid so, Sir Uchiha Madara," she winked at him again and they shared another round of laughter.

Their food came around and for once, Madara felt as if he could let his guard down (Nay, there were guards hidden among the tables as usual. He was the Don of the Uchiha mafia and even though he is capable of defending himself, if his subordinates do not have the their own will to protect him, then not only will that be a great embarrassment to him and the mafia, it will also raise several red flags). But as he sat in comfortable silence across from the pinkette, he can't help but feel like he could just let all his inhibitions go.

"What is it?" Sakura asked when she noticed him staring. He wasn't even aware himself that he was staring at her until she pointed it out.

Madara leaned back on his seat as he crossed his arms, "I've been thinking."

"That's a dangerous pastime," she dabbed her napkin over her lips. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Forgive me if I sound too suspicious, but I've been curious for a while now," he focused his eyes on hers. A simple gesture he always used to lock the person's attention to him, "I don't know much about our relationship more than you do but I've been told that this sort of relationship doesn't really need that much confidentiality. At least, on the sugar baby's side. In fact, they even tell their friends and families about what they involved themselves with. Mostly it's for security and support. It makes me wonder what your real thoughts about this."

He watched her purse her lips and her body straightened on her seat, but ever the brave and strong woman she was, never let her eyes slip from his. In fact, when she finally found her words, her eyes sharpened with its emerald gaze as she confessed.

"I'm not really shamed about this, if that's what you're thinking," her finger played circles on the ring of her glass, "Our deal itself wasn't bad at all and I'm a consenting adult in the first place."

"Then?" he prodded.

"It's for… our security, I guess."

"Our security?"

"When I found out you're an Uchiha, I wanted to refuse on that spot. I guess it's my fault for being a sucker for falling for your brother's negotiation. He's good at convincing others by the way."

Madara nodded at her in thanks in his brother's stead, "Izuna always had his talents leaned on business and politics."

He's also the best in wheedling with difficult brokers and manipulating their enemies to do their bidding. But of course, he'll never admit that detail. He supposed he's similar with the Senju brothers in that aspect. The only difference was that Madara's better equipped to lead. Which is why Izuna does a great job in being a confidant and advisor along with his consigliere.

Sakura nodded back before she continued, "I guess the best way to explain it was because I immediately thought of my Uchiha best friend. I'm familiar with the kind of family the Uchiha are and I'm sure it'll only cause trouble if they found out about our… engagement. Then there comes my boys. They'd never let us- especially me- have our peace if they ever find out. I love them but they can be so endearing and annoying sometimes for being so overprotective."

Clearly she wasn't fully familiar if she wasn't aware of the underground faction of the clan. Sakura dipped her head when heat crawled up her cheeks.

"And now that I've gotten to know you a bit more… I guess I don't want to cause you any trouble, Sir Madara. You weren't anything I expected and I'm glad for that. So you don't have to worry if I'm ashamed of our relationship," her head came up to lock her eyes with his again and this time, her lips curled up in a sweet smile, "because I didn't regret anything when I accepted this job."

His body reacted before he could even comprehend it. His hands reached out for hers and just like on their first meeting, Madara kissed every finger of her cupped hands until he reached her palms and let her cup his face. His hands still held hers.

"Please, just Madara will suffice, love."

His heart practically fluttered when her giggle hit his ears, "Though I don't mind the pet names, but I wouldn't mind being called Sakura too, Madara."

* * *

Sakura had just locked her luggage when her phone dinged. Her eyes trailed at the notification and immediately swiped her thumb across the screen that led her to her inbox with her sugar daddy.

 **Madara:** 'Miss you already, kitten.'

 _5:44 AM_

The giggle left her lips before she could stop it and her fingers tapped away on the keypad in reply.

 **Sakura:** 'Don't worry you'll see me again in three days.'

 _5:44 AM_

 **Madara:** 'But three days is just too looong.'

 _5:45 AM_

She rolled her eyes despite her stifled laughter.

 **Sakura:** 'You're 38 yrs old. 

Don't whine.

It doesn't suit you.'

5:45 AM

She tapped 'send' before she momentarily left her phone to go fetch the instant noodles she had left on the kitchen counter while for a quick breakfast. There were two plastic cups on the table and she opened the Beef Bone Marrow Soup flavor and left the original ramen flavor closed. As she sat back on her couch with her luggage beside her, Sakura relished the strong aroma before diving down with a pair of disposable chopsticks. Of course, the artificial flavor will never compare to the authentic one but she needed something warm in her stomach for the long drive to the other side of town. She also prepared her thermos filled with her own brew of hot chocolate (and she bought a new can of whipped cream as an added measure).

 **Madara:** 'You're a mean girl. No need to rub my age in my face, bully :P'

5:46 AM

 **Sakura:** 'And he uses emojis too! 

Come on, have you actually been lying to me about your real age all this time?'

5:52 AM

 **Sakura:** 'Or what? Are you going to punish me?'

5:52 AM

Sakura bit her lip as her fingers froze. Whenever she and Madara couldn't meet, they would usually just exchange messages. He was still pleasant to converse with even through a screen. Knows how to hold a conversation, on point and serious when needed, charming, a little conceited, and- credits to her wonderful marks on her psychology subject- dare she say it, childish. She didn't want to sugarcoat herself but she just couldn't help but notice that side of him even if it's just bit by bit the more they spent time together.

She sipped at her noodles as she thought it further. Their talks at first were purely business, but as time went on something shifted in their dynamic even though neither of them would admit it. Then it became playful- flirtatious to be exact, but now… would she dare?

She tried not to think of what happened to Madara and why he got his gunshot wound. Keyword being ' _tried_ ', because her curiosity was itching at her back to know more.

 **Sakura:** 'Daddy?'

5:53 AM

Her eyes read the text before her mind could even register that she had sent it with half a mind. It took a while but when it did, her heart practically raced as she watched the loading text with both suspense and anticipation.

 **Madara:** 'Don't tempt me kitten.

Or else I might just take you away for the festival and won't return you till your semester starts.'

5:55 AM

 **Sakura:** 'Is that an offer? Buut if I consent, then my friends might file for a missing person.

We don't want that now do we, 'dara?'

5:56 AM

An all too familiar honk caught her attention and Sakura stood to look over her window. Sure enough, Naruto's orange jeep parked outside the gate. She shifted her attention immediately back to her phone and ignored his loading message as she quickly sent him another one.

 **Sakura:** 'Sorry to cut the fun short but my ride's here. Gotta go.'

6:01 AM

She put on her new coat and other defenses against the weather before finishing off her noodles and dumped it in the trash. Sakura made quick work with her teeth before finally checking her phone again.

 **Madara:** 'Have a safe trip, kitten. To you and your friend.'

6:02 AM

 **Madara:** 'Will you text me once you're at the venue?'

6:02 AM

Something swelled within her when she read the message. There wasn't anything special about it but why did it feel like she heard him say those words to her ear instead? It sent a shiver down her spine as she remembered all those times he whispered that deep, husky voice into her ear.

 **Sakura:** 'I will.

Thanks, Madara.

I'll talk to you later, okay?'

6:03 AM

 **Madara:** 'I'll be waiting, Sakura.'

6:04 AM

As a bonus, the pinkette turned her photo's camera to the front cam and took an innocent picture of her smiling face before sending it to him. She pocketed her phone and strapped her bag over her shoulder, took her 3-days' worth of luggage by the handle, and grabbed the other cup of instant noodles before locking up her apartment.

Just as she turned the key to her room, Naruto's bright blonde hair peaked out of the corner where the stairwell was and jogged over to her. Without pretense, he gave her a big bear hug to which she returned awkwardly since she had one gloved hand wrapped around a still-hot cup of his favorite instant noodles.

Naruto kissed his sister's cheek, "Hey Sak, ready to go?"

"Sure am," she smiled widely at him and presented the cup, "Here's my fare for this year."

The blonde instantly brightened at her offering and smiled even wider, "Have I ever told you that you're my bestest friend in the world?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at his intentional failure in vocabulary, "Not enough actually."

They shared a laugh and offered to carry her luggage back to the jeep. Naruto himself was wearing his usual colors. It still amazes her how orange became his favorite color but then again, he knew how to carry it anyway. It's still kind of over the top that he has that color in almost everything he owns. He's almost as worse with Ino with the color purple.

Once he settled her luggage at the back compartment, Naruto joined her at the front where she sat herself familiarly beside the driver's seat, her pom-pom hat and gloves were already removed, and her thermos of hot chocolate and his cup noodles fit snugly in the cup holders. _Ah a car with internal heating is always the best._

"Alrighty, let's go!" Naruto cheered and turned on the engine before backing his jeep- aptly named Kurama- on the driveway.

As Naruto drove them to what seemed like to the northwestern part of Konoha, Sakura busied herself with just watching the abundant white snow covering the houses and sidewalks and at the people they passed through.

"Oh I almost forgot," Naruto chimed suddenly as he stopped in front of the streetlight, "I drove by Kaka-sensei's and teme's place to give them my presents and they asked me to give their gifts to you too."

Sakura perked up at that and adjusted herself upright in her seat, "Really?"

"Yeah. They're at the back. Mine's there too."

She hummed in thought as she looked back over her seat. With her seatbelt strapped on and their things kept at the back, Sakura shrugged and decided to look at them later.

"Would've been nice if they gave them to me themselves but thanks Naruto."

"No prob," he turned awkwardly at her while he kept one eye on the road, "So… what about my present? Teme and Kaka-sensei said you gave them theirs already when I got there."

"Oh relax Naruto, I haven't forgotten about you. I already gave you your present."

He blinked in confusion, "Really? Where?"

"You're already halfway done eating eat."

It was comical how his face instantly twisted in horror and betrayal upon his realization.

"Sakuraaaaaaaa!" he whined childishly and she just couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I'm just kidding, Naruto!" she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Your real present is with my stuff. You can get yours later once we get to the venue."

"That was so low, Sak, " he pouted. Rinne festival has always been a special occasion for the three of them since it was the first holiday they celebrated together and they agreed that not giving each other presents was a big mortal sin. They haven't met Kakashi nor Sai back then.

"Sorry," she giggled and poked his cheek, "but you gotta admit that I got you good, huh?"

Naruto pouted more but nonetheless let out a poorly restrained smile.

"So where are we headed to this time, huh?" Sakura started, "Last year the venue was at the Greenhouse Garden."

Which, in her opinion, served the best seasoned rice she had ever tasted in her entire life. She had been trying to replicate the dish but her attempts had proved to be futile so far but she hasn't given up yet.

Naruto's brows furrowed and he let out an awkward laugh that resembled his father's. Sakura's suspicion meter instantly kicked up at that.

"Well uhh… thing is, this year's gonna be a-a little _different_ compared to the other parties."

"How different?" her eyes narrowed slightly at him.

"Let's just say this party's a bit- bit bigger."

"How _big_ is it really, Naruto?"

"Pretty big, Sakura-chan…"

 _Oh no, he used the suffix._

"Where's the venue, Naruto?"

He gulped, and gripped at the wheel. It wasn't a question. It was a demand. He mumbled the answer and Sakura strained to catch the words.

"Speak up Uzumaki!"

"End Valley! The venue's gonna be at End Valley Hotel."

Sakura nearly choked on her own spit and did a double take. Her eyes widened at the blonde's outburst in disbelief but knowing Naruto, he'd never lie to her seriously. Which is why the revelation made it even more shocking. End Valley Hotel, not only was it named after the most historical landmark of all Konoha, it's the most expensive hotel there is! To compare, one night in that luxury hotel could pay her entire rent for a month!

She knew that the Uzumaki were rich but to actually reserve a venue at such a place?

"W-Wow," she tried to pick up her words, "Did something special happen? No offense but I didn't think your family could… you know, afford that place."

"Well, thing is, my family didn't pay for the venue."

"What do you mean?"

"Uhh…"

"Naruto…" she practically growled warningly and Naruto knew his fate was sealed. In these moments, the best course of action is to just fess up. She may be one of his best friends but even he still has flashbacks during the times she beat him and Sasuke up- the worst ones came from the time when she still had no control of her hormones and had no outlet of release. In his mind's resume, he listed himself as a punching bag.

He took a deep breath before answering. His eyes fixed themselves on the road as a bit of distraction.

"Another family's gonna join us this year, the Senju family. They're a quiet bunch but they're actually a bunch of big shots. It's a long and boring history but long story short, the Uzumaki and Senju clans have been friends for a really long time now. You may not know but it's actually common knowledge in familial politics. I haven't known about it until dad briefed me about the families that affected the country's economics. My mom has a distant cousin who's like an older sister to her that got married with one of that clan's big shots. They're that big of a deal so the whole family's been fuzzing about it for months."

Familial politics. She never even thought that such a thing existed until she met her boys' families. It's how she learned about how her own family was actually distantly related to Naruto's while it also explained why Naruto nor his mom took his Minato's family name. Apparently it was a law that a bride will only take the husband's family name if his family is considered 'higher' than hers. Still, she never heard Naruto's dad complain about it though.

"If it's such a big deal then why didn't you tell me about it?!" Sakura exasperated. "Another family, Naruto! Another family! It took me a while to get used to your family and now another one's added to the fray? I'll stand out again in that party, Naruto! I won't belong there!"

"But you're sort of like an Uzu-" Naruto tried to defend.

Sakura crossed her arms, "Oh please, as if people will actually care about a branch that defected from your family tree centuries ago and renamed themselves as the 'Haruno' family. Geez, why didn't you just tell me, Naruto? I'd understand if I won't get invited this year-"

"But that's the point!" Naruto cried and made a quick pull over to the side of the road and into the snow. He turned and looked at her straight in the eye with that ever expressive concern on his face, "I don't want you to not get invited this year. You're practically family- you're my sister! It won't be the same without you in it and I just… don't want you to be alone this holiday…"

It was so unfair how natural Naruto could sway someone without even trying. She understood his unspoken reason. The Rinne Festival is a holiday that's supposed to be celebrated with loved ones- friends and family. Unfortunately for Sakura, her friends have their own family while hers… just let her keep the family name before kicking her out.

 _God she missed her parents so much._

Sakura sighed deeply in defeat.

"Fine. I get it. We're already on the road anyway so it's not like I have much of a choice."

Naruto's beaming face couldn't be missed even if she would turn her back towards him.

"That doesn't mean I'm not mad you anymore though!"

"Don't worry Sak! I know something that will cheer you up!"

She heard him fumble and through her peripheral vision, saw him turn connect his phone on his car's stereo. It wasn't long till a series of piano keys hit her ear and she had to bit her lip to resist the smile that was threatening to break from her face.

Naruto sang.

" _ **Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound!**_ "

He drummed his hands on the wheel as she sang along and the rest of their roadtrip consisted of a karaoke of their favorite throwback songs- but not before remembering that Sakura's idol doctor is on the guest list of their party. However being Naruto, he stored that bit of information away to surprise the pinkette later… unless he forgot.

" _ **-If I could just see you~ tonight!**_ "

* * *

The hum of the ice-blue supercar's engine was no louder than a soft purr and rumble even as it stopped in front of the hotel. Immediately, a valet attended to him and Tobirama handed the spare keys. He had arrived at the End Valley Hotel much earlier than his brother and had been staying over for almost a week already. To kill time, the snow-haired Senju took advantage of the open road and breathtaking sights with his car.

The stares he received from his unusual appearance wasn't knew to him. He had grown to ignore and the looks of awe and wonderment for being an albino. He himself had gone through a lot of conditioning to surpass the handicaps his condition brought.

Tobirama walked into the elevator just as it opened. With no one inside, casually pressed the 'close' button and the floor to the lounge where he's sure his brother most probably piled up a list of wine and alcohol with their cousin-Tōka. He always wondered how Mito put up with his childishness. Then again, didn't he endure it longer?

"Oh shoot!"

He blinked at the cry and he wasn't sure what came to him but his hand shot out to stop the elevator doors from closing. The sensor sensed the interruption and automatically opened fully, which let woman that had cried out to enter and stand beside him.

"Thank you," she told him with a smile and Tobirama just… stared.

He didn't even realize he had been staring until the woman turned bright red from embarrassment and her hand went to her cheek.

"Uhmm… i-is something wrong?" she asked anxiously.

Tobirama blinked out of his own reverie and quickly tried to find something as an excuse.

"There's snow on your hair," he pointed atop her strawberry locks.

"Oh gosh! Really?" she fumbled and brushed her hair with her gloved hands. All the while she mumbled something along the lines of ' _Immature Uzumaki's_ '.

The white-haired Senju couldn't help but raise a brow at that but the floor dinged and stopped at his floor. Without pretense, Tobirama stepped out of the lift and made his way to the lounge.

"Thanks again!"

He heard her call and he turned his head to nod at her in reply.

Tobirama didn't understand why he felt… entranced when she smiled back at him just as the elevator doors closed.

With his fur-collared coat adjusted, Tobirama searched through the tables for his target-

"Oi! TOBIRAMA!"

Which unfortunately, wasn't that difficult since they found him first. With a low grumble, he approached the table where his brother and cousin sat, and tried not to cringe at his boisterous laughter as if he wasn't a dignified and respected person.

He turned his head towards the men that stood on guard and nodded his head in greeting. They returned his gesture with nods of their own before as Tobirama settled himself on a spare seat they provided for him. Beside him, their cousin and consigliere- Tōka, sighed dejectedly and shook her head at him before downing a glass of wine.

"You're late, Tobirama! Where have you been?! What kind of a brother are you not greeting me here? You broke my heart, you know?" Hashirama whined. His cheeks were red with the effects of alcohol.

Times like this made Tobirama doubt if he really was this person's brother.

"And just who do you think prepared everything above and below while you were off entertaining trade monkeys aboveground?" he rolled his eyes and raised his hand to refuse the waiter who offered him a glass. Instead he ordered himself a beer instead.

"Oh come now, brother. It's business!"

"Speaking of business, don't you think we should-"

"Here! Here! My dear little brother! Aren't we hear to celebrate the festival with my wife's family? It's a time to celebrate, we shouldn't talk anything about business."

Tobirama frowned, "But the Otsutsuki-"

"We can handle them later, Tobirama," Hashirama stressed. Amidst his flushed expression, the older Senju's eyes sharpened. It was more than enough to convey his message. "Now's a time to celebrate!"

He raised his glass just in time as he took the beer served to him. The younger Senju sighed in defeat as he took lumps of the beverage down his throat.

"Just relax, Tobi," Hashirama added. "You can lay off for the next three days. Maybe you can get yourself a nice girl this time too. I heard there are a lot of beautiful women in the Uzumaki clan, and if redheads aren't your thing, there are plenty around the hotel too."

Tobirama scoffed, "Don't let your wife hear you."

Hashirama however, just laughed and leaned back on his seat. In his silence, Tobirama's thoughts lingered back to the woman of pink hair, green eyes, and a sweet smile.

He wondered if he should've asked for her name.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait and many thanks for understanding!**

 **Even my break is hectic. In between binge watching, binge playing, and binge reading, it makes me wish I can pop up a few shadow clones of myself to do all those things.**

 **I dunno when I'll be able to update again. My new semester will start at November 7. Hopefully, I'll be able to update again before that or on the 11** **th** **.**

 **To be honest, I'm having mixed feelings by adding Tobirama since I'm into MultiSaku and TobiSaku is one of my ships but I needed to add some drama into their love story and don't worry, more plot buildup with the underground families will be coming soon on the next chapter and Obito will finally make his appearance!**

 **Stay awesome!**

 **Ciao~!**


	7. Breaking the Ice

Madara's knee jerked under the desk. His face remained passive and intimidating as what would expect from a mafia boss, yet his anxiety welled up over him like an overflowed glass. He tried to listen to the old man drone on and on about his family's unfortunate demise that almost cost the life of his son-in-law and thus his daughter's and grandson's happiness. He already got what he was trying to say from the old man's first two sentences alone and it wasn't too farfetched to also know what he was asking from him through a useless, obviously rehearsed, story.

A phantom sensation of something buzzing on his thigh made Madara stop. That was until he realized that he only imagined that the phone in his pocket vibrated and nearly kicked himself for it. Instead his face contorted into an obvious scowl which might have sent the wrong message to the other occupants in the room.

 _Good Lord, was he always this desperate?_

It's only been a day and still, he hadn't received word from his kitten. The last he heard from her was when she called him once she reached the hotel and he felt relieved to learn that she made it safely. After that she sent him a simple text goodnight and that was it. It was already well past lunch time and still he hasn't received not one _bloody_ text or call from her. If his brother or consigliere noticed him checking his phone one too many times then they made sure not to mention it.

"…s-so, Don Uchiha," the old engineer stammered despite himself. The scowl on Madara's face still hasn't left, "P-Please just name your price."

At the end of his plea, Madara took a deep breath to calm himself and momentarily push thoughts about his pink spitfire as he regarded his client.

"Why didn't you come to me first? Instead you went and up called the police," Madara's voiced echoed in the entire expanse of his office. Soldiers stood guard over the windows and at the double, thick, oak doors while his brother and a caporegime- Kisame- shared a bottle of whiskey. On one side sat his consigliere at his respective station with Itachi at his side- who was still being guided about his duties as a coming consigliere.

No one dared to talk and every noise was kept to an inaudible minimum with great effort as it was customary. No one is allowed to speak until given permission to by the boss. It was a basic virtue to show one's respect to the head of the family. The only noise in the room was the occasional pouring of whiskey, scribbling of notes, and the constant crackle of firewood in the hearth.

"I-I only did what any law-abiding citizen would do," the old man said with a swallow, sounding so sure with himself.

From the corner of his eye, Madara saw his brother roll his eyes before downing his shot. Not that he could blame him for the mistrust as he also thought the same. Many desperate souls sought their service with absolute ignorance and complete disregard for their ways. Thus sprung the stereotype that members of the mafia are mindless, money-grubbing thieves and guns for hire that only lived for the purpose of satisfying their bloodlust and ecstasy swayed by money. However what most are ignorant about, is that every single member bond themselves as family with, or without blood ties tied together by a sworn blood oath.

Madara sighed disappointedly as he straightened and leant his back on his lush, leather chair. With his leg crossed over the other, he placed his entwined hands over his lap. He looked absolutely regal like a royalty with his aristocratic features, yet he was not abashed to exude his air of dominance and raw power even to his own clients. The obsidian ring of the family crest- passed down since the first don on his right middle finger and his own ring designed to match his own custom mark over his right pinky glistened noticeably even in the dim room.

"The family has known you for many years, Tazuna," Madara started, forgoing his respectful term for the old man. If Tazuna came to him with no respect then it is only fair to not respect him back, "If I remember correctly, the last time you showed reverence to the Uchiha was when you invited my father over to your home for a cup of coffee. You were at his funeral, yet when I was declared to take his place I never saw a glimpse of your face in the ceremony. You didn't even bother to invite me on the day of your daughter's wedding nor send a letter about the birth of your grandson."

All attention shifted to Madara and Tazuna now. Inside their stoic masks were tickled amusements as the Uchiha boss began his reprimanding. They kept their eye on the old man for any sign of retaliation as Madara listed off his disrespect to the family. It wasn't the first time an unfortunate soul tried to defend themselves. However no matter what or how long, especially when one had a past relation with the family, the mafia _never forgets_.

"But let's be frank, shall we? You never wanted to reinstate as an associate to the family. The only reason you ever came to us in the first place was because you owed my father in helping you jumpstart your business," he waved a hand to add to his casualness. Madara's tone was akin to having a light conversation discussing the weather yet his words struck home it was almost defensive. However Tazuna, although his eyes reflected shame and fear, never once averted his gaze. Which is actually very commendable because it's an _absolute mistake_ to avert your attention from a Don.

"A tragedy it is to graduate as an engineer with flying colors yet couldn't transact business. Yet when you finally paid your debt to my father, and heard news of his untimely demise, you thought it an opportunity for yourself to severe ties from the family," Tazuna opened his mouth to plea a stuttered defense but Madara didn't give him the chance and continued, "But it's not that I don't understand why, Tazuna. With a debt repaid, you thought you could return to the normal life of a civilian and live the life of a promised engineer and proud family man. Yes, I do understand that notion.

"However it doesn't change the fact that you have been a valued client of my late father and should know better than to just up and leave without paying the toll in blood. So I suppose you understand why I find it… _comical_ to find you in the manor's footsteps and to what? You come here and you say ' _Don Uchiha, give me justice!_ ' but the thing is, you never asked with respect, nor did you offer friendship. Instead you waltz in here without pretense of your past and just casually ask us to murder, for money. So it is only expected- and I trust that you understand, for I can never be more clear- that I find all of this very…" Madara drawled and tilted his chin up. His dark eyes shone a tint of red, "… _ **disrespectful**_."

In the stillness of the room, there were sounds of guns cocked and loaded at the ready. To say Tazuna was terrified would be a great understatement. A defenseless lamb in a den of lions. Mafia, especially the Uchiha, hated disrespect above all especially to the family name.

To disrespect the boss is to disrespect the family.

Yet Tazuna swallowed a lump in his throat as he tried again, "I am asking you for- for justice."

Madara shook his head, "That is not justice your family is still alive."

"Let them suffer then, as they suffered."

Madara's frown at the old man garnered another set of guns to come out of their holsters. Instead of giving them the signal to dispose of the old man for his blatant disregard for respect, he stood on his feet and rounded his desk in front of the old man.

"Tazuna, Tazuna, Tazuna," he tutted disappointedly, "Now what have I ever done for you to disrespect me so much? If you had just stayed truthful and loyal to my family, then this scum named Gato and his men would be ruined to this very day. And if such an honest man such as yourself were to make enemies then they would become _my_ enemies. They will fear you."

The fear on Tazuna's face could never be more palpable. Never mind that Madara was far younger than he was. In terms of power, in his name alone, Madara far exceeds most of the most influential and powerful men in the world.

' _I am merciful, therefore you either accept and reinstate yourself in the Uchiha family or never come anywhere near us again- even if you are asking for protection- lest you want to be six feet deep from where you stand.'_ Was Tazuna's translation of Madara's words and truth be told, the old man had no other choice. So with an erratic heart and nervous voice, Tazuna bowed his head deeply at him.

"I solemnly swear to be a block of the pyre to which you fan the flames, Don Uchiha," he recited the oath for instating associates.

Madara stared at the old man for a few seconds long before he lifted his right hand at him and Tazuna kissed the Uchiha family ring on his middle finger.

"Good," Madara nodded, satisfied, and wrapped his arm over the older man as he led him towards the double doors, "Someday, and that day would one day come, I shall call upon you to do me a service. But until that day, please accept this as an early gift to you and your family for the Rinne Festival."

" _Amiimato,_ Don Uchiha," Tazuna tried a smile as he thanked him in Namian dialect.

" _Ikarii-amite_ ," Madara answered back and the doors opened for the old man to exit.

When the doors closed once more, Madara let out a tired sigh as he turned to Kisame.

"I'll give this one to you," he motioned the caporegime, "I want reliable people and not those who would get carried away. After all, we're not murderers despite what this bridge builder says-"

Suddenly Madara was interrupted when he felt a buzz within with his coat pocket. Externally, Madara kept his nonchalant and casual façade as he fished out his phone he reserved for personal uses. Yet inside he was fighting the urge to let out a full blown smile and disrupt his entire mafia boss aura.

As he made his way back behind his desk and motioned for Kagami to bring in the next client, no one but Izuna and Itachi noticed the twinkle in his eyes and the small tug at the corner of his lips.

 **Sakura:** 'Good morning, Madara.

Now don't be mad, I'm sorry I couldn't text you earlier. The moment my best friend's family saw me, I was just swamped! But I guess it's my fault too since I've been a while and it's nice to see them all again especially the kids.

Did I mention that I love kids? I always hang out at the Children's Ward at the hospital whenever I have free time.

Anyway, I hope you didn't miss breakfast. Hopefully I could exchange txts with you soon but if not, well… we'll just see.

Have a nice day! XOX'

11:01 AM

* * *

Sakura peered through the open glass door that would lead her into the reception area. The Uzumaki and Senju had collaborated and rented the entire hotel's greenhouse. Yesterday she couldn't have a time for herself except when she unpacked because the moment she stepped into the lobby, a horde of children practically tackled her down to the floor.

" _Big sis!"_ she remembered them call her.

Because of the Uzumaki's close relationship with the Senju clan, most of the family members are often treated at the hospital. Not to mention that these children- mostly Uzumaki and some Senju- were the ones she took care of during their visits to the hospital. She always had a way with children that if the wasn't so adept to being a surgeon then she might've wanted to take up pediatrics (though there's a lingering thought in her mind that she might pursue that other specialty afterwards), and if not a doctor, then she might've liked to be a school teacher.

Now she understood why this celebration with the two families was made possible.

"There's no toll to walk through those doors, miss. Unless you really intend to just stand idle there for the rest of the day."

Sakura whipped her head around to bite back a retort. After all, the idea of entering a party she wasn't really a part of, with another prominent family still hasn't sunk in her mind yet. However she caught herself when she noticed the familiar mop of snow hair and red glinted eyes. Just as her features aren't impossible to memorize, this man wasn't either and that made Sakura sputter in embarrassment when she realized that she almost barked at him.

"Y-You're the one from before… by the elevator," she spoke out her thoughts and tried not to point.

An amused smile tugged at the man's handsome face as he took a step closer to her.

"Fancy meeting you again, miss..?" he droned with a raised brow in question.

The pinkette shook herself out of her surprise and poised herself straight as she held out her hand to him, "Sakura. My name is Haruno Sakura. Pleasure to meet you, mister..?"

"Tobirama. Senju Tobirama," he answered her query as he grasped her offered hand. However instead of shaking it, Tobirama turned her palm and pressed a feather-light, yet lingering kiss over her knuckles.

At that point, Sakura couldn't help but remember the time when she met Madara for the first time. Before the year could even end she had two, albeit older, handsome gentlemen kiss her hand. It's just something people don't do so often these days.

"May I escort you inside, Miss Haruno?" Tobirama asked, his hand still held her own.

Sakura let out a polite smile as she looped her arm around him, "Why not?"

Tobirama led her inside the greenhouse and maneuvered her through the sea of redheads and brunettes. Occasionally, someone would call or even come up to the albino man and address him with utmost respect, and in turn, greeted her as well. In her mind, Sakura made an assumption that Tobirama could be someone of high stature within the Senju clan. If the amount of attention and reverence towards him wasn't enough.

Sakura knew that in some families, usually big clans that had treasured their ancestral roots, had a hierarchal system. Sasuke's family- the Uchiha, was an obvious example along with the Hyuuga and sparsely, Naruto would mention about the Uzumaki's family line. Though her friends would rather not mention anything about it, especially Sasuke. In a way, her broody childhood best friend was the most protective of them all. She could sense it. However as much as her greedy curiosity wanted to learn about it, she never asked him.

"Tobirama! Tobirama!"

The loud, obnoxious call at the albino's name made Sakura twist her head around to find the source. Amongst the crowd, a man with long, dark brown hair waved enthusiastically at their direction. His smile almost reminded her of Naruto's. When she looked up, there was a tint of shame at Tobirama's face and annoying twitch at the corner of his lip.

She tried to suppress her giggle but unfortunately, Tobirama caught it and turned his attention at her.

"I apologize for that," he said formally, "would you believe it if I say that he's my older brother?"

Sakura unconsciously raised a brow at that but nevertheless kept her polite smile, "He seems to be a jolly person."

Tobirama snorted, "Would it be too imposing if I introduced you to him? Knowing him, I'd much rather save you the inconvenience of him questioning you. He'd definitely would like to know you now that he's seen you."

"Oh," she blinked and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I have no choice then?"

With her permission, Tobirama led her towards his brother, grinning widely as he drank from his glass while talking to a beautiful, redheaded woman beside him.

"There you are, little brother!" Hashirama exclaimed as he slapped him on the back. Sakura tried to stifle a giggle bubbling in her throat at the obvious discomfort in Tobirama's face, "You were always so punctual, I never thought you had it in you to be so fashionably late. Though I guess I can't blame you. I'd be busy myself if I had such a beautiful lady around my arm."

The brunette turned his attention at her and Sakura couldn't fight off the blush on her face. Despite the older man's jolly façade, his eyes bore an unexpected, yet wizened depth in them. He was studying her. And if she wasn't used to the Uchiha, who carried subtly in their middle name, she wouldn't have noticed his judging gaze.

"Must you embarrass me just as much, Hashirama?" Tobirama all but growled as he shook his arm off of his shoulders, "What would your wife say?"

"I'd say that there's nothing new," answered the redhead Hashirama was talking to seconds ago. The older woman sent her a quick glance before turning back to the two men, "Though I'm starting to think that I should lock up the cellar from now on. Ever since the brewery formulated that new recipe, he's been drinking it every chance he gets."

"Come now, my love, you don't actually mean that," Hashirama's face contorted nervously as he took a step beside the redhead, "do you?"

The woman however just rose a brow at her husband.

"Oh Sakura dear! There you are!"

Sakura raised her head in attention at her name. Her polite smile widened as she caught sight of Naruto's parents walking up towards them. She detached her arm around Tobirama's and took steps forward to meet the familiar redhead in a warm hug.

"It's so good to see you, dear."

"It's good to see you too, auntie," she said as they kissed each other's cheeks. She then turned to Minato who wore the same fatherly smile on his face, "You too, uncle."

The blonde hugged and kissed her forehead in a fatherly gesture before he grabbed her shoulders and scanned her top to bottom, "My look at you, aren't you a doctor yet?"

Sakura laughed back, "Uncle, the term hasn't even finished yet."

On the other hand, Sakura noticed Kushina greeting Tobirama and Hashirama. When she turned to the brunette's wife, they kissed each other's cheeks and smiled familiarly at each other as if they were the best of friends. After which Minato shook their hands in greeting.

"Sakura, come here and let me introduce you," Kushina motioned for her and the pinkette learned a long time ago to never refuse the redhead when it comes to something she's very enthusiastic about. Sakura stepped to her side and Kushina motioned to the familiar people, "Dear, this is Senju Hashirama, his brother Tobirama, and his wife and very close friend and cousin of mine- Senju née Uzumaki Mito. Everyone, this is Haruno Sakura. She's like a daughter to me and my son's best friend," Kushina turned to Mito, "she's the one I told you about who I invite every year to our Rinne festival parties."

Sakura, out of courtesy, extended her hand out first to them, "Pleased to meet you all."

"Pleasure," answered Mito first, who instead pressed her cheeks against hers.

"Sakura, is it? Lovely name, really lovely," Hashirama commented as he shook her hand with his free one, "It suits you very well, if I do say so myself. A lovely name for a beautiful girl. No wonder you caught Tobi's attention. Don't you think so, my love?"

Heat crept up to Sakura's cheeks at Hashirama's implication but fought it off under a feigned cough. From the corner of her eye, Tobirama practically sneered at his older brother with an almost inaudible hiss, "Shut up."

"You've met?" Kushina turned to her and Sakura tried to forget the almost scandalized expression Minato had on his face.

But before she could answer, Tobirama stepped in and became her saving grace, "Relax, Kushina. We just bumped into each other. We've only known each other for no more than a few minutes."

"Oh! Well, it's not like it's a bad thing."

Sakura can't help but feel vulnerable in all this. Before the situation could succumb into an awkward silence, her true savior finally arrived to whisk her away.

"Sakura-chan! There you are!" Naruto came up to her. Kushina cleared her throat placating at her son and tilted her head in motion for the others, "Oh, good morning mom, dad, Aunt Mito,"

He went on as Naruto kissed his mother and aunt on the cheek and shook hands with the other men.

"Sorry but do you mind if I steal my best friend back? The others and I have a lot of catching up to do," Naruto asked immediately yet with a hint of respect. Kushina just sighed at him and sent them off with a wave of her hand.

Sakura sent them one last polite smile before she let Naruto take her away by hand. He led her across the crowd until she caught sight of another redhead by a tree. She smiled back at Karin who waved at her but unfortunately, another relative Naruto's called his attention and he had no choice but to go over. He left her with a guilty excuse but she understood and made her way to his female cousin alone.

"You little bitch, would it kill you to call every once in a while?"

"Oh Karin, thou art still a heartless slut."

Their fake façade broke into wide grins and fits of giggles as they hugged each other tightly and pressed their cheeks together.

"Can't believe you actually made it," Karin said, "I thought you wouldn't attend this year's party because of, well… you know."

She gestured towards the brunettes and Sakura just sighed heavily, "You can blame your cousin for that. Practically dropped the bomb on me when we were halfway here."

"That's Naruto alright," came a new voice and Sakura beamed.

"Nagato!" she threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her back around her waist, lifting her a bit off the ground, "I can't believe you're here! It's been a while since I last saw you."

The redhead shrugged nonchalantly, knowing her referral that he hasn't been attending the clan's yearly parties for the last two years, "Work. You understand, don't you doc?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at him, "Not a doctor yet, Nagato. Don't greet it too soon."

Nagato chuckled and the three of them exchanged pleasantries until Naruto came up to them. The poor blonde's being whisked left and right by his relatives and Sakura can't help but feel sympathetic of him. Being the son of a politician and the clan's coordinator, and as a rising ambassador himself, he had a lot of duties expected of him than he's let on.

The pinkette watched her tired best friend whisk his second cousin- Karin- away and to the direction of her parents and a few guests from the Senju family. She can't help but sigh in defeat. It seems that it's inevitable that she won't be able to spend time with the blonde until he's done with his family… every single one of them.

"Curious," Nagata began as he offered a glass of champagne to her from a passing waiter, "I've always been confused about you and Karin. Are you guys friends again or is she still bitter about you and that Uchiha fellow?"

That story was a long time ago though. Sakura met Karin in one of her classes whilst at the university. The redhead was taking up the course as a pharmacist and with Naruto there, it was became easy that they got along. However that all changed when Karin started to have a crush of Sasuke. And because Sasuke refuses to interact with any other girl on such friendly terms other than Sakura… suffice to say her friendship with Karin turned into a complete disaster. It's like she was reliving the same incident she had with Ino back when she was a kid, only except Karin was much more stubborn and adamant.

It took almost a year and a half until she was able to placate the redhead. As much as it hurt her pride, Sakura literally forced- begged? Bribed? Sasuke to go on a date with Karin and have it make clear to her that their relationship was nowhere near romantic. It's more of a brother and sister instead.

Though there was that one time when Sakura and Sasuke kissed, but felt grossed out because it was like kissing a sibling. Besides, that was one story no one else should know about and a story both of them will take to their graves.

"That's already ancient history, Nagato, besides we're friends now."

"Glad to hear that."

"So where's Yahiko?" she inquired. A wicker of hope lit inside her when she saw Nagato. She hasn't seen their (very) distantly related cousin for a very long while.

Nagato smiled a small smile at her as he answered, "He'll be here, don't worry. It's a big event, he's not allowed to miss it this time. But knowing him, he'll be turning up a little late, that's for sure. Maybe later at dinner, he'll turn up."

"Hopefully," Sakura sighed wistfully as she continued to converse with Nagato.

Later on they would be joined once again by Karin and finally, Naruto.

* * *

Even as the bowl of hot noodles steamed up on the open booth, Obito slurped down the delicious broth before his face reflected in contentment as he sighed. Beside him, his best friend ate his own food silently behind his mask. Though he will never admit it, the Uchiha had always admired Kakashi's mastery in sleight of hand. Since he had already seen what's behind his old friend's infamous mask after that tragic accident that cost him his arm and eye.

Occasionally, if their time permitted it, they would meet up like this and share a round of meal and a couple of drinks. From a spectator's view, it looked so obvious that they were friends- childhood friends even, but no one would even guess that both of them were from two different sides of society. One was a chief inspector of the Konoha Police Department, while the other was a caporegime of the Uchiha mafia.

And both of them knew it.

"So did you watch the national dog show yesterday?" Obito blurted after downing his mug of beer.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, almost offended that his friend would actually ask him such a thing, "Of course I did. The wire fox terrier won."

"Thank god for that," he sagged on his stool, "but you gotta admit that cocker spaniel came pretty close. I was pulling on my hair whether I should make a bet for her too. Good thing I didn't."

If someone told Obito many years ago that he would get into dog shows and betting on them, he would've laughed himself to death. Yet here he was. He was never an enthusiastic fan until Kakashi gave him courses about dog breeds and grooming; and Kakashi was never a gambler until Obito taught him how to predict odds after learning the techniques from Madara himself.

In the end, it made an odd but a really well-made dynamic.

Kakashi turned to his friend, "How's Rin?"

Obito slurped more of his noodles and took his time eating the bolus until his scarred face softened at the regard, "She'd doing fine. Though she's been really complaining a lot since we haven't visited her that much. She said you haven't called her enough too."

The silver-haired couldn't help but laugh nervously, "Well, I've been busy."

Obito rolled his eyes, "Sure you are."

"No really, I am. New plants have been discovered around the area and we think someone's been planting them without permission," he spoke casually but when listened closely, hinted a lot of cautiousness. Kakashi spoke in code, which to be expected. Neither of them would openly tell the other what comes and goes in their occupations. Both of them are still loyal to their cause after all.

They have long accepted their fates. Even if it took a toll on them that in the end, they would have to stand on the opposite sides of the spectrum. Still, neither of them would let such a thing strain their friendship and somehow, they managed to make it work.

"Don't ask me. You know farming's not our style," Obito answered back. His words, hidden under an accompanied laid back laughter, "We've seen some around but so far, all we've done is pull out the weeds."

"I see," Kakashi nodded before he shifted his gaze up at the cloudy sky where snow fell gracefully down to earth, "I haven't checked the forecast yet. You think there's gonna be a storm?"

"I hope not. You know that the Black Panther would always stop the storm before it could even begin. Well, whether one's coming or not, we're always ready for it," Obito sighed. His charcoal eyes hardened that only proved how much the training he had undergone under the mafia boss' wings changed him. It's something Kakashi still hadn't become used to even after all these years.

Their shared silence was instantly interrupted when Obito's phone rang. The raven-haired reached into the inner pocket of his coat and merely pressed the button at the side. It was the specific phone he used for the mafia.

 **E:**

The sender named _E_ sent him a blank message but it was all Obito needed to know to head back to work. He tucked it back inside and reached for another pocket for his wallet. In silence, Kakashi just watched him take out his money for his payment for the food and felt a pang in his heart when he saw the picture of the three of them as children with Uzumaki Minato- back when they still studied at the dojo.

"I'll be heading out first," Obito announced without preamble as he stood from his stool. He patted Kakashi on his back, "I'll see ya around, Kakashi."

"Yeah, see ya."

Around the bend of the street, Obito got into his car and proceeded to drive down to the town hall. Though he knew he wouldn't be necessarily need it, it became like second nature to Obito to always keep a weapon on his person. Whether it's a just a Glock or a survival knife, the boss practically drilled that precautionary knowledge in his head.

Through the tinted window of his car, Obito lowered the glass just enough for the people outside to recognize his face but never fully showing it. He honked the car and that effectively caught the two men's attentions. Itachi was talking to Shisui probably something related to why he had been refusing offers from prestigious law firms left and right.

Truthfully, Obito had mixed feelings about the younger Uchiha joining the mafia- and to take Kagami's position as consigliere at that! On one hand, he was happy because surely, the boss- the family, will greatly find Itachi's skills and intellect to good use. He rather liked and supported Madara's ideals and methods of running the underground syndicate rather than his predecessors. He had a great feeling that Madara will bring about a great change to the family and that's not because he's biased since Madara saved him and practically pieced himself back together after the accident. Since then, he became more like a mentor and father-figure for Obito.

The notion wasn't too far-fetched though. After all, the Don is supposed to be the _'Padre primo'_ of the family.

However, on the other hand, though Obito wasn't all very close to Itachi's family, he knew well enough of them that they will certainly _**not**_ be happy once Itachi made his debut. His mother- Mikoto- might still understand (being closer to the boss and underboss), but Fugaku and Sasuke? He wasn't sure whether he'd like to see what their reaction will be.

Obito watched Itachi bid farewell to Shisui. Something the older Uchiha didn't seem to appreciate when he recognized Obito. The look on Shisui's face was of shock, disbelief, and denying betrayal. He was sure that Shisui knew the meaning of a Don's top capo to fetch a person themselves.

"ITACHI!" Shisui bellowed and Itachi merely glanced at his cousin and best friend a casual farewell.

"I'll see you later, Shisui."

Itachi let himself in on the passenger seat beside him and Obito nodded at a flabbergasted Shisui one last time before he drove to the direction of the mansion.

"That went well," Obito broke the silence but Itachi still refused to talk, "Surprised he let off easy. Bet you a thousand ryo he's in a bar right now wallowing in his misery."

Itachi still refused to answer. His head tilted away from his as he watched the scenery pass him through the window.

At this, Obito took a deep breath and his voice dropped in genuine sympathy. If there's anyone who could relate easily to what the prodigy has been going through, then it's him.

Is that why Madara tasked him to keep an eye on him upon his return?

"I'm not gonna lie. It gets worse, you know," Obito started, eyes still fixed on the road ahead, "You'll find yourself waking up one day and feel like everything you've done up to that point was all a mistake. But hey, no one said that it's gonna be easy. The boss told me once, 'All that is great, must be paid with a greater price'. Whether everybody sees it as a good cause or not."

"What happened when you…" Itachi need not continue. The both of them knew he was referring to Kakashi and Rin who had been more like his family; on the day he announced to them of his allegiance.

"Ugly," Obito described in one word. He could still feel the sting on his cheek from where Kakashi punched him. Because he hurt them both, but Rin the most. But he knew that her pain did not come from that seeming betrayal. No. It was more of fear. Fear for him and what joining Madara and the underground family would entail him to do.

Because it would be the final signature for fate's decree since that incident. That their lives will never be the same again.

"But they got over that, didn't they?" Itachi asked, still watching through the window, "How?"

"Time, I guess?" Obito shrugged. "But I guess it's because they love me enough to trust and honor me of my decision. That's how. They're your family, Itachi. It'll take some time but…" especially with his father, "I'm sure they'll come around."

Itachi did not say anything after that and for the remainder of the ride, it had been silent except for the soft purring of the car's engine. Upon their arrival at the manor, Obito was welcomed back with open arms by his fellow brothers and Madara even gave him a pat on the back.

For the rest of the day, they held a meeting regarding their findings about the new drug circulating around the country. Sasori had yet to contact Madara about his discoveries but until then, another matter came into fold. A matter regarding the imminent, solidification of the union of the Senju and Uzumaki families after decades of waiting.

All these were discussed while Zetsu whispered in Madara's ear.

Like a conscience?

Or a devil coaxing him with temptation.

* * *

If only it were possible, Sakura's eyes could've flown off of their sockets and her jaw could've hit the lush carpet at her feet. She stared at Naruto own horrified expression with a silent plea and promised fury, as she was dragged up to the stage ready to be auctioned off for one date with any hopeful bachelors from both the Senju and Uzumaki families.

Tobirama, meanwhile, glared at his brother's smug smile in utter disbelief. There was still a reason why Hashirama was chosen as the Don after their father after all.

* * *

 **It didn't really end with a jolly note but nevertheless- Happy Holidays to you all! Hope you all have a merry time this year! Hopefully, I'll be updating another chapter before or after New Year's before my Christmas break is over.**

 **I highly appreciate all of those who continue to read and support this fanfic! Hope this update didn't disappoint you!**

 **Ciao~!**


	8. Pieces Falling in Place

_Snow and gravel were crunched beneath the wheels of a black sedan car as it made its way through the dense forest of towering trees. The forest floor had been nothing but a blanket of snow since the last few days and wildlife would only pop around every now and again to forage, but nonetheless undisturbed._

 _In the distance, men patrolled the perimeter with heavy rifles and hounds that would be perfect for security as well as attack. The car followed the made path all the way to the heart where, atop a small hill, stood a large manor, reinforced and strengthened by modern times yet still proved to have withstood the test of time._

 _Nagato stepped out of the car and proceeded his way through the stone steps and large double doors. Despite being only an associate, soldiers still bowed his way in respect- to which he would nod in return. Through the dark halls, the redhead traversed through the designed tiled floors and the walls that hung banners, paintings, pictures, and only a quarter of the many achievements and recorded history of the Uchiha mafia, as if it were his own home._

 _On the second floor at the end of the hall to his right, he waited in front of the door where a black panther, Madara's pinwheel mark, and the Uchiha crest in flames, were carved from the dark wood. The door being unlocked and left only slightly ajar was Nagato's confirmation to enter. Inside the office, a handful of his caporegime and higher ranked soldiers stood by the walls and windows, and lounged on the sofa and chairs by the fireplace. All the while the revered sixth generation boss of the family sat regally behind his desk fiddling with his phone._

 _Nagato rose a brow at the peculiar action but nonetheless made his way towards the desk._

" _No need to get up, boss," he began and along the way, he nodded at the others in acknowledgment as Obito gave him a shot of scotch._

 _Madara acknowledged his entry by meeting his eye and dipping his head in a small nod as he resumed texting on his phone._

" _You've been absent some time," the ravenhead mused, "Got anymore names to sell?"_

 _He paused for a bit as if in thought but shook his head nonetheless, "No, no, I'm all out of that for now."_

" _I thought I heard thunder the other night. Must've been your ancestors rolling around in their graves," Madara gave him a meaningful look but never lowered his phone, "You're the one man the entirety of his clan will hunt down themselves if they found out your association."_

" _So I've heard. I've got you something, boss," Nagato placed the thin, elongated box on Madara's desk and opened the latch. He lift the lid and he felt relieved inwardly at how Madara's brows rose, "Sorry it took some time. The smiths wanted it to be perfect. It also doubles as their Rinne Festival present to you while this one is from me."_

 _He placed the bottle of wine and Madara nodded in approval at the label that said it was made over a hundred years ago. The mafia boss tucked his phone away into his suit to take out the gift from their associates which were a family of swords and gunsmiths. He raised the blade up in the air and the finely made blade glinted in the light. Though guns were more preferred in the current era, the sixth generation boss always had a knack for swords and blades. Madara has his own sword in his own room but doesn't take it out except when meeting other mafia bosses. The sword Nagato brought had a hilt that fit perfectly with the scabbard. It was small enough to make it seem a regular walking cane made from black, polished wood while the head was a customized silver panther head with its jaws wide open and rubies for eyes._

" _Very well done," Madara commended. With the blade, he pointed at the bowl of fruits at the counter. Kisame rose from his seat and tossed an apple at his direction. With just two strokes, Madara split the apple cleanly into three pieces before it feel by his feet. He motioned for a soldier by the corner and he dutifully came back with a clean rug which Madara used to wipe off the juice from the blade._

 _Nagato let out a small smile as relief twinkled in his eye. As the representative of the Uzumaki clan for the Uchiha, it would do well to keep himself in Madara's good graces lest he'd find his head rolling down the hill of where the mafia manor stood. Just because the sixth generation boss refrains from unnecessary bloodshed does not mean he's shy from using barbaric methods when push comes to shove. He'd learn from the elders that death is the most merciful punishment anybody could bestow over a grave offense._

 _If only the rest of his clan understood that he was the silent warrior that kept the entire Uzumaki clan from being marked as an enemy by the Uchiha. Especially now of what the clan of whirlpool planned to do for this year's Rinne Festival Feast._

 _He honestly still doesn't understand what Mito was thinking._

" _Ah Zetsu, I was afraid you'd have lost your way," Madara remarked when a deceptively young man entered the office._

 _._

" _My apologies, Don Uchiha. I had to make sure I snipped out any loose ends," he answered with his sinister grin._

 _Itachi couldn't help but blink at his direction as he went up front to greet the boss. According to Kagami, Zetsu has been around the family since Madara's father was still the boss. Truthfully, he came from no family, literally a nameless, until Tajima picked the teenager off the streets and gave him a home. Zetsu proved his worth to the family thanks to his network that rivaled Kagami's. However as accurate and reliable his Intel was, it was harder to manage so he was always away to keep peaceful relations. Kagami also told him that Zetsu suffered a small case of Split-Personality Disorder._

 _The previous boss trusted him, and even Madara seemed to trust him, however Itachi couldn't help that nagging pit in his stomach. Even when he saw Zetsu's file for the first time, there was a silent whisper at the back of his mind. Like an annoying tic that was triggered by a stimulus in the form of Zetsu._

 _Zetsu cannot be trusted. Was what niggled in his thoughts, however as much as Itachi knew that his instincts never failed, he was still but a trainee under Kagami's tutelage and his words still hold no sway even on the mafia family's soldiers. It wouldn't bode well with him if others started picking on the idea that he suspected a long-time friend and trusted associate of the family. He may be in the grand tree that was the Uchiha clan with Madara, but until he passed his initiation and took his vows, just like any young blood, he will always be under surveillance and suspicion._

 _The meeting started with caporegimes reporting anything out of the ordinary in the family's territory. While most said nothing except for a few mishaps with local thugs, some reported on catching people, including minors, circulating the drug they've caught in the last few months. People in the streets had started calling it the Moon Eye._

" _The distribution is hazy, sir," reported Kisame after collaborating with the other capos about the drug, "we don't catch these pushers every day and they just seem to sell the Moon Eye out whenever and wherever they want. There's just no pattern. If you want, we could_ ask _them about their supplier, sir. But since most of them are minors, we can't touch them…"_

" _So what do we do about that, boss?" Obito asked after exhaling a drag from his cigarette._

 _Madara hummed as he hid his lips behind his laced fingers. He took a moment of silence to think and no one dared to make a single noise. The only stounds that circled the room were the occasional pour of liquor in glass, the inhale and exhale of cigarette smoke, and the gentle crackling of fire over the hearth. Madara sighed as he leaned back on his leather chair. The frustration was evident on his furrowed brows and slightly scrunched nose._

 _Whoever was behind this, they knew that they can't touch minors lest they'd break one of the conditions in the Settlement with the KHPD (Konoha Police Department). Fugaku will have a field day if he ever found out that they laid a finger on a minor. No matter what offense they made, it was agreed upon that they will be dealt with by the police and not the mafia._

 _It frustrated Madara because it only meant that either the puppet master pulling the strings was a sick bastard depraved enough to involve teenagers (barely adults), or that they knew of the secret agreement in the Settlement. And honestly, Madara would want to avoid pointing fingers at his own men as much as possible._

" _Make an adjustment for the patrol routes. I want double the soldiers circling around public areas-_ _ **BAM!**_ _"_

 _Madara suddenly slammed his hand on the hard, oak desk. The surprise had been proven effective for even the most battle-worn men of the mafia nearly jumped from their seats by the fact that it came from their boss, and topped with the fear and respect they had for Madara. Even Itachi had to swallow a lump in his throat when he saw Madara's dark eyes that reflected the flames at the fireplace, making them almost look as if they were burning on their own as he stared intently at everyone._

" _-I don't want it anywhere_ schools _. I don't want it anywhere near_ children _. The least we could do at the moment is prevent the average age from getting any lower. If the KHPD stop you, no one is allowed to say a single word until I deal with them myself. Do I make myself clear?"_

" _Yes boss!" came a collective shout of compliance. Some still a bit shaken from Madara's outburst._

" _Good," Madara nodded before he turned his head to Nagato at last, "What about you, Nagato? What news have you brought for your end?"_

 _The redhead swallowed and blinked his eyes to rid himself of the surprise, "I'm afraid I brought unsettling news for you, Don Uchiha."_

 _At Madara's raised brow, he continued, "The Uzumaki clan's Madame Mito, has finally consented to solidify the union between the Uzumaki and Senju. The ceremony will be held during the Uzumaki clan's yearly celebration of the Rinne Festival which will be held on the twenty-third and twenty-fifth at the End Valley Hotel."_

 _Eyes widened at the revelation followed by scowls of distaste. The Senju family has been pushing the union with the Uzumakis since Senju Butsuma's reign; thus the marriage between Hashirama and Mito. Though the Uzumaki had long since washed themselves from the underground business, they had always been best partners of the Senju. Madara could only guess that in exchange of the Uzumaki's flourishing wineries and farms, they would be granted protection by the powerful Senju… it was a very beneficial deal between both parties since Hashirama was forced to shut down three-fourths of their land for suspected farming of herbal drugs banned from the country._

 _As calm as Madara may have looked on his desk, an internal conflict brewed within him. Shit. Shit. Shit. His babygirl was attending that very party. Surely, his poor Sakura didn't know what was going on behind that seemingly innocent holiday party._

 _._

" _Brother," Izuna called, "Hashirama is an idiot, but I don't think he's stupid enough to involve members that didn't belong to their poor excuse of a mafia. Even a_ kitten _will be safe there."_

 _Itachi couldn't help but blink in wonder at what Izuna just said especially at the last bit. It was known that Madara despised needless violence but even so, he's still one of the most revered and feared men of all time. Thanks to his extra studies in the human psychology, he figured from Izuna's tone and stresses in his voice that he was implying something different._

Kitten _was the keyword._

" _Does the boss have a woman?" he couldn't help but lean over to Kagami just to ask._

 _Kagami, though, just shrugged his shoulders, "Whether the boss has one or not, he never involves his personal life in his business."_

 _The fact that Kagami neither confirmed nor denied his suspicion made him all the more suspicious. Then that churning feeling in his stomach returned. His gut told him that there was more about knowing whether the boss has a woman or not._ Kitten _… he guessed it to be a woman because really, with no child of his own, who would Madara refer to with such endearment? Is she involved with the clan's business? Was she an old flame of the boss? Does this woman have connections or is she even a relative of the Uzumaki? Is the boss involved in a love story between star-crossed lovers?_

 _Nonetheless, Itachi knew that whoever this person was, she's very important and the curious mind inside Itachi made him want to uncover that mystery._

* * *

 **Madara:** 'Good. Hope you're not having too much fun though. It makes me jealous.'

1:14 PM

Sakura rolled her eyes as she sped her fingers to type a reply.

 **Sakura:** 'Hmmm… well, I can't lie that I feel so good right now. It's not every day I could spend the entire day in a spa.'

1:15 PM

 **Madara:** 'Even better than how _I_ make you feel good?'

1:16 PM

 **Sakura:** 'Yes :P'

1:16 PM

 **Madara:** 'Now I'm really jealous. That's not very nice of you, kitten. Sending me a sexy picture and then say that somebody else made you feel good. How very naughty of you.'

1:19 PM

 **Sakura:** 'It was a sea salt body scrub!'

1:19 PM

 **Madara:** 'Did you know that I have a gift? A special touch, per say. Among others, of course.'

1:20 PM

 **Sakura:** 'You just love to stroke your own ego, don't you?'

1:20 PM

 **Madara:** 'Oh I don't worry, kitten, I much prefer it if you stroke mine instead ;)'

1:20 PM

 **Sakura:** 'Hush! But fine, I'll humor you. What kind of special touch is that?'

1:21 PM

 **Madara:** 'The one that feels good all over.'

1:21 PM

 **Sakura:** 'You want to make me feel good all over?'

1:22 PM

 **Madara:** 'I want to make you feel very, VERY good all over.'

1:23 PM

The following messages sent to her were a string of hearts followed by a series of emoticons grouped together to hint very obvious sexual innuendos. Sakura can't help but laugh and feel embarrassed herself. Not because she's deliberately texting with her sugar daddy about innuendos that would put Icha Icha to shame (she is so not sorry for Kakashi) out in an open fruit bar at the spa floor of the hotel, but also because she understood what he meant and her body betrayed her excitement from Madara's attention. Both civil and sexual.

Honestly, for a man sixteen years her senior, he can be pretty childish at times. From the corner of her eye, she spotted her best friend making his way to where she sat at the bar and Sakura sent Madara one last text, telling him to behave and that she'll talk to him later just in time for Naruto to occupy the empty stool beside her.

"Worst family reunion eeeeverrr," Naruto whined as he slumped himself over the counter.

"Aww does the wittle ex-Uzumaki heir wants to have his awone time?" Sakura cooed at him playfully before laughing to herself.

The blonde could only pout at her; too tired to make a witty comeback, "You're so mean today, Sakura-chan. I just don't get why they have to make me do all this. I could barely keep up with their names and I haven't met all of them yet! Geez, you'd think they'd let me off the hook 'cause I won't be taking over grandpa's family business."

"Well they must've chosen a new heir by now, right? It's been a while since your grandpa's passing."

She doesn't exactly know the details but Naruto and his cousins made mention that since Naruto won't be taking after the Uzumaki family business, one of his (many) cousins will. After all, it's evident enough that Naruto would choose to follow his father's footsteps in politics than manage centuries old farmlands. It's also due to family politics that they maintained Kushina's family name rather than Namikaze. If she remembered correctly, Naruto mentioned something about family lineage superiority or something like that. Not that Minato minded. It's rumored that it was the condition Naruto's grandfather gave his dad so he could marry Kushina.

Sakura chuckled and placed a hand on her best friend's golden locks and caressed it affectionately like a sister would to a brother, "Well, I'm certainly in a good mood after that massage treatment. You should try it. It'll definitely take your mind off of things until tonight."

Naruto hummed, seeming to think it over, "You're right. You think you can cover for me?"

A relieved smile curled through her lips as she patted his shoulder, "You know I can. Just make sure none of your relatives see you."

He beamed his trademark smile at her and hopped from his chair, "Thanks Sakura-chan! Love you!"

Naruto pecked her cheek before he zipped away to finally relax himself. Sakura shook her head and took another sip of her fruit shake. She turned her attention back to her phone and the message Madara replied back to her made her heart throb.

 _Hard._

 **Madara:** 'I miss you, Sakura.'

1:29 PM

No nickname, no innuendo, precise and straightforward.

It made her bite her lip, because she didn't know whether it was a good or a bad thing. She didn't understand why it felt like he said those words in her ear. With his deep, husky, dominant, and _absolutely_ sexy voice.

The butterflies in her stomach swarmed, and her heart thrummed. It wasn't only until a group of friends came up to the bar and ordered a round of shakes noisily did she snap from her reverie.

 _What the fuck, Haruno Sakura?_

She mentally berated and slapped herself. The logical part of her started ranting about what the veteran sugar babies told her.

Sugar Dating 101: _Do not get attached_. Though rare, some sugar relationships may cross over the terms of their contract. Seldom, there were those who ended up becoming friends and develop feelings, but first and foremost is that a sugar relationship is bounded primarily in print. In contract. Every interaction sugar daddies/mommies make with their sugar babies are purely about business.

" _Honey, if you don't want to get hurt,_ _ **never**_ _read too much into anything that happens between you and your sugar daddy,"_ advised a kind woman who had her fair share of sugar daddies in the past.

Sakura shook herself out of these conflicting thoughts and spontaneous feelings, and sided with her logic. However, the other part of her managed to land one more kick and she had sent a reply before she could even stop herself.

 **Sakura** : 'Do you want to spend time together for the rest of the holiday?'

2:55 PM

She almost bashed her forehead on the countertop when she finally realized what she had done. But it was too late for her and the message had already been sent. It's only a matter of time before-

 **Madara** : 'I'd love that.'

What do you say about snuggling under a blanket by the fire in my house?'

2:30 PM

The pinkette bit her lip as she slowly typed in her reply. She felt scandalized with herself as her thoughts ran wild- at the idea that she'll be spending her time with Madara, the fact that she actually liked his idea, and the realization that he just offered his own home to her. She wasn't informed enough about this. Was there a rule regarding going to each other's houses? Isn't that too personal? Most of the sugar babies told her that she'll probably spend most of their meetings in hotels, restaurants, or other places typical for dates. Then again, their contract never said that they wouldn't allow the other in their home, nor were they obliged to invite each other.

 **Sakura** : 'Snuggling _with_ hot chocolate?'

2:33 PM

 **Madara** : 'You can even top it off with whipped cream and shaved chocolate.'

2:34 PM

Sakura couldn't help but giggle as she sent her response.

* * *

Madara's lips curled into a small smile at the new message Sakura sent him. Rather, a photo of her with an ice cream spoon between her pink lips. There was a bit of chocolate staining the corner of her lip and it made him wish that he was there when she had that mid-afternoon snack just so he could wipe that trail of treat off of her beautiful face.

He sighed helplessly. His shoulders fell onto the soft cushions of his private sedan car. For the past few weeks, Madara found himself falling into this sort of situation more often than he should. Sakura had been plaguing his mind, especially when they were apart, and when he wasn't slumped with work and affairs in the mafia, he found himself lost in the thought of her. Her pretty face, gorgeous eyes, fragrant hair, luscious lips, and even her cute nose.

Honestly, what has gotten into him? Then again, he can't find it in himself to be opposed of whatever he's feeling.

"Better put that away now. We're almost there," Izuna nudged his arm with his elbow. One of his eyebrows rose at him in amusement, "Piece of advice, brother, you might want to remove that face once we're at the venue."

"What face?"

"The one you're making right now. You look like a puppy whose owner left for a while to go to work," he rolled his eyes.

"I do not," Madara scowled playfully.

"Yes you do," Izuna stared at him. His eyes steeled in seriousness as he asked, "I know it's been a while for you since you last had a girl and I'm happy that you're playing in that field again but… Madara, you didn't possibly become attached, did you?"

Madara straightened in his seat at that. Without looking, he pressed the button of his phone and tucked it back inside his suit. His eyes bore into his brother's eyes; dark pools hardened just as his.

"No," he answered with finality. Then his lips quirked up in a smirk as he added, "Well I do miss her. Sakura has a pair of really awesome breasts and her ass jiggles when I-"

"Alright! Alright!" Izuna brought his hands up, "Geez Madara, I don't need the details! I was just saying. But really, who am I kidding? You can't possibly fall for a girl you're in a fake relationship with. I know you're not that desperate."

As Izuna laughed to himself, Madara's lips fell back down and he had to resist from turning it into a scowl. Yet his fingers twitched beside him. Begging him to grab his gun and just fire an entire magazine-worth of bullets. Whether with a target or none, he wasn't sure which he would prefer. Unfortunately, he didn't have the chance to dwell on these sudden thoughts when the car stopped by the curb.

Madara adjusted his tie and fixed his suit in his seat before draping a coat over his shoulders but not bothering to slip his arms over the sleeves. The doors swung open and he let Izuna go out first. His younger brother circled the car to his side that Madara finally stepped out. He schooled his mask as the fearsome mafia boss. His dark eyes made a quick scan of his men lined up on his sides. All the way up to the steps towards the Uchiha family temple.

"Boss!" they greeted in unison and dipped their heads in greeting.

Madara nodded his head at them and walked up the flight of stairs with his new cane in hand.

The Naka Shrine is not really a place of worship. It was the temple raised by their ancestors when they first came to the land of fire. Up to now it remained standing and taken cared for and every year, the entire Uchiha clan- both from above and underground- celebrate the Rinne Festival alongside their forefathers.

The temple grounds had been cleared of snow, as white-clothed tables were spread around with tents bearing the family mark were erected to shield them from the winter winds. Many of the family members had already arrived and their genetic black and darkest blue hues were a great contrast from the season of white.

When Madara showed himself fully atop the stairs, many paused from their merry chatter to turn their heads and look at him. Indifference, fear, and reverence, were the expressions he met from his family. Expressions that he had seen many times but never fully gotten used with. However, he knew in his heart that it was a small price to pay as the boss of the mafia side of their family. He couldn't blame them for their mixed feelings for, in the world they lived in today, it was difficult to comprehend that his role meant that the entire safety of their clan rested solely on his shoulders.

Amongst the crowd, a woman in her mid-twenties came rushing towards him in a dark blue dress and matching heels.

"Uncle!" she exclaimed with a wide smile on her face.

Madara had to steel from breaking his face into a grin at the sight of her. Instead he rose a brow as a silent reprimand. The woman caught on and she flustered with a red streak across her nose as she corrected herself.

"Don Uchiha," she greeted with a respectful low bow, not caring if it creased her dress.

The 6th mafia boss extended his right hand towards her, and she carefully held his large hand in her smaller ones as she kissed his obsidian ring without hesitance. At that, Madara nodded and finally let his lips curl up in a small smile.

"Hello Izumi," he greeted.

The young woman beamed at her favorite uncle and she cried out his name as she flung herself at him in a hug. Izumi nearly jumped in joy as she greeted him, his brother, and even Kagami. Not long after her mother came around and greeted Madara in the same manner. First as the mafia boss, and then in familiarity to which Madara kissed the woman's cheeks as she did to him in greeting.

Ever since young Izumi's father died in a heart attack a few years ago, leaving his widow and only child behind, Madara took it upon himself to help them back on their feet. Izuna helped Izumi's mother find a stable job whilst Madara funded for their niece's school expenses. Since then the girl had looked up to him as a father figure. Many feared for Izumi and her mother because of what they thought Madara would do to them to repay back their debt. However such accusations only made Madara turn his head and scoff. Did they really think of him that low that he would do such a disrespectful thing? In all honesty he did it partially as thanks to Izumi's father's services for the mafia but he also wanted to help the girl achieve her wish and grant her a future out of the goodness of his heart (also as her godfather). Besides, what will he gain by taking advantage of them?

Izumi and her mother showed no desire to join his mafia and Madara never held a grudge at them for it. He even sent his niece a gift when she's finally living her dream of travelling the world, as a flight stewardess in the biggest airline company in the world (of course, she doesn't need to know that he helped her in getting a job in that company).

"How are you and Junpei, Izzy?" he asked after she escorted him to his table, where the rest of the chairs were occupied by his brother and caporegimes. Some of his soldiers stood guard around the shrine's perimeter while some mingled with the crowd.

"We're doing great, uncle," she answered with a flush on her cheeks, "We just celebrated our anniversary last week. He took me out to a ski lodge at Mt. Myōboku. I had so much fun!"

"That's good to hear."

"What about you though, uncle? Found any _Felix catus_ worth keeping this time?" Izumi playfully nudged his shoulder as she stared at the single rose pinned on his dark suit.

It was a practice in the Uchiha mafia ever since the first boss- Indra. A flower would be pinned on the current boss' suit where his heart was during formal events. It was a symbol that meant to honor the woman who had captured their heart- that even in their world of turmoil and inconsistency, they would be reminded that love still exists. For there is no other that knows the true meaning of love than the Uchiha. For now, Madara wore the rose that honored his mother.

Though he would never admit, even to Izuna, that he had a moment of hesitance to wear the cherry blossom instead.

"Funny you asked that, Izzy," Izuna blurted, "If you must know, Madara's got a new _kitten_ and he's been quite doting on her lately. Credits to me though."

On the side, Kagami had his brows furrowed in worry at Izuna's remark. Madara shot his brother a glare but the underboss only found it amusing and smirked. Though they knew that the underboss was only teasing. Izumi, however, confused but intrigued with Izuna's implication, started to pester Madara about what he meant. It seemed that his niece was torn between taking Izuna's words literally or that Madara actually has a new girlfriend- a girlfriend by contract that is. It made him curious what Izumi's reaction will be if she found out that he's in a sugar relationship with a girl younger than her?

However Izumi's ramblings were cut short when he spotted another ravenhead woman coming their way. Madara stood from his seat followed by Izuna who followed his line of sight.

"Don Uchiha," Mikoto greeted first and gracefully kissed his ring just like the others have done.

"Mikoto," Madara let out a smile for the woman he grew up to see as his own older sister.

The woman smiled at him with relief dancing in her eyes. Though there were crow's feet marring the corner of her eyes, she still look much younger than her own peers. As it was once believed that the Uchiha have the gene to suppress the fall of time in the human body- much to the envy of many women in today's society. She hugged him tight and they kissed each other's cheeks in greeting. When she turned to do the same for his younger brother and Kagami, Madara finally had the chance to meet gazes with the rest of her immediate family.

"Don Uchiha," the title slipped from Fugaku's mouth as if he was just fed with the most disgusting food in the world but was forced to comply because it's supposed to be good for him. Even when he barely kissed the ring on Madara's finger, he had a look on his face as if he wanted to throw up.

Such expressions were not foreign to Madara. Ever since his father taught him how to properly hold a gun for the first time at the tender age of eight, members of his own clan started giving him looks of disdain and pity. It only got worse when he took over his father's seat as the new boss when he was twenty. Thus making him the youngest mafia boss in history; beating his own mafia's first boss- Indra who became the boss at age twenty-five.

Though Fugaku's views of him and the underground family were not without warrant. As KHPD's Chief of Police, the fact that one of the most dangerous men in the world is right before his eyes, sharing the same bloodline, and forced to bow and show respect to him, it was easy to imagine the frustration building up inside him. As controversial as it was, the conflict between the Uchiha's division as law-abiding enforcers and organized criminals, had long since settled by Madara's great-grandfather, the fourth generation boss.

However the terms for the settlement was a long and complicated story best served for another time.

"Don Uchiha," Sasuke greeted after his father.

At least Mikoto's youngest son had enough decency to show respect to his superiors despite his more rebellious nature. Then again, the boy never had a reason to hate the mafia side of the family. Conflicted, yes, but hate?

After tonight, he might start sharing his father's odium.

And if ever he finds out what him and Sakura has been doing behind his back…

"Nii-san, there you are. What happened? You're not usually… late…" Sasuke trailed off and his brows started to knit together as Itachi approached. He must've sensed that something was wrong. Though Itachi greeted his parents and acknowledged Sasuke, there was hint of distance in his eyes.

"Ah, Itachi. I was afraid you would arrive any later," Madara started and gestured to their table, "Would you like to join us? _We saved you a seat._ "

That last phrase hit Sasuke and his father like a grenade that detonated on their faces. Madara could almost read their open shocked and enraged faces like a book. Of course, they understood the implication of those words, for that phrase was nowhere near innocent.

It meant that Itachi had decided to join the ranks of the Uchiha mafia.

Fugaku, needless to say, his lividity from before could not even hold a candle at what he's feeling at the news. His face was so red and face twisted in such anger that the man might just explode; while Sasuke's face contorted in shock and betrayal. As for Mikoto, since she's more versed with the rulings in the mafia family, she understood better what was happening but it still didn't stop her from feeling despair.

Madara said nothing and he didn't so much as shift in his seat when he felt the thick tension in the air. He had done his part, and now it was time for Itachi's family to understand his decision.

He didn't mean to destroy their mood for the party before it even began, but it's not like Madara can help it either. He was just doing his duty.

* * *

The crowd applauded as Sakura finished her song, and she felt her face heat up from all the attention. No matter how many times she had done this for the Uzumaki family every year, she still never got used to it. If she can, she wouldn't volunteer to sing them a song if weren't for Naruto's grandmother. The aged woman that had confided herself in a wheelchair for the last five or so years can still be very persistent. Plus it didn't help that the Senju family had also joined them. Well, it was nice to know her talent was appreciated. The only times she could sing properly is when she wasn't stressed or tired, lest she'll have a voice worse than a toad's croak.

"Excellent performance as always, Sakura."

"You were amazing, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled gratefully as she rejoined Naruto and the others on the table. After the formal event of the evening was over and the children had been put to bed, it was time to start the adult party. Since Naruto and his cousins were no longer obliged to stay with their respective tables, they joined Sakura over a table for their own.

"Gentlemen! It's time to take out your wallets and check books, because you'll be bidding on a date with some of the Uzumaki and Senju clan's most eligible bachelorettes!"

The announcement was followed by hoots of cheers and whistles, both from young and old single men in the crowd, while the women clapped along with less enthusiasm. Sakura however, couldn't help but raise her brow. She wasn't exactly sure what to feel about this.

She scooted herself a bit closer to her right to whisper on Naruto's ear. She asked incredulously, "A bidding? Really?"

Naruto shot his hands up in defense, "Hey don't look at me. You can blame the old crones in both of the families. They thought it'd be a great opportunity for our clans to… mingle with each other."

That didn't help much but at least Sakura was able to get the picture. Fortunately, even though Sakura's family came from a very, very distant side of the Uzumaki family, it was safe to assume that she wouldn't be part on the auction list.

"Can you believe this? Your family's _actually_ auctioning your women off," Sakura whispered to her left. Internally, she was worried that her frenemy would get auctioned off as well. Karin's pretty and all but even she doesn't deserve such a blasé dating opportunity.

Karin however, just shrugged as she sipped on her white wine. In the background, the bidding began with the girls from the Senju clan, "Well, it's for a good cause anyway. The money will be donated to the public and children's hospitals around the country. Besides, don't you think being wined and dined by a rich man sounds kinda nice?"

 _Oh don't she know it._

If only she knew how well-versed Sakura was in that field. Apart from that restaurant where they first met, Madara took her out to the best food joints around Konoha which she could only eat at in her dreams. Either her sugar daddy was just showing off or he saw her as an excuse to enjoy himself to the pleasures of the taste buds, she wasn't sure. Either way, Madara wasn't shy enough to spend all that money on her in all their dates.

Now that she thought about it, wasn't there a term used to describe men like Madara? Minus the fact that he's undoubtedly single and with no kids. She believed that she had seen it once when browsing through Ino's history-

"-DILF."

Sakura snapped her head back the redhead with a slight flush across her cheeks, "I'm sorry, what?"

"DILF. You know, ' _Daddy I'd Like to Fuck_ '. As if you don't know that term," Karin shrugged before her lips curled up mischievously, "I said that I _may_ know some of our uncles that's so like a DILF. I almost feel sorry for those Senju girls."

Oh yeah… DILF…

Sakura shook her head to keep her thoughts from straying into unwanted territory. It wouldn't bode her well if she thought about a certain, hot- oh yes, so very hot- Uchiha with those delicious muscles and gentle caresses, and his ability to make her squirm under his gentle touches before using his big co-

"Haruno Sakura!"

"Oh my god- that's you!" Karin exclaimed beside her whilst Naruto, Nagato, and Yahiko wore the same shocked expressions on their faces.

"Wh-wha- I don't- wait-! I mean-!" Sakura flustered. She stood up and in a last, desperate attempt, held onto Naruto's arm in a tight squeeze that made him yelp, " _. !_ "

She said with gritting teeth but the pressure from the applauding and cheering audience was too much that she found herself marching back to the stage. Sakura stood awkwardly atop the stage as far away from the center as possible with her gaze locked onto her feet and to avoid eye-contact.

 _Oh god this will be a good time for the ground to swallow me up now. Naruto had better get me outta here._

"We will start the bidding at 10,000 ryo for this beautiful gem!" the emcee announced and Sakura had to will all her nerves to not break the guy's nose.

 _I'm not an object! Dammit!_

The bidding ensued and left and right, people raised her price faster than the stock market itself. In her mind, she relayed what she's going to do the moment this whole fiasco was over. Should she march back to her room? Maybe march towards Naruto's parents' table and demand to be let go? Not to be rude, she loved Minato and Kushina like second parents but this? This is the worst mistake they had ever done to her. Who was the blubbering son of a bitch that signed her up for this? She'll exert every technique she ever learned that would make Kakashi proud and Gai shit rainbows; then fix up their face just so she could do it again.

Amidst the noise, Sakura swore she heard someone sneeze.

"45,000!" the crowd applauded and for the first time, Sakura dared to look for the person who had the ball to bid that amount of money just for a single date. When she finally saw the sorry sod, Sakura had to wince.

 _Screw mutilation! She's gonna tear this guy limb from limb!_

Sakura prayed to whatever all-powerful being up there to please, please, _PLEASE_ grant her some divine intervention. The sorry sod turned out to be the sole Uzumaki that she detested out of all of them. There's always that one member of the family that fits every description of the words ' _douchebag'_ and ' _asshole'_ , and Uzumaki Hiruto is that very member. She thought that there wasn't anyone that could top Sasuke and Naruto combined but apparently, she had been proven wrong when she met Naruto's distant cousin. She had long since last count the times she had to turn down the pervert to trying to score with her. The guy just can't take the hint! Needless to say Sasuke was never happy when he turns up and he always got rid of him.

But Sasuke wasn't here and as for Naruto? As much as he wanted to punt the guy into next week, Sakura can't risk him of getting into trouble from his family for her sake.

Long story short, Hiruto's the _worst_.

"50,000 ryo!"

Another round of applause and Sakura almost jumped in joy when she heard Yahiko.

"50,000 ryo!" the emcee exclaimed. "Does anybody wish to go higher?"

 _God please, no more-_

"100,000 ryo."

Gasps ensued from the audience and Sakura felt her own mouth gape in shock. She followed the raised arm to table where Naruto's parents and the Senju heads sat. She felt her heart thump and her eyes widened as red eyes burned intently over hers.

"Tobirama?" she mouthed to herself. The albino Senju caught it however and his lips curled into a small, confident smile.

"110,000!" came another bid.

"120,000!" and another.

"130,000!" and another.

"145,000!"

Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!

Sakura scream miserably in her head. The ridiculousness of it all was getting through to her. Why bid all that money for one fucking date?! Are the men today that desperate?!

 _Madara…_

She snapped her gaze up to Naruto's table and she could see them all huddled together close. A pang of guilt hit her in the chest at what it meant. She wanted out, yes, but now that the stakes are high- literally- she's not selfish enough to let them spend all that money on her.

"300,000!" Naruto shouted and Sakura shook her head vigorously at him. But her blonde idiot waved it off like it was nothing and threw her a double thumbs up.

"500,000," Tobirama interjected as Sakura made a face saying ' _Are you serious?_ '. By then the emcee beside her started to stutter and was close to hyperventilating.

"550,000!" Naruto countered with a wince in his voice. It wasn't that difficult to guess that they just tossed the last of their chips in the pile. Sakura could only pray that no one would try to bid anymore. Seriously, she doubted even Tobirama would go so far as to raise-

"1,000,000 ryo," the white-haired Senju's voice boomed across the venue with a tone of finality as he stood from his seat. The legs of his chair scraped hard across the carpet floor. He made quick strides towards the stage only to stop in front of her, making her look directly at him.

"Oh shit," were the last two words that fell off Sakura's mouth.

She didn't know what happened after that. She distinctly remembered gasps, then a countdown, then loud cheers, and finally- Naruto's shocked and apologetic face.

.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura snapped from her reverie and met Tobirama's concerned eyes. She bit her lip as she tried to quickly process what just happened, where she was and what she was doing. The answer? She was out walking in the Hotel's greenhouse garden with Tobirama at her side. After the bidding, she faintly remembered he led her out here and away from the party.

She sighed tiredly as they sat on a stone bench hidden behind tall hedges, "No."

"Overwhelmed?" he asked cautiously.

She sighed again and raked a hand through her hair, " _Overwhelmed_? God… Senju-san-"

"Call me Tobirama."

"Fine, _Tobirama_ ," she looked up to him, "Why would you do that? One million? _Geez,_ I don't mean to offend but what is it with you rich people throwing away money like it's nothing?! Seriously, are you that bored or just desperate?"

At her unusual response, Tobirama had to blink, "You know, most women would feel flattered by this gesture."

She shot him a glare, "Well, I'm not _most_ _women_."

"Clearly," the corner of his lips quirked up briefly before it fell back down as he addressed her seriously, "I have to apologize though. It was my idiot brother's fault. He's the one who signed your name on that list. It's disrespectful and uncalled for but please, let me apologize in his behalf. I assure you he meant no harm."

"But why would he do that? I've never done anything to him, have I?"

Tobirama sighed, "That is… partially my fault."

"How come?"

"You see, Sakura," he scooted a bit closer that their legs touched, grabbed a lock of stray hair and twirled it playfully around his finger beside her cheek. Sakura however, froze stiffly at his bold action and even if she moved away, she would've fallen off the bench, "I am not known to be seen so… _acquainted_ with people outside business and family, especially around women."

Whether or not he felt her sharp intake of breath, she wasn't sure. Yet Tobirama's face inched ever so closely to her as he held her still with those hypnotizing red eyes of his. It reminded her of Madara's deep, dark pools. They were beautiful in their own right but when shone with the right glint of light, say a fireplace, it would reflect the fire as if it was burning within his own. She could never forget how captivated she was with those eyes of his; so heated and steeled with lust, desire, and wanting, that left her breathless as he took her _again and again_ next to the hearth-

 _No! Dammit, why are thinking of him right now?!_

"I deeply apologize for the discomfort I brought you," he continued, "However if you ask me if I regret what I've done, to bid a million ryo for a chance to go on a date with you, then no. I'm afraid I do not feel the slightest ounce of guilt nor regret. I will not force you like this auction wants you to, Sakura, and I will never hold it against you if you refuse, but it would give me great pleasure if you would allow me to take you out to dinner tomorrow."

She swallowed a lump in her throat. What should she say? Should she say yes? Should she refuse? Is it a violation of her contract with Madara? Well, it did say that she was free to pursue a normal relationship… so long as she doesn't sleep with them…

Sakura internally sighed. The guy did spend one million on her. She might as well go out with him on this. It wouldn't be nice.

His eyes look a bit nervous too…

"Okay," she answered and a grateful smile crossed over his handsome face. Sakura can't help the tug in her heart at how happy he looked. Based from her observation and the small pickings from Naruto and the others, Tobirama was- in Naruto's exact words- ' _So uptight and cold as ice he might as well be related to teme and his family_ '. Apparently, Tobirama scared the shit out him when they first met. Plus, she's been around too many stoic men to last her a lifetime. In her opinion, Sai had been the hardest challenge she ever had.

"Thank you, Sakura," Tobirama breathed and held both her hands. Heat rose to Sakura's cheeks when he grazed his lips over her knuckles.

 _Seriously, what is it with older men and kissing hands?_

Later that evening, after Tobirama escorted her back to her room with a promise to pick her up tomorrow at six, she had to console a terrified, apologetic, and worried-to-death Naruto. For the rest of her night, she had no choice but to wait out Naruto's energy about the fact that his ' _Sakura-chan is going on a date with an old geezer'_ then proceed to ridiculous theories that he might be a big pervert, that Tobirama would drug her and take her to the mountains to never be seen again, and etc.

Though it was unlikely, she hoped that Naruto was wrong though. Besides, it's not like she wasn't experienced with being wined and dined by a rich, older man before. Not that they need to know that.

If only she knew that to Madara's point of view, she would be going on a date with the enemy.

* * *

 **Finally updated! In the following chapters, Sasuke will finally have a role in this web of coincidences.**

 **Thank you everyone for the continued support! I'm not sure when will I be able to update again but hopefully soon.**

 **Y'all keep being gorgeous and stay safe everyone!**

 **Ciao~!**


	9. Conflicting Hearts

**I feel really torn with this chapter because of course Tobirama deserves some love.**

 **WARNING: light angst and TobiSaku.**

* * *

 **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE END!**

* * *

Madara leaned onto his pool cue as he watched Izuna take a shot from the other end of the table. Business had gone uneventfully earlier and by tomorrow, Madara would have knotted every loose ends to prepare him for his New Year getaway with his adorable sugar baby. Hopefully this time, it would go uninterrupted.

Izuna thrusted his cue gently and the white ball curved around the number eight ball. The cue managed to hit the fifth and the ball rolled across the table in which seemed like a sure win down the lower left pocket. However before it could reach the edge, the ball slowed into a complete stop.

"Shit!" Izuna cursed as he threw his hands up.

"Ooh, so close," he tutted playfully which served to irk Izuna more as he grabbed a shot glass from the tray near them and downed the lambanog in one gulp.

"Fuck that really packs a punch," the underboss shook his head at the heat that instantly overwhelmed him.

"My turn!" Obito exclaimed jovially as he positioned himself by the table. Effortlessly, he shot the cue ball just enough to nudge the fifth to make it fall into the pocket. Whereas Obito sported a rather smug grin, Izuna shot him a glare balefully.

Madara couldn't help but chuckle. It's been a while since he sat back and relaxed with his family. Since he's been receiving _special attention_ for the last few weeks, his mind has become less convoluted and he had been thinking a lot clearer since his celibacy. And now, after a long while, he allowed the entertainment room of the manor be opened for his soldiers and capo- which seemed more like a mini casino from the setting, to the pool tables, to the darts, to the card tables, and open bar.

Pampering and getting pampered by a sexy, gorgeous young woman was a _very_ nice distraction. Maybe all he really needed was a woman to take his mind off of things?

Speaking of which, how was his sugar baby? Because of this whole family reunion bullshit, his pretty kitten couldn't openly contact him without getting the attention of her distant relatives (especially her best friend's). Not that he really minded. Their contract only said that they can't disclose the names of each other to other people but they can admit that they were currently engaging in a sugar relationship. He himself added this clause for both their sakes. He couldn't risk Sakura's safety and become a potential target just because she accepted a job from him.

 _A job…_

He felt his phone buzz in his trousers. As he picked up the device from his pocket, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the name. Only a handful were given privilege to contact him on his personal phone and though Kagami was one of those few, he rarely contacted him except about something absolutely critical.

Madara swiped the notification with his thumb and entered the passcode. It immediately directed him to his inbox and at the chat box with his consigliere, a photo sent by Kagami made Madara's heart thunder in his chest heavily. _Not the pleasant kind_.

Kagami sent him a picture of Sakura talking with Tobirama.

 **Kagami:** 'From Network #5. At the event hotel. Inter-familial bidding. Tobirama paid 1M ryo flat for one date.'

10:44 PM

Black eyes narrowed dangerous as he pieced together the broken sentences.

 _What the fuck_

 **Madara:** 'Seen. Burn it.'

10:45 PM

With the message sent, Madara proceeded to delete the entire message, to which he's sure Kagami would also do the same along with the original photo source.

 _Of all the people… why the fuck does it have to be_ _ **him**_ _?!_

His mind whirred in dangerous notions. When Sakura mentioned that she would be spending time with the Uzumaki, he didn't mind. It wasn't his business anyway. However, when Yahiko told him about the Senju's involvement to that event, something in his gut told him that something bad was going to happen. Madara didn't mean to act possessive but Sakura… _his Sakura_ … his gut never failed him before and it most certainly didn't fail him now.

It was supposed to be just an added precaution. An added measure to make sure she wouldn't get involved any further than she unknowingly let herself into with _their_ society. He himself couldn't believe the fact that the Uzumaki would just sell a relative that doesn't even use the same family name. Doesn't that Naruto boy have enough sway in his family to protect his best friend? Then again, he remembered that since Kushina's son refused the position as heir, he was stripped off of those powers.

Damn.

Still, it's no reason to- no…

Even to the underground families, they aren't strangers to arranged marriages. Since the treaty however, that notion had become unpopular for the last few decades but it does not dissuade minor families to chance a seat of power by marrying off their children. Madara himself had received a few proposals and so does Izuna.

As for Tobirama, it didn't help that he's been the most targeted bachelor alongside Izuna. Madara also knew that when it comes to family, Hashirama can be as aggressive as he. He wouldn't be surprised if that rival of his would help his brother with the situation. Either he'd help Tobirama dissuade the bachelorettes, or help him give a woman of his own.

An inter-familial bidding was the perfect way for Hashirama to determine which was which.

 _Shit_

Sometime during the reunion, Tobirama had met Sakura and everything fell into place for Hashirama at that one moment. Because it didn't matter if Sakura was not a directly from the Uzumaki family. Hashirama could easily pull some strings to handle that. But Madara also knew that the Senju boss would never do something impulsive and thrust any woman on his brother's way. Which meant only one thing…

Tobirama is interested at Sakura.

 _Why that son of a-_

"Madara?"

"What?" he blinked and snapped his head at Izuna.

"I said it's your turn," Izuna replied, looking quizzically, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" was what he said but his tone was clipped and almost grounded.

Madara circled to one end of the pool table and dipped his body in position. Yet his mind raced and his knots tied around in his stomach as the gears in his brain continued to torture him of the implication.

His kitten…

 _His_ Sakura…

With her pretty face and gorgeous body, only a retard wouldn't acknowledge her beauty. Even the times they went out on dates, the looks she garnered from any hot-blooded male that came their way didn't go unnoticed. Still…

 _Of all people… why does it have to be him?_

Hopefully, his dear sugar baby would contact him soon. For she has a lot of explaining to do.

As Madara made his shot, his strike was more forceful than necessary.

But then a sad thought came to him…

Would she even say anything to him?

* * *

Sakura leaned in the mirror as she put on her earrings. The pair of teardrop shaped green crystals were a perfect match for her eyes, and knowing the person who gave them to her, the thought that he had them customized doesn't seem so farfetched. Since this date was agreeably last minute, Sakura settled to wear one of her new dresses. Thanks to Ino's fashion preaches back in high school, Sakura grew a habit to always pack extra. _Boy_ that certainly saved her neck this time. Since she technically came here for a _family_ party, she didn't brought anything too fancy to the point of standing out, not even during the past events.

Still, she's glad that she had something else to wear for her date with Tobirama. She may be broke- well, not anymore though- but she doesn't want others to think that she can't handle herself. And since she's gathered herself quite an arsenal from a very generous source, she might as well use it to her convenience. The attire she conveniently had was an off-the-shoulder jersey mermaid gown. She's been told before, and she wholesomely agrees, that red was a suitable color for her. But another one of Ino's teachings told her that it's not _healthy_ to stick to one color just because it suits them.

Sakura though, thought that the white fabric of her gown and matching heels were a nice complement for the winter season. She just hoped that she wouldn't look too flirty because of the way it hugged her curves nicely and left her shoulders bare. It's nice to get attention every now and then but she didn't want Tobirama to get the wrong idea. Keeping up to one older man's attention was enough, but two would be too much on her plate. Besides, if things go _too smoothly_ she might convince herself that she actually has a thing for older men.

Albeit sexy, toned, and very attractive older men.

With a tint of blush on her cheeks, Sakura stepped back and took one last overall look at herself in the mirror. Then she turned to her desk where her branded purse (another of Madara's gifts) laid, and unplugged her phone from the charger. As the light went up to show a screen saver of herself and the three important men in her life, she noticed that she hadn't received any new messages from Madara.

It… shouldn't strike her as odd though.

There were days that they were both too busy with their work (and studies, in her case) that it would take them days to text or receive a call from the other again. Usually it was Madara who does the initiative.

After all, she has no obligation to reach out to him herself, right? They have a _contract_! She's needed as a companion- sometimes a bed partner. That doesn't mean they have to stay in contact 24/7.

It's not like she participated willingly to land herself this date with another man. Their contract stated that they can freely pursue a relationship outside of theirs anyway. So long as they kept their names anonymous to uninvolved characters.

Not that she'd consider dating someone seriously. With her studies, her time a RN at the hospital, and the fact that she's still warming up with her sugar relationship with Madara, adding a boyfriend is another ball she can't juggle with the rest.

And on another note, she's not obliged to tell her sugar daddy everything. Even though he pays her- is technically her employer, and is sweet, generous, a gentleman, not to mention- very proficient in bed, Madara does not _own_ her.

She doesn't have to tell about her date with another man, with Tobirama, even if this was just a onetime thing (hopefully), because their relationship is only sealed within the confines of a signed contract.

That's right… their relationship is only on paper…

 _Then why are you working yourself up over it?_

Sakura shook her head aggressively and slapped her cheeks together. With her mind cleared, Sakura tucked her phone into her purse, slipped into her coat, and proceeded out the door… only to meet a very pouty and obviously annoyed Naruto.

"Naruto…" she warned for him to start.

The blonde however, just huffed indignantly but never uncrossed his arms from his chest. Since last night he's been raving on and on about the auction (apart from his incessant apologies). It also didn't help that Naruto got to his parents first before she could confront them herself. Unfortunately for them, the answer was a solid **no** and even when she asked for the explanation, Naruto became hesitant to answer and had been dodging the topic quite effectively. It only got worse when she made up her mind to agree with the date just to get it over with. She spent the entire day just to avoid the ball of orange fury.

Honestly, she loved Naruto and she knew that he was just being overprotective and worried (one of the cons of growing up with people like him, Sasuke, and Kakashi) but it's not like she can't make decisions for herself. As much as she loved the attention, she **hated** being babied the most.

As weird as it must be for them, since Tobirama is probably no less than a decade older than her, it's just one date.

What's the worst that could happen?

"Naruto," Sakura tried once more but he kept being stubborn.

Karin sighed from beside her cousin, "Honestly just let her go, you goof."

"Thank you!" Sakura released in exasperation.

"Not helping, Karin!"

"Wasn't trying to," the redhead turned to the pinkette, "You all set?"

"Yeah. Think you can handle him on your own?" she nudged her chin none-too-subtly at Naruto.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to keep him on his leash for the entire night."

"Thanks, Karin," Sakura smiled genuinely before she took a step at the still-fuming blonde. She reached her hand up to ruffle his hair before she flicked his nose playfully, "I'll be fine, Naruto. I promise I'll call you if I need anything."

His pout remained but at least his blue eyes softened, "Don't have too much fun."

Sakura just laughed in reply before they saw her out to the elevator.

"Don't forget to use protection!" Karin teased and Sakura didn't get the chance to retort as the elevator doors closed on her shocked and embarrassed expression. The redhead ignored the lame attempt of a glare her cousin sent her as she rolled her eyes and nudged Naruto's shoulder, "Oh come on. She's a big girl. You know she can take care of herself, right? What's one date with an old man gonna change anything anyway?"

"It's not the age thing that's got me worried about," Naruto muttered.

It's more like _what_ Tobirama was that worried him getting close to his sister. In Naruto's mind, he hoped that Sakura would never know about it.

.

"Ms. Haruno?"

Sakura smiled politely as she walked down the steps out of the hotel entrance. As promised, Tobirama was on time and was waiting for her outside. His dark blue tux was partially covered by a darker duffle coat. The colors really brought out the stark contrast of his white hair and crimson eyes.

"Back to the honorifics again, Mr. Senju?" she teased as she brought her peach faux-furred oversized coat around her. It wasn't snowing tonight but the wind was still pretty chilly.

"My apologies. I only thought that a beautiful lady such as yourself only deserves respect."

In her mind, Sakura could likely blame the cold night for the dash of pink across her cheeks and not because of the older man's smile and sweet words.

"Charming," she commented.

Tobirama let out a small chortle before he presented his hand, "May I?"

With a nod, Sakura accepted his offer and let him press another kiss over her knuckles. Like the perfect gentleman, Tobirama escorted her further down the last flight of stairs and towards an ice-blue supercar. To say Sakura was shocked was an understatement. Of course, she expected something grand from a rich man, not to mention all the times Madara had her escorted in sleek sedan cars, but this?

"Wow," she couldn't help but marvel as Tobirama pressed a button on his car key fob and the doors opened vertically.

"Not what you expected?" Tobirama inquired with a raised brow.

"No. I mean yes-! I mean," Sakura fumbled, "I'm just… surprised, is all. I didn't realize that you're into these type of model cars. Not that it's a bad thing though! I think it's… cool."

It was Tobirama's turn to stop in surprise. He blinked, "Cool?"

"Yeah. I always found this type of cars sexy," she grinned widely. A fond memory flashed in her mind when Sasuke showed off the sports car he painstakingly saved with his allowance since high school and weekend jobs. However when her own words finally sunk in, Sakura's face erupted in red as she brought her hands up in defense, "I-I'm so sorry Mr. Senju! I didn't mean for it to sound weird!"

Her date stared at her for a few seconds before his eyes sparked in something akin to smugness before his lips twitched in a (still polite) smirk, "I don't think it's weird at all. Oh and just Tobirama will do. I already made reservations, so shall we?"

Tobirama held her hand as he helped her slide into his car. Sakura had to suppress a moan as she felt the heat that spread all over her from the comfy seat. If she thought the car's exterior was grand then it was nothing compared to the interior. She felt as if she were inside a ship from those sci-fi movies she watched the boys during movie nights. Whereas Madara's 4x4 was as modern as they come, Tobirama stepped up a notch with his own.

 _Why are you comparing the both of them?_

When the albino Senju sat on the driver's seat, he pushed a button and the doors closed around them. Encased in tinted windows to promote privacy, white and blue neon lights that lined the seats and the panel came to life. Sakura didn't think that she would be more impressed but the cherry on top was when Tobirama turned on the ignition and the car didn't make the slightest budge. Instead it released a purr that sent shockwaves down her spine.

"Oh wow," she exhaled in barely contained giddiness, "That's a really pretty engine you have there."

Tobirama raised an amused brow at her, "You seem to know more than you let on. I admit you caught me by surprise. It's not every day I get to meet a woman who's interested in vehicles."

Sakura chuckled, "Oh I am more than interested, Tobirama. I'm not a total expert but I could still differentiate all of the Bijū Generations. Yours is a Suiryuuden, isn't it? But the engine sounds different. Is it a Kagebunshin engine?"

In midst of her talk, she didn't notice the way Tobirama's red eyes shined at the way her words left her pink tinted lips. Not only were they startlingly accurate but she spoke in such confidence that really took him off guard. He didn't really want to use his personal car but Hashirama, for some goddamned reason, wouldn't let him borrow one of his standard sedan. He's glad he didn't push for it, then he wouldn't be able to hear these words from such a marvelous creature.

When he's not helping his brother with the family business, Tobirama had a fascination in racing vehicles. He found the engineering behind the machinations so fascinating even as a child. It spurred his mind how on earth such a contraption are able to achieve such feats with just a change of wires, a type of metal, and the number rods and pumps.

Despite himself, Tobirama's smirk widened as he watched Sakura skim her delicate fingers over the dashboard. Her green eyes that sparkled with marvel was _captivating_.

"Technically, you are correct. This is a Suiryuuden but everything else was changed to my preference. The engine is a variation of Kagebunshin and Raijin-ken. It took me more than a year to assemble everything I wanted in this prize. But the end was worth it."

Sakura nodded agreeably, much to his surprise. Tobirama honestly didn't think she would fully understand, "I totally agree. This is quite something you got here. Wait- Raijin… does that mean this car can go up to three-hundred miles per hour?! It can match up to a Sennin?!"

By then, all of Sakura's inhibitions had basically flown out the window. Tobirama hadn't thought that those green eyes of hers could grow wider and sparkle like a child would grow excited over their favorite candy.

He didn't think his smirk held longer than it normally would. As far as all his dates went, none made the slightest once of interest with his blatant passion even when he tried to share. Even though he once dated a fellow engineer that had an eye for cars, there was just no… passion in them. Even if they did show interest, the first thing they would ask was how much he spent on his prize.

With Sakura though… he has never met anyone like her.

"I admire your enthusiasm, Sakura," he let out another small chortle.

His vague answer didn't satisfy her though but any further questions from her died down when Tobirama finally led them down the road and away from the hotel. At one point he offered her to play some music to pass the time. Just because his car _can_ take them to their destination in less than a few minutes doesn't mean he'll pass up the chance to observe the pinkette more to show off. The first few songs were a bunch of his favorite classics and as odd as it sounds, he felt _relieved_ when Sakura didn't mind and even hummed along. However when the next song came into play and the familiar keys of a piano, Tobirama felt his fingers grow numb-

"What the…" Sakura muttered from her seat, her expression just as surprised. Tobirama cursed mentally. That's the last time he's going to visit his brother's house with his car. How did those spawn of his even get to his car in the first place?!

"Sakura-"

"Well this is a surprise! I didn't think you have this kind of taste, Tobirama!" Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Her politeness and manners hadn't thought the need to return to her yet, "I love this song!"

Tobirama's denial and protest became lost as Sakura began to sing along with the song. Usually he would find such behavior childish or even repulsive. However, as he watched the pinkette sing and dance a small dance in her seat beside him; the brightest smile he has ever seen plastered naturally on her face, he found it _endearing_ and his heart unknowingly raced a slightly faster beat in his chest.

"Me too," he answered.

" _ **If I could fall, into the sky! Do you think time, will pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just, see you, tonight.**_ "

 **.**

The road they travelled along was calm and peaceful, and Sakura could easily imagine it as a beautiful scenic route for dates and road trips during the spring and summer. As for the restaurant itself, her first impression of it was a country club. Like the fancy, members only lodge for the wealthy who have no idea how to better spend their money with. Who knew there was something like this so far out of the city?

"Welcome, Sir Senju," greeted a maître d' as they walked into the restaurant. Tobirama didn't even need to check for his reservation. It's as if they were waiting for them to arrive. He led them through the rows of wealthy-looking diners, and once again, Sakura found herself in a private booth. This time the walls were lined with tasseled curtains, was next to a window, and had a pleasant view of the live musicians.

The exchange somewhat reminded her of the times Madara took her out to dinner. No one else but the maître d' saw through their night. And even when through their mastered cordiality, their features were always a shade paler and a bit more restrained. Like they were afraid. Sakura was unfamiliar with the higher social circle, much more how things work there. But still, she found it odd this setting odd. Just how powerful or influential are the two older men she had dated so far to receive such extra special treatment?

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked as she noticed his blatant stare.

By her third date with Madara, Sakura had been well-versed on how to properly order and she had looked up on how to properly use the line of utensils around her plate. So by now she's confident that she wouldn't embarrass herself.

Tobirama shook his head. Now up close, she noticed how his white hair was slightly slicked back this time. It suited him.

"I learned that Kushina's son did not take our arrangement… pleasantly, and that you tried to confront us about it further this morning."

"Please don't mind that," Sakura shook her head. She really doesn't need a reminder of that scene Naruto caused this morning. One would think that the blonde would've matured over the years.

' _Guess he's like his mom in that way,_ ' she thought in passing.

"I just wanted an explanation, and besides, I already accepted since last night, didn't I?"

"Yes, but still," Tobirama faked a cough, "My brother… Have you ever had someone, either a friend or family, that you know they only mean well but sometimes may get carried away for trying to help?"

"Oh, I can totally relate to that," Sakura let out a smile as Ino's face popped in her head, "You have no idea how many times my friend tricked me into a blind date with a complete stranger."

Tobirama nodded sagely, "And it always goes in two ways. Either it goes really well,"

"-or it turns out to be a complete disaster," Sakura finished.

As if she said the words right out of his mouth, another smile let up on Tobirama's face and the both of them couldn't help but chuckle.

 _This is… kinda fun._

"Say, you don't mind, do you?" he gestured between them, "About us?"

Sakura blinked in confusion, "I already said I accepted."

"No, I meant," he turned his head away as he felt his cheeks and ears unusually hot, "our ages."

Her eyes widened. Is he always this shy? One would think that with a handsome face like his, he would be a total Casanova or something.

"Well, how old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"I am currently thirty-five," he answered, but then turned his face away again when he asked, "And you?"

"Sixteen," she answered instantly which earned her an obvious disbelieving look from the other man. Still, she giggled, "I'm just joking. I'm twenty-two years old. To answer your question though, I don't really mind. Besides, you don't look _that_ old. You don't go and ask ' _how old are you'_ when out on a date with someone."

"That's a relief. You are a fresh graduate then?"

"Yes, and no. Oh thank you," Sakura smiled politely as the waiter presented them their first course. She looked at Tobirama and continued, "After I graduated in Nursing from Konoha University and got registered, I immediately applied for medical school."

"Fascinating," his brows raised in genuine surprise, "I presume you're aiming for a specialization as well?"

She nodded, "Surgery. At the meantime I'm working as an RN at KGH."

.

"Really? Then may I presume again that you are working directly under Ms. Kato Shizune?"

He deliberately remarked. Unlike his brother, Tobirama was always skeptic and does not easily trust. So when he sorted through all the times he spent with the pinkette, albeit as minimal as it been, have been nothing but a smooth sailing ride, then it was only right for him to grow suspicious.

The phrase: _Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong_ , he adopted as his philosophy.

As charming and impressive and wonderful and… _really beautiful_ … Haruno Sakura has been so far, he'd rather saw through all the dirt before he reached the chest of gold.

Her head reared back at the sudden mention of her senior and colleague, "Yes... is it because she's the Chief Nurse?"

"That, and that she's also under the Dean's tutelage, is she not?"

"Sen… ju…" Sakura felt color slowly fade away from her as realization sunk into her, "you're related to Lady Tsunade?"

Tobirama merely raised a brow at her dumbfounded expression. He swirled his glass once before he took a sip, "We _are_ Senju, after all."

 _Had she really not realized the possibility of their relation?_

"Yes, but…" Sakura mumbled, her eyes still wide and her body frozen, "I know a few people who have the same last names but aren't related. Wow! What a small world."

"I suppose, but if you must know, she is my cousin. She is not very… participative in these ceremonies. If you have worked under her, then you must understand what I mean. Tsunade always preferred small, private get-togethers," Tobirama shrugged and thought, ' _that wasn't a complete lie though. Tsunade_ _ **abhorred**_ _the mafia life despite being the daughter of father's first caporegime. Still, she isn't a vain person. Which was why the Konoha General Hospital was the first medical facility to swear the Oath of Neutrality.'_

"I imagine it would've been a wonderful opportunity if she came," Tobirama took a sip.

 _Now, what is your motive? Are you really as genuine as you present yourself to be?_

"Well, yes I suppose. It would be nice to have a chat with her outside the hospital for once. I've always looked up to her."

 _Never mind that I actually fought a bet for a date with you. I don't know why I did that either. By the looks of her dress and accessories, she seems more than well of._

"If you want, I could send her your regards through me," he offered. This time, his polite smile didn't match his eyes.

 _She should at least know that the Senju family, both above and underground, are influential in all of Konoha. She wouldn't be the first person to suck up to me over something to make their goal easier._

"That's nice of you, Tobirama," she smiled back… and then shook her head, "But no thank you."

 _What?_

"What?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I mean, it would be nice to get to know my idol but I'd rather gain that chance for myself-"

 _Are you another fake?_

"-Besides, if I said yes, people would think I'm currying you a favor."

 _Or are you the real deal?_

"-I don't want to burden you with that," she finished with the most innocent smile he has ever seen. It was so radiant. It took his own breath away.

 _You're too good to be true._

"I see, if that's what you want."

She gave a light chortle, "But enough about me. What about you?"

"Well, I also graduated from Konoha University and I have a degree in Mechanical Engineering."

 _My heart… feels funny._

 **.**

"It's a bit late. I apologize. I didn't mean to keep you out long," Tobirama turned to his date as he escorted her back to her hotel room.

Sakura shook her head, "It's fine. I'm just glad we didn't get snowed in. This is my stop."

She announced once at the door. Sakura pulled her key card out and swiped it over the lock. It beeped green in confirmation before she turned around to wish him thanks and a goodnight. However her words seemed to have decided to stay at the tip of her tongue when she realized how close he was.

 _Whoa, he's almost as tall as Madara._

Not quite but still a full head taller than her despite her heels.

"Tobirama?"

"I would like to thank you for your time, Sakura. My night became all the more pleasant, with you." he took her hand. His crimson eyes were closed as he kissed each of her knuckles.

A shiver ran up her spine at how his lips lingered longer with each knuckle, but she couldn't find it in her to pull away. She didn't want to seem rude.

"You're welcome and I uhh… thank you, too? I mean, it was fun," she managed a small smile.

"Indeed. Sakura?" he gripped her hand a bit tighter this time.

"Yes?" she unconsciously brought her cloak around her closer to her chest with her free hand.

"After the holidays, would it be alright," he was staring deeply into her eyes. His seriousness and conviction palpable, "if I see you again?"

 _Oh shit._

Sakura had to blink as her mind tried to process what he just said, ' _Did he just seriously asked me out?'_

She froze as she internally panicked. What was she supposed to say?! Should she turn him down?! But she can't accept either! She has to focus on her studies! She has work to do! She has no intentions of getting a real boyfriend in the first place! My contract with Madara is still on!

 _Madara…_

Sakura released her buttom lip; she hadn't realized she had been biting. She pulled her hand from his carefully but Tobirama didn't let her gaze part from his. With her feet that had been aching a bit from her heels, she crossed the distance between them and instead of an answer, Sakura gently pressed a small kiss up to what she could reach. Which was the curve of his jaw where her kiss met his cheek tattoo.

Slowly and cautiously, she pulled away. Tobirama fluttered his own lashes open as she stepped away from him.

Sakura opened the from behind her and stepped in, "Thank you for the date, Tobirama. It was nice getting to know you."

"Is that a yes?" he asked. His features seem schooled, but her heart ached at the hope that was laced in his voice.

She cordially dipped her head a bit and with a genuine smile, she wished him a good night and closed the door. She really didn't want to hear his response. Her door automatically locked the moment she closed it.

Now alone in the darkness of her hotel room, she couldn't hear Tobirama's footfalls as he walked away. Deep down, she was glad that he didn't knock on her door.

She… really didn't know what to answer.

It had been fun, truly it was. Turns out Tobirama wasn't the kind of person people led to believe. He's been nothing but a gentleman and had been very kind all throughout the night. He also made great conversation too. Especially when it came to cars. Thinking about it now, it hit her with a painful nostalgia as it reminded her of her ever-enthusiastic father. Haruno Kizashi was also an engineer. Specifically, he worked on companies that specialized in the racing sports. That's why she had a profound knowledge of automobiles.

Then another thought came to her.

No matter what they were talking about, or whatever she observed from Tobirama… why does she always find an excuse to compare him with Madara?

In another perspective, the whole idea looked unfair to Tobirama. He and Madara are nothing alike. Except for the fact they were both more than a decade older and both had been kind and considerate of her. They were still nothing alike. Heck, even their degrees fell far apart. Madara has a degree in Business, Political Science, _and_ Psychology for Pete's sake!

 _Yet why?_

' _I wonder how he's doing?_ ' Sakura exhaled, but it felt like her heart was the one that sighed. It's been only a few days, but why is she thinking how nice Madara's big, strong arms around her? How it felt for him to just hold her, how she would just listen to his heartbeat, and how she made a habit of tracing his tattoos.

' _Shit I'm even thinking about his tattoos?!'_ Sakura screamed internally, ' _Stop it, Haruno! But… oh my god… I miss him.'_

"I miss Madara," she whispered to the shadows.

Not daddy, not partner-in-bed, just Madara. Uchiha Madara.

She groaned aloud as she let her head fall back and slam it lightly on her door. She wasn't even sure what she's groaning about.

"Oh right!" Sakura fished her phone out from her purse and quickly pressed the button on the side. The light was blinding in the darkness but she managed to squint her eyes over the numbers on the screen, "I still have time."

It was almost midnight but she still has more than enough minutes to spare. Sakura quickly swiped through her contact lists and stopped at Madara's name. But then a thought came to her that it was late, that he's probably tired and asleep. So instead she pressed on the chat icon and it led her to their messages box.

Sakura swallowed a lump in her throat as her thumbs hovered over the letters. She was aware of the date. But all throughout from morning, till the afternoon- where Karin whisked her away for some fun the hotel has to offer, to her date with Tobirama till this late at night… she never had the chance.

 _He's probably wasted from his own party._ Yes, maybe that's why he hasn't even sent a message to her. Still…

* * *

"I'll leave him to you, Setsuna."

"No problem, boss. Happy birthday to you again, sir."

"Thank you," Madara smiled appreciatively as he watched his drunkenly passed out brother taken away to his room.

Izuna had really outdone himself this year with his surprise. Personally, Madara wasn't too keen to big parties. Especially when it's about his own birthday party. A nice meal with close friends and family would be enough for him. Still, he let his brother have his fun. He supposed that it was for him as well. A way to remember how their mother always did things over the top to celebrate the birth of her sons. While most of his caporegime and soldiers had fun with Izuna's surprises (mostly of women, food, and booze), Madara was content to just sit back and watch the people he cared for have fun in his stead. Even Izumi and family members from the aboveground came by to wish him a happy birthday, and his wine cellar became full from all the gifts he received from other mafia bosses he made peace with.

For some reason… he didn't feel as much hype on his own birthday.

Especially when the women came. But… even when those beautiful, hired women were blatantly throwing themselves at him, he declined. Each and every one of them. Even when he eventually conceded to take one on his lap, it just… something didn't felt right.

' _I wonder how she's doing,_ ' he let out a wistful sigh as he laid on his own bed.

He had been waiting since last night for Sakura to call him. A message, at least. But nothing came. Not even a simple good morning or how his day went. Nothing. At first it infuriated him. It made him angry. But then he reminded him, that logical part in him, berated him that his sugar baby has no obligation to him outside the words printed in their contract.

Why would she tell him that she's on a date? Why would she bother telling him what happened? He's not her friend, not even someone she could blurt all her frustrations out. He's just… Madara. Her _sugar daddy_. He was her employer. Her job.

Of course. Why would she even try to create a relationship outside their deal?

He's not her real boyfriend, nor was she his real girlfriend. He didn't court her. He **fucking** signed a _contract_ with her! They were never in a real relationship in the first place.

Yet… why does he feel so betrayed?

' _Who am I fooling?_ ' a condescending smirk etched on his face, because he knew that the answer was himself.

In the darkness of his room, his personal phone buzzed from the table top. Its screen blared brightly that he had to squint his eyes to adjust. Madara expected it to be another one happy birthday message from his family. Still, he grabbed for it and adjusted his eyes to the light.

His heart thudded. **Hard**.

'You have (1) message from: H. Sakura (Kitten)'

He read the notification, and suddenly his throat felt dry. He didn't even realize he had swiped his thumb across the screen.

 **Sakura:** 'Hey. Sorry. I know it's late. I'm not sure if you're even still awake. You're probably asleep already. Anyway, I'm sorry if this bothered. I've been preoccupied with something so I couldn't tell you this sooner.'

11:51 PM

 **Sakura:** 'Happy Birthday, Madara. I hope you had a fun birthday celebration.*

*If you still celebrate those sort of things.'

11:53 PM

 **Sakura:** 'I'm really sorry my greeting was so late. But hey, it's still not midnight so the magic is still there, right?'

11:53 PM

 **Sakura:** 'I'd love to greet you personally though.'

11:53 PM

 **Sakura:** 'Good night and sweet dreams.

Happy Birthday :) :hugsandkisses: (^3^)

I miss you 3'

11:54 PM

He didn't even realized it, or maybe he did. Still, he didn't act out on it. Usually such emojis would disgust him. He just never saw the point in them. But this time, knowing that they came from Sakura… it made him feel _giddy_.

With a broad smile on his face and a loudly beating heart, he tapped his reply.

 **Madara:** 'Thank you, Sakura. Coming from you, it means a lot to me. I miss you too. Pleasant dreams, kitten.'

11:55 PM

* * *

 **FINALLY! AN UPDATE!**

 **You guys have no idea how badly I've wanted to update but as my real life goes, things happened in a drastic curve for me.**

 **The reason it took me some time was because I was undergoing therapy.**

 **I've had depression for a long time now and the end of 2018 and start of 2019 hadn't been really kind to me. My aunt died and my grades started to plummet because of my pent up emotions and frustrations. It wasn't until last month that I had the courage to tell my parents what I felt.**

 **I won't go into details but just know that I've been doing better lately. I had to sort through a lot of things and did new things like cooking and at least, jogging. That's why it took me so long because I wanted to clear everything before I return to my stories. Not only this fic but others as well. I don't want to make a lame, half-baked story because I still have a conflicted mind.**

 **But now that I'm back, you guys can expect that it won't take months for me to update another chapter again. And I'll be revising my other stories such as 'Sakura Tree' starting now. I'm currently in vacation from school so I have that much time at least.**

 **Looking back at it now, all the reviews and words of encouragement you guys left, how you guys still support and read my story(s), it really helped me pull through. It really did. So thank you. Thank you very much. I don't know what else to say to show my gratitude. Hopefully, my weekly updates will make up for it.**

 **Thank you for the continued love and support. Stay amazing everyone!**

 **Ciao~!**


	10. Getting In Too Deep

**WARNING: Smutty chapter.**

* * *

There was a blatant skip in his step as Hashirama exited the elevators with his bemused wife in tow, and shadowed by a couple of his guards. He had a preppy mood that would deter anyone from suspecting that he's the leader of one of the most feared crime syndicates of the century. Hashirama smiled widely and greeted hotel staff and guests he happened to pass by as he made his way to the VIP lounge for breakfast. Anyone could mistakenly guess that his happy mood may have been because it was the day of the festival.

"Ah! Tobirama!" he exclaimed by the door. The shock of white, messy hair was not difficult to find amongst the sea of brunettes and redheads.

Tobirama automatically straightened in his seat as he fought off a cringe upon hearing the obnoxious voice. Joined with him on the table was Toka and the older Senju could only shake her head in sympathy for him. Leave it to Hashirama to throw away shame and dignity whenever something really amused him.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Hashirama greeted and Tobirama and Toka greeted back albeit less enthusiastically. However, as if he just realized something, the Senju mafia boss' mood significantly dampened, "What's this? Where's Ms. Haruno?"

He looked expectantly at his younger brother but Tobirama kept his head down. Meanwhile Toka exchanged pleasantries with Kushina as she sat next to her.

As usual though, Hashirama assumed- considering the kind of person Tobirama was- and gave him an amused, sympathetic look as he wrapped an arm around the stiff albino. He tutted, "Tobi, Tobi, Tobi. You shouldn't expect things to happen so smoothly like a rom-com movie just because your first date was successful. Don't you say it all the time that the first to act shall yield the best results? You know women love an assertive man. Is it so hard to go to Ms. Haruno's room and ask her to bre-"

"She's gone."

Hashirama blinked, "Sorry?"

At that point Tobirama shot him a glare but his ears were as red as can be, "Sakura's not here anymore."

"W-What do mean she's gone?! What did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything to her, you fool!" Tobirama snapped. At least the lounge was reserved only for the Senju mafia and their caporegime.

"Ms. Haruno left early this morning, Hashirama," Toka supplied as she nonchalantly continued to eat, "Tobirama just told me what happened."

"But why?" Hashirama looked back at Tobirama, "She left earlier? But you guys came back late!"

Tobirama reared his head back a bit at his revelation. He narrowed his eyes, "How did you know that? No, don't answer that. I don't want to know."

"So… what? She just left?" he pressed. "Where did she go?"

Unfortunately, his query was met with shaking heads and shrugging shoulders.

"Well, you at least asked for her number last night, right?"

This time though, Tobirama didn't bother to be subtle with how he flinched at Hashirama's words. As fun of a time he had with Sakura; he was just too absorbed in the moment that he honestly forgot to ask for her number. _Such a basic thing and he forgot!_ The realization came to him last night but he thought he might have the chance to get it the next day. Unfortunately. For some god-knows-what reason, Sakura checked out an hour before he was even able to knock on her door.

"Oh Tobirama," Hashirama whined at the silence and as comical as it was, slapped his hand on his forehead. He put so much effort in making sure Tobirama wouldn't notice the set up before she stepped foot on stage.

 _Hmm... maybe he can ask Toka to get her contacts? Yes! That would be a wonderful gift to Tobirama for the holidays! He hardly asks for anything anyway._

* * *

Snow crunched beneath heavy boots and frosted breath escaped from shilled lips. Five bodies were thrown in the heart of an unknown forest. As one struggled to rid the painful cuffs over wrists and sacks where a gag was placed between teeth underneath, another shivered not out of cold but of fear, the other whimpered cries, and the fourth and fifth knelt deadly still.

Madara patted the head of one of the dogs that came with them. Five in total all trained to carry the orders of their boss and bred with the best noses. He lifted two fingers with his right hand and the soldiers positioned themselves at the backs of the kneeling bodies. At the drop of his hand the soldiers untied the prisoners of their restraints. Fear of the gravest kind painted their faces as all five pairs looked at Madara like he was death himself.

From the inner pocket of his coat, Madara took out a golden pocket watch, "Gentlemen, your thirty seconds starts… _**now**_."

Five bodies immediately dashed away from the gathered mafia into the never-ending snow and pine with nothing but the clothes they had on their back.

Madara's entourage was as silent as the winter air as they waited for his signal. The second he concluded that time was up, he casually tucked the pocket watch and said-

"Fetch."

The five hulking dogs began sprinting off at the direction of their captives followed by his soldiers. Their aggressive growls sounded all the more menacing in the empty winter forest. It wasn't long till desperate, blood-curdling screams were heard in the distance followed by rounds of consecutive gunshots that sent crows flying off to the air.

Frosted air came from Madara's sigh before turning his heel and headed to the direction of the tree lines where the mafia cars and vans were parked. He stopped for a moment to lay a hand on the caporegime in charge.

"I trust that your men will clean this up," it wasn't a question more like a fact.

The Uchiha capo nodded his head confidently, "Yes sir. I'll make sure to send them to Mr. Tachibana with a red bow."

"Good," he nodded to his youngest capo, "Oh and make sure to send some raw fish* to their gang leader. After you're all done, I want you all to go back to your families immediately and celebrate the holidays."

Ruthless, blood-stained handed dogs they are to the Uchiha Mafia, both soldiers and capos present smiled brightly at the generous early leave. No one values family more than Uchiha Madara.

"Yes! Thank you, sir!" they bowed waist deep in respect and devotion.

With a nod, Madara left his men and headed straight back to the estate. There's never any rest for the weary even on the most joyous time of the year. Those rapists he sent the dogs to should be lucky he let them off easy. After all, castrating them wouldn't be enough for what they've done to his client's daughter. Sending a warning to their gang leader is also him pulling back his punches. If this happened a few years ago, he would've already sent a squadron to take care of their gang without hesitation.

 _My… Surely, he hasn't grown soft?_

Once back at the estate, Madara pilfered through his capo and soldiers about jobs and their clients. He wants to send them all back to their families and spent as much time as they can after all. It's the least he could do for his devoted and loyal men. Those who were orphaned, abandoned, and knew no family other than the mafia are left at the estate and branch offices for them to protect and watch. He also made sure to give them all and their families obligatory gifts.

A man feared is a man scorned by his own men behind his back. So, it goes to saying that Madara would rather be a man respected and have men who will die for him willingly.

Plus, he wants to make sure that no work will come in the way of his alone time with Sakura.

"Izuna?" his onyx eyes narrowed dangerously at his brother slumped over the couch of his office rubbing vigorously at his eyes.

After hearing his voice, Izuna stopped rubbing his eyes and made a casual wave, "Welcome back, brother."

Madara's eyes narrowed at the sight of slightly red eyes. When he approached, he flicked Izuna's forehead squarely between the brows.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"For letting yourself catch something. Have you seen yourself in the mirror? You look like you caught yourself some sort of conjunctivitis."

"I didn't catch anything," he bit back. "I'm completely fine."

The older Uchiha brother however, wasn't convinced as he nodded his head sarcastically at Izuna, "Sure, you are," he motioned to his consiglieres and capos, "All instructions have been given to you before the start of the holidays so I expect all of you to do your parts efficiently. As usual, deliver reports to me the moment you are finished and make sure to enjoy this year's holiday with your friends and families. For now, you are all dismissed."

As they were all trained and practiced to do, the members of the top brass of the Uchiha mafia, except the boss himself, stood and bowed their heads low at their proclaimed eldest brother, leader, and father, and shouted thank you in unison almost in reverence. Even Izuna.

The younger Uchiha brother asked once the rest finally left the office, "Are we going back together, brother?"

"Not this time," Madara answered almost immediately that caused his brother to frown, "I still have things to take care of in my end. I have a reputation to uphold between the other mafia bosses after all."

At that, Izuna nodded in understanding. Madara was never one to submit, heck he never even lowered his head to other mafia bosses no matter how powerful they are. Madara would be damned before he lets himself submit to the control of another. No, he made sure that the others would see him not as the orphaned, newly minted boss of a prominent mafia but as their equal in every power, maybe even more.

"Alright, I'll hear from you when you're done, okay?" Izuna walked to the door, "See you later, Madara."

"You too, Izuna," he waved back just as he closed the door behind him.

As for Madara, what he said wasn't exactly a lie. He always made sure to greet and send gifts, and future prosperous well-wishes to the other mafia boss he's in good terms with. The only catch however, is that he's already done that a week ago while everyone else was too busy for their annual end-of-the-year status update.

Afterall, he did promise his baby girl that they'll be spending the holidays and New Year's together.

* * *

Sakura blew off the steam that came from her fresh mug of hot cocoa and marshmallows as she sat on the bench at the park near the University with her weeks-worth of luggage in tow. The morning winter air had been pleasant since she left the hotel. She could always count on Naruto to get her a cab. It's the only time she could get that ball of sunshine to get up so early. Even though he obviously wanted her to stay longer, for his sanity's sake, she's just thankful that Naruto's overprotectiveness in regards to a certain family _'making the moves on her'_ didn't compel him to ask why she's leaving so soon.

Though it does make her wonder why he's, for lack of a better word- _edgier?_ Towards the Senju family. Maybe it's because of the age difference between her and Tobirama? If so, then she just can't imagine how he'll react if he finds out she's in a sugar relationship with a man nearly two decades her senior.

That is _IF_ he finds out.

As she took careful sips from her hot beverage, she spotted a tall figure by the end of the gravel path and can't help the flutter of butterflies in her stomach at the sight. When Madara caught her eyes, he doubled his steps until he was in front of her. His muscular frame covered from head to toe with warm layers.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hey," she placed down her cup on her lap with a smile on her face.

Madara chuckled before taking the liberty of sitting beside her. His warmth that exuded from his thick parka, and the faint masculine scent of his, was so _riveting_ ; Sakura scooched herself closer to his side till there was literally no space left between them. A large arm wound around her head, down her shoulders, and skimmed the edge of her breast teasingly before hooking around her waist to pull her impossibly closer.

"Madara?" Sakura gasped lightly when his face drew near. Instead of the pair of lips she expected on hers, Madara procured a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped around her top lip.

"You have a chocolate moustache, Sakura," he laughed lightly.

She felt her entire face warm at the streaks of chocolate from his handkerchief, "O-Oh! Sorry… I thought you were going to-"

She stopped herself as she reflexively chewed on her bottom lip, and soon Madara's hand was free and tipped her chin up to meet his smoldering dark eyes.

"You thought I was going to what?" he asked with a smirk.

Her face felt even hotter at what he's asking of her. What the hell is she even embarrassed for? She's already slept with the man and exploited their kinks to each other. How's asking to be kissed any harder?

But then again, she couldn't find her will to answer as she felt his thumb trace her lower lip. Slowly, sensually, suggestively, and she just sat there with slightly parted lips while her heart thudded wildly in her chest.

Sakura closed her eyes in time of his lips on hers. The first one was chaste, almost like a shy greeting, but then he kissed her again and this time it felt welcoming. Madara's full lips were pressed against her slightly parted ones and Sakura couldn't help the moan in her throat at the feel of those sinful lips of his. When Madara parted for a few centimeters, she almost protested vocally until she felt his tongue prodding her small opening. She didn't need to think twice and soon, Madara molded his mouth with hers and their tongues encircled within the connected caverns of their mouths like a dance.

She couldn't remember whether she placed her cup to the side, or if it fell on their feet, but she couldn't care less at the moment as she brought her hands up to his chest, and around his neck. They continued on like this for quite some time. Just wrapped in each other's arms and sharing the sweet taste of hot chocolate between their mouths as their tongues coiled and licked one another. The part of Sakura that was still somewhat sane realized that Madara didn't try to dominate her like he's always done.

He's often sweet with foreplays but eventually becomes rough and hungry with her like the dom he was.

Not that she's complaining.

It's… nice, in a way that it almost made her forget that they have absolutely no real relationship.

"I missed you," he whispered in between kisses and Sakura felt her naïve heart throb _hard_ because he sounded so _real_. As if he missed her as Haruno Sakura, and not the sugar baby he hired.

Another moan escaped her throat when she felt a hand give a gentle squeeze around one of her breasts. Sakura retaliated by sucking onto Madara's lower lip, but this only amused her sugar daddy as she felt him smirk and continue to squeeze her breast.

"Nngh… Madara," she chided half-heartedly when she couldn't take it and let go.

"Sorry, kitten. I couldn't help it," Madara chuckled and pecked her nose, before he leaned in again to whisper huskily into her ear, "but if we don't stop now, I might just take you out here in the open."

As arousing as it was to feel his teeth nibble at her earlobe and entertain the idea of a bit of exhibitionism (she had to mentally kick herself for that), Sakura pulled away and stood on her feet. Her cup of chocolate which she soon discovered she had casted to the side while in the haze of their make-out session, was once again in the safety of her palms.

"I think we should get going. Wouldn't want to waste precious daylight now, huh Daddy?" she hoped the warmth she felt on her face wasn't visible.

Madara let out a light laugh as he stood and grabbed the handles of her suitcase trolleys (both brand new, of course), "You're right, baby. That is, of course you-?"

"Nope!" Sakura quipped, downed her beverage, grabbed the rest of her travel bags and proceeded to walk to the direction he came from while Madara just followed with an amused smirk on his face.

The familiar 4x4 came into view immediately in the empty parking lot and she let Madara take her luggage to stow away in the trunk whereas he instructed her to get comfortable in her passenger seat. Once settled, Madara joined her at the driver's side. He barely snapped his seatbelt on when Sakura pulled herself up to give her sugar daddy a full kiss on the lips. Effectively catching him by surprise.

"I missed you too."

He smiled.

Their road trip experience was something she didn't expect.

When Madara said that he wanted to spend time with her in his house, she expected it to be at some golden district or a village for the ridiculously wealthy. Instead, Madara drove them to the skyway that would lead them outside the city. When she asked about it, Madara just told her it's a secret and asked her to trust him.

Of course, she did.

On the way, she turned on his radio/stereo out of boredom. Sakura tweaked around the knobs until she settled on the local FM radio station. When she was a kid, her parents used listen to the radio and it sort of grew on her as well. The DJ talked mostly about the messages he received from listeners, reprimanding jokingly about their mostly love-struck and broken-hearted stories. Though Sakura was no expert in romance, she couldn't help react on some of them. Even Madara provided his own comments. Eventually the DJ started accepting request songs. The first request was a timeless classic that Sakura was very familiar with. In the beginning she only hummed along the tune while looking at the passing scenery through the window of her door side until she finally gave in halfway through the song and started singing. What's surprising though, was when Madara began to sing as well.

There was a streak of red across his face when he confessed that it was one of his favorite songs.

.

"Sakura? Wake up, baby."

Sakura realized too late that she had fallen asleep some time during the ride until she felt Madara gently shake her shoulder. Well, between her date with Tobirama and waking up early to go home to pay respects to her parents before going on this holiday vacation, she was certainly in need of sleep.

"Sorry. How long was I out?" she yawned as she stretched her sore limbs. At some point, Madara had lowered her seat to an almost-supine position.

There was an amused smile on his face when he answered, "Not long but don't worry. I hope you slept well. Though I didn't want to disturb you, but we're already here."

A lazy grin pulled at her lips before she draped her slender arms over muscular shoulders. Like the adorable, needy kitten he called her to be (and also due to a bit of drowsiness), Sakura half-stretched herself up and half-pulled him down to her level.

"Will you take me somewhere comfy?" she mewled playfully at him.

The smile he had turned teasingly as he placed a large hand on her hip and caressed her milky thighs under her pants, "Well, I do intend to spoil you senseless, _Sa-ku-raaa_."

The way he purred her name sparked a trail down her spine and kindled the spot between her legs. Not wanting to be beaten, Sakura pressed her cheek to his as she nibbled his earlobe, "I look forward to it then, 'cause I have a gift that I know you'll _love_ to unwrap."

She made a daring lick of his ear to which she felt him stiffen.

"You little minx," Madara responded with a low growl followed by a generous grope of her rear. Sakura _eeped_ in surprise but before she could retaliate, Madara pulled back and gave a quick peck to her nose, "Come on. The sooner we get settled, the sooner we can make up on lost time."

With a nod of her blushing face, Sakura let herself out of the car.

While Madara rounded to fetch his things, Sakura made a quick scan of Madara's hometown. It certainly wasn't anything she expected. A cul-de-sac is a far cry from what she expected from her rich employer. Not that she's complaining. She's never one to be a snob brat.

"Need help with anything?" she asked when she went to the back of car.

"I got most of them," he said while he hoisted a big travel bag she didn't recognize. Probably his. "You can take the others."

Sakura nodded and reached for the few bags at the back of the trunk. It's only when she fell into step with him that she realized Madara had taken the heavy ones to carry for himself. She would've protested but Madara had just jammed his key on the front door's lock and ushered her inside.

They dropped their luggage the second they entered the foyer. Madara switched on the lights at the side of the door.

"Welcome to my home, Sakura," he announced, "You can use the guest slippers for now. Do make yourself at home."

There's something in the way Madara welcomed her to his house that made it feel a bit personal… but thinking that it might just be her being tired from the long trip, Sakura just smiled and thanked him.

Once out of her knee-high boots and winter jacket, sakura crossed the front hall to peek through the open arches. She saw a spacious living room with plush couches and a fireplace at the center. There're a set of pictures both hung by the hearth and in picture frames. Though she couldn't see them clearly from where she stood. As much as she was curious of Madara's background, she's not rude enough to just barge in so casually even if he wouldn't mind. Across the hall is a dining hall and kitchen separated only by a row of kitchen counters.

"Disappointed?" his sudden inquiry nearly made her jump. Madara had forgone his parka and the sight of his muscle's contours outlined under his sweater-vest nearly made her salivate, "It's not exactly like the suites you're used to, huh?"

Sakura blinked herself to reality, "Honestly, I don't think I'll ever get used to those suites. It's unexpected but I'm not complaining. The neighborhood seems nice and I the house is just fine. I think it's lovely."

He smiled back at her smile as he approached her. His large, ungloved hands were warm through her own red turtleneck.

Her back was kept turned as he leaned in to her ear, "I'm glad to hear that. My brother and I are constantly away for work so this house is empty most of the time, but we do hire a caretaker to keep things tidy just in case whenever he choose to come back. The neighbors are nice enough and I like the peace and quiet that comes with it. Think of it as an oasis for us."

"And…" she half-turned her head to him, "You would just let a stranger know about your oasis? Does that also mean your brother will be with us for the holiday?"

A shiver ran up her spine the second he began running up his hands up and down her sides. Skimming subtly and tightly whenever it came up to the underside of her breasts or on the swell of her hips.

"Izuna and I have already celebrated on my birthday. Why? Would you like an audience, kitten?" his hot breath fanned over her right ear. The huskiness and blatant implication he's portraying by the smirk on his face and the stroke of his hands on her body only left room for her decion.

"Can you tour me around your oasis…." She drawled as she sensually turned around his arms and drape her hands around his neck again. Her lithe hands tugged back slightly on his dark mane, "after we unpack?"

"Yeah…" Madara groaned almost animalistically and that alone set the fire burning between her thighs, "after we unpack."

Their lips pressed together at the next second. Rough and desperate with teeth clacking until their tongues found each other and entwined so familiarly like long lost lovers. Next thing she knew, she was carried like a bride up the stairs and onto the cushions of a soft mattress with her clothes thrown away.

Completely unaware of the call she got from Sasuke.

* * *

Madara ripped her lingerie.

 _Literally_ _ **ripped**_ the sexy, provocating material without remorse.

She expected- no, she _knew_ that they'd jump one another the second they got the chance. She prepared herself enough for it at least. As embarrassing as it was for her to receive sets of lingerie at her doorstep the first time, she had at least appreciated some of them when she tried them on.

Unfortunately, Madara ripped her favorite one.

Oh well, she brought more with her anyway. If she could just make a quick trip downstairs where her lugga-

"Ahhmmm… Ma-Mada-raaaa," Sakura keened at the enthusiastic foray of tongue on her clit. It both further aroused and frustrated her at the same time because as delicious as it felt to have her pearl literally licked and- _oh god_ \- sucked, the two fingers he had lodged into her sopping cunt is _not doing anything!_

Instead of feeling pleasure for having a part of her sugar daddy inside her (finally), she felt her inner walls itch with the tease of being acknowledged but not stimulated. When she gathered her strength to gyrate her hips for any friction, Madara's large hand on her stomach pushed her down.

"Daddy… pleaseee…" she gasped as he pressed down harder. A warning growl was her only answer but instead of instilling obedience, it turned her on even more.

It seemed that seeing the rest of the house will have to wait a while longer. A really, _really_ while longer.

With unbridled lust, they did a quickie on the bed and thus Sakura earned herself a new batch of love bites on her shoulders. Though she had full intentions of doing her part and have the man succumb to her for once, she found that she didn't mind being dominated. Especially if her bed partner is a strapping, muscled, adoringly handsome man like Madara. The fact that he's more than a decade older than her only adds spice in this dom and sub play of theirs.

She thought that she'd get that chance after that quickie but when she was midway showering herself clean in the adjoining bathroom, Madara walled her in between the tiles and his broad pecs as he entered her again. Needless to say they didn't do any bathing afterwards either because by the time Sakura had come down from her pleasurable high, Madara was building up a new one via his face wedged between her legs.

 _Ohhh!_

Sakura lost the will to control her body the more he teased and paid homage to her sensitive pearl at the same time. She also didn't know whether to breathe or moan anymore.

Determined and eager to elicit more of such wonderful sounds from her, Madara inserted another finger inside her sensitive pussy and gave her the stimulation she had been wordlessly begging for the last few minutes… or was it hours? He wasn't sure. They weren't counting anyway.

"Oh yes! Right there! Just like thaaat- _Ahhh!_ "

It felt like her breath had been knocked out of her lungs when he pressed at that particular spot he had come to know very, _very_ well. When she arched her back, Madara didn't stop her and instead held her back up as he moved on to just sucking on her clit while his fingers wiggled inside her.

"Cum."

It was an order and Sakura was more than happy to oblige.

That sweet release always felt like a final wave swept her into the vast ocean and those same waves ripple down to settle her back to the beach. Caressed lovingly by the white sand and warm sun.

.

His spine ticked at the way Sakura stared at him with half-lidded eyes as he sucked on his digits soaked and dripping to the elbow with her love juice, before that same hand worked its way down to grasp his cock, long hard and rearing to go again before he even started eating her out.

Madara didn't realize how much he missed her sweet, tangy flavor until he was deliberating drinking them again from the source. Her moans were only music to his ears as he made sure to brand himself on her this time. The memory of that Senju dog- Tobirama, touching what's his, set him off that he may have gone a little rough on his sugar baby. The stinging from the deep bite mark he left at the junction of her neck and shoulder were only covered by the numbing please he's constantly giving her.

While in the shower, he'd like to think that he's both washing away _and_ reclaiming this rare flower. Whether she'll tell him or not about it doesn't matter right now. Either way, he's the one making her squirm, not him.

He himself let out a guttural groan with each slide of his cock over her soaking wet nether lips. It was torture on himself as well but this isn't about him this time. It's to remind this wonderful, adorable, _gorgeous_ , woman who she belongs to.

"Please… put it inside me…" she panted with each word out of her swollen pink lips. Her equally pink nipples over each breast made her all the more delicious. Right there, on his bed, panting and flushed like a bitch in heat, and begging for his cock. "Madaraaa… pleaseee…"

"Why should I?" he asked before diving down to nibble one nipple this time. He missed these little buds too. So hard and sensitive to his touch. What would it be like, if milk-

"I haven't seen you in a while, Sa-ku-ra," he licked with each syllable before doing the same to the other. Her abandoned nipple felt cool over the free air, "I don't know if you've been a good girl. _Have_ you been a good girl, Sakura? Were you behave while daddy's gone?"

He was subtle, but whether her sharp intake of breath was out of pleasure or she felt guilty, he wasn't sure. Still, he kept one eye on her just in case as he continued with his ministrations, and adding gentle thrusts onto her inner thigh. Yet, when he recognized that silence of hesitation, Madara immediately bolted.

No, right now that doesn't matter. He won't give her the chance to think of another man while he's the one pleasuring her.

"What was that you said, kitten?" he pushed in the head to get her intention before retreating back and thus earned her own groan of frustration, "What were you begging daddy for? Hmm?"

"I-Inside…" she panted, verdant eyes cloudy behind half-lidded eyes, "I want you inside me… please, Madara…."

Madara hummed as he continued to tease his length by coating it with her own lubricant, even though he could barely control his hips from slamming into his pinkette.

"Why should I?" repeating the question.

It looked like she gathered all of her strength left in her arms to reach towards him. Madara gave in and let those flawless arms wrap around his neck as she teased him with kisses with how close their lips were. So close, yet not touching. He almost growled at her audacity.

"I missed you, Madara," she confessed. The realization that she called him by name and not by their sugar relationship, made his brows rise up towards his hairline. Her pleasure drunken state (no thanks for coming one after another) made her tongue loose, it seemed, "I… _I need you_. Now. I miss your cock in me…. You make me feel so good my fingers aren't enough anymore… please… please Madara, **make love to me**."

The shock upon hearing those words immediately melted into hot liquid _need_ that his brain fogged to the point that he couldn't think anymore as primal instinct surged through him instead.

In his eyes, he doesn't see a sugar baby paid to please her sugar daddy for money.

 _No, he sees-_

"Sakura," he purred before lowering to kiss those lips fully this time. Not hungry, not desperate, but with a sort of need they shouldn't be feeling, "as you wish."

When he entered her, he made sure it was slow and steady. No more teasing and torture, but pure want to feel every inch of himself hugged by her sacred walls. All the way, more, more, _more_ , until his hips kissed hers and his balls nestled over her soft ass.

The breath she let out this time sounded more like one of relief. Her mesmerizing green eyes twinkled brightly even in the dim light of the sun through his curtain-covered windows. When she smiled, he smiled back and let her pull him down for a series of soft, slow, languid kisses.

He didn't feel the need to pound into her like he did earlier, but instead he drowned himself in her sweet affections. Instead of clawing down his muscled, tattooed back, she skimmed her fingers on his nape and into his thick mane. In return, instead of digging his fingers on her hips, he guided those sinfully beautiful legs around him before caressing the sides of her body like a devout follower paying homage to his beautiful goddess like she deserved.

When she did tell him to move, he pulled his cock out until the head and bottomed out just as slow and steady. He never let up his pace, nor did he meant for it to tease, but as he looked deep into her eyes, pupils dilated and staring back at his own as if he's the only thing she sees, he found that he didn't mind this… slow, more _intimate_ sex.

It made him pay closer attention to his partner unlike ever before. The way she breathes, the minute changes in her expression, the desire to ensure she gets the right pleasure no fucking can ever give…

"Madara… cum inside me."

It wasn't an order, she didn't sound begging; he didn't know what it was, but he found that he preferred it more than the others.

"Hold on to me," he said. It didn't sound like an order either.

Sakura hugged his head and they dropped in the softness of his bed. His slow, shallow thrusts became humps that barely separated their sweat-coated skin-

"Ah-Ahh! Mmmhmm…" Madara moaned a blissful breath onto her shoulder and Sakura followed immediately after.

His cock twitched for every cum he released, and relished the feel of every contraction of those sperm-coated walls around his cock.

It wasn't intense. It wasn't mind-blowing, heck he didn't even see that familiar white explosion behind his closed eyelids but… but…

His lips peppered butterfly kisses everywhere he could reach before he even realized it until he slowed to press deeper on her cheeks, her forehead, down her nose, and then finally on her lips.

When they finally pulled apart, they found each other smiling.

 _This… this feels right._

* * *

 ***sending raw fish: I don't know if it's a staple in the mafia world but in The Godfather, sending raw fish meant '** _ **Sleeping with the fishes'**_ **.**

 **This chapter is pretty short and I just want to portray their reunion as something hungry and needy but also sweet and intimate because of their growing affections to one another even though they don't realize it.**

 **The next chapter is already up and done so get ready for some domestic fluff!**

 **I wholeheartedly thank you all for the support and patience until now. All those words of encouragement mean a lot to me. I didn't mean to take advantage of your waiting but I needed to set everything straight on my part first.**

 **Remember about my aunt who died earlier this year? Well, her husband, my uncle, followed three months later. It really didn't make things easier for us because now my cousins (two brothers younger than me and are still minors), are orphaned now and our families aren't exactly rich to support them. I got even more depressed during that time. More like self-loathing, because as much I claim them to be more like brothers to me, I couldn't do a single thing to comfort them because I'm such a horrible recluse who can't even give them a hug because I'm afraid to let out my own emotions. For a long while I really felt like a terrible person and worse because those two looks at me like their own older sister.**

 **Anyway, I didn't want to share this for pity but I'm glad there were those of you who take the time to read these bits of my life. It really does help.**

 **Those one-shots I made for MadaSakuWeekEND2019 are just some quick ideas I made during my free time. I'm glad I was able to share some, at least.**

 **I would like to apologize to yomigaeru because I told her before that I planned to update this on Madara's birthday but in the end, I didn't. If you figure out where I am, you'll know that Christmas is a very big deal in where I live and during those days approaching Christmas, I wanted to make up to my brothers in the only way I can. By bringing them fun.**

 **It's all good now and I hope things will get better for them in this new year.**

 **As for that update, I really will update after this New Years celebration (more like make sure the entire clan compound is still intact) so see you guys then!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A PROSPEROUS NEW YEAR TO ALL!**


End file.
